


Byakko Monogatari [Fushigi yugi X D.Gray-Man]

by jn3883



Series: Fushigi Yugi Chronicles [1]
Category: D.Gray-man, Fushigi Yugi
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jn3883/pseuds/jn3883
Summary: A girl was sent to another world, more specifically Ancient China, and was given a task to summon their God, to do that she must gather the seven star of that certain God, upon gathering she then can call that God of them, and she can have three wishes.Pretty simple task right?Not for Chiharu, the girl with low grades, clumsy and the best description of coward.Chiharu's first day in Sairo weren't all that pleasant.When she arrived at the village a guy appeared out from no where and started calling her Priestess, worst part is he said that she must die right at that moment for the sake of Sairo?!What she should do?Her rode as the Priestess of Byakko is pretty dangerous!!!





	1. [Byakko] Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> **Prologue**   
>  **The Story of Four Young Maidens**
> 
> "Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven Constellations together. And if you, the esteemed reader, finished this, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you, the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish. For indeed the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality."
> 
> With completion on summoning the Suzaku the Phoenix, the story of Universe of Four Gods has completed, thus closing the book for eternity.
> 
> Four different girls were summoned to another world to save it.
> 
> Each has their own resolved.
> 
> Each has their own stories.
> 
> Each has their own struggles.
> 
> Each has their own tears.
> 
> It's completed.
> 
> It's finished.
> 
> Yet the story goes on.

**Byakko Monogatari**  
**[Byakko] Chapter 01**  
**Her Life**

To a dark place, a ginger red haired lad is standing in the middle; doing nothing but to stare into blank space. He felt a presence that makes him turn his head towards another space. Upon looking tears started to well up to his blank face and he mouthed ‘Please save me’

Blue orbs has shown themselves when a young dark green-haired girl open her eyelids. She stares at the ceiling of her room while thinking about her weird dream.

Realizing it is nothing but a weird dream she gets out from her bed and tidies herself.

While brushing her hair in front of her mirror knocks suddenly sounds to the four corners of her room. Putting the brush aside and wears her reading glass on she went to the door and open it, revealing a black haired man wearing English-tailcoat, his brown eyes stare at her being.

“Good morning Lady Chiharu,” The butler greeted her with his stoic face “The breakfast is ready and the young lord is already on the diner; please come there immediately.” The butler informed her which she response with a nod.

Looking at herself at the mirror for the last time, she then had gone to the diner. 

Upon arrival she saw her stepfather sitting across to her biological mother and her step brother whom reading newspapers while sipping his cup of Jasmine tea; sitting at the head of the table.

The butler offers her to sit next to her mother which she just accepts due to the fact about her relationship with her step brother.

Right after she takes a sit, her parents started to eat their share of breakfast, while the brother gave his newspapers to the one of the maids and start eating as well.

Chiharu looks at her step brother who is talking to the butler about something concerning his company business.

To be honest Chiharu is admiring her stepbrother; in such a young age he able to save his mother’s company that went into bankruptcy because of their irresponsible father; but if she allow to be more honest with her inner thoughts, she also scare to him and worst part is she cannot explain why.

Truth be told the step siblings never been talk to each other ever since the brother came back out from nowhere.

Setting the complicated things to the side, she just slide and just accepts all the facts that lay in front of her.

**[School]**

Chiharu sighs in defeated; she and her classmates were just finished their first hour practice for the play that she is the main character. 

The story is about a girl who lives around 80’s or 90’s that sucked by some strange Chinese book.

For who knows why, Chiharu is by some sort of bad luck, is chosen to be the main heroine; The Priestess of Genbou, Okuda Takiko. She’s not good at acting, forget about being good she’s worst at it; especially her role is completely opposite of her own being.

She once talk to their teacher to let her exchange roles to someone who actually good at it but for unknown reason the principal disagree to it and tell her ‘You better execute the role perfectly. The pride of our school is in your hands.’ She wanted to cry because of that.

She heard from her gossiping classmates that the other students who will play the role of priestesses were actually well-known to their school.

Kudo Satsuki the Priestess of Suzaku of Class 3-B, she is well known for being cool and spicy. Rank 8. There are actually rumours about her that she isn’t actually studying that much and if she ever studies she can take over the top spot.

Kanzaki Yukiko the Priestess of Seiryuu of Class 3-B, she is well known for being school beauty and their class’ Madonna.

Kimura Airu the Priestess of Suzaku of Class 3-C, she is well known being a princess that doesn’t acting like a bitch. Rank 9. She’s good at both academic and sports.

Ishida Sanagi the Priestess of Byakko of Class 3-A, she’s known as Bitch Princess of Kunigigaoka. Most of guys in their school kneeling at her beauty and she has lines of servants which is her classmates; the great description of bully.

Meanwhile Muto Chiharu the Priestess of Genbou of Class 3-D, aside her classmate and teacher, no one actually know her. Chiharu couldn’t even consider herself to be on their rank. She doesn’t have any talent that could put her in popularity. She’s not that good at academics and she’s worst at sport. Truth be told, Chiharu is actually in pinch to be send at the lowest class the Class 3-E. if weren’t for her step brother’s money she might be already at that class.

[ **Class 3-B Practice**  
_  
Nuriko(Meg) fell on the floor of their classroom as part of the scene._

_“Nuriko! Nuriko!” Miaka(Satsuki) scream but not that loud as they get near at their fallen classmate,_

_“Don’t cry, Miaka… this isn’t gonna kill me, they cannot get rid of me very easily…” Nuriko raise her weakening hand towards of her classmate as Tamahome(Isogai) is holding her weakening body “Jeez, you such a crybaby.” Nuriko try to wipe the tears out of her friend “You gluttonous… clumsy… silly… stupid… hot headed…”_

_“Nuriko…” Miaka holds her friend’s hand._

_“I have to watch over you.”_

_“Nuriko, don’t talk so much.” Tamahome told her off. “You have to stay still till Mitsukake gets here.”_

_“No… it’s alright… when all’s said and done, there are a lot of good points about you.” Even it is just a play or rather a practice the three stars of that scene are really good as if they are those actual characters. “So, please for me don’t lose to them. No matter what happen don’t lose to them.”_

_“Nuriko, wh-what are you saying? You’re talking like I’ll never see you again. Silly… you’re gonna be here to protect me for a long time to come.”  
_ ]

On the fourth day of practice for the play, each class is allowed to watch the other class who practicing their act. Chiharu who is still not good in her acting as Okuda Takiko watched Kudo Satsuki’s class’ acting and she was so amazed to them, compare to her. She sighs.

Chiharu left the place and seat under the one of their school’s tree and yet again let out a depressing sigh.

“Hey, if you sigh more than you already do luck might not come back.” Chiharu look up and widen her eyes at the person standing in front of her.

The Priestess of Suzaku of Class 3-B is standing in front of her with all her glory.

Satsuki sits on the grass next to the dark green haired schoolmate of hers. 

Silence conquers the area for a quite a while; Chiharu doesn’t know on how she will interact with Kudo Satsuki, while the brunette is thinking how she will start their conversation.

“I’m Kudo Satsuki, and you?” the brunette started, realizing that she hasn’t known her name yet.

“I-I’m Muto Chiharu… Ku-Kudo-san.” Chiharu nervously replied.

“Chiharu-chan… huh?” Kudo hummed her name, pleased to hear such calming name. “So Chiharu-chan why are you wearing that face when you watching our practice?” she finally ask her purpose on talking to her, “Is our acting is not good?”

“NO! No… you are all splendid and shining while you were practicing your parts. You guys are so good that it… blinding me…”

“Blinding… you?” Chiharu nodded, not laying an eye on her school mate “Why is that?”

“I am no good person, you see. I’m not good at any kind of sports, in academic too I always getting low grades, I am a burden to my step brother whom keeping me from falling into Class E. I’m no good at anything and yet I was chosen to be a lead character in our play. I don’t know, they are probably just making fun of me.”

“Hmm~ that’s a lot of an excuse for self-pitying.”

“Self-… pitying? But I’m not—”

“Then what you call it? Self-loathing? Low self-esteem? Oh c’mon, once you started insulting yourself it was what already called you.”

“But I just…”

Realizing that Chiharu might get the wrong idea, Satsuki apologized, “But you know when you are insulted by someone, instead of taking it in you should treat it like it was a challenge.”

“But I’m not strong like you!”

“Strong! Me?!” Kudo laughed at her “Not in slightest! It just that—I am like this because… I know that I don’t have anyone to lean on. That if there’s someone that must protect me, it is myself not anyone else. The word strong doesn’t fit me, you know. I… I’m just like you, a normal person with many problems in life.”

The wind blew gently on them as silence lays on once again.

“If they saying your acting is suck, go on and improve it, if you don’t know how to do it ask someone, if they didn’t answer you right, ask someone else while with smile on your face that saying determination. Me and my friends are just doing the same you know. When it comes to studying, we’re in modern era, you can search the easy way to understand it if your teacher is suck in explaining, as for sports… hmm… think what kind of sport you want to pursue and stick with it, if is athletic study hmm… you just have to do what you can until you unconsciously excel on it. Ah—” sweat dropped appeared on Kudo’s face when she realized what she saying. ‘The hell, it’s all unnecessary things!’ she quickly apologized to Chiharu “Sorry, I’m keep blabbering useless things!”

But Chiharu shook her head side to side as a response “Thank you Kudo-san!”

“Eh?” confused,

“I- I will do my best at play! So please even just once watch our practice… and then probably… if possible you can tell me… where I have to improve…?”

Kudo is actually confuse, all she says is unnecessary things but for some reason it has effect on Chiharu. In midst of confusion Satsuki smile and agreed to her request.

“Oi Satsuki!!!” Satsuki hears her friend’s voice from far away distance, “Oh it’s Meg,” she recognized and she then stood up “Till next time then Chiharu-chan!”

“H-Hai Kudo-san!” and the brunette left.

Chiharu doesn’t know yet if she could do those things her schoolmate has said but she likes to try it.

Meanwhile from his office Principal Asano is watching his hopes interact to each other.

“Almost there…”


	2. [Byakko] Chapter 02

**Byakko Monogatari**   
**[Byakko] Chapter 02**   
**Welcoming**

With new found little confidence, Chiharu do her best on her acting, and studies. Taking all Kudo Satsuki’s words in heart she moves forward with her head’s high.

Although she still having a hard time on her role, she do it with her will power that she even ask Satsuki or Yukimura-sensei to watch and see her improvement.

But something has been bothering the young lady of Spencer’s household. Since her talk with Kudo Satsuki she has been visited with more strange dreams more specifically by a young lad with black hair and honey brown orbs which gives her uncomfortable nostalgic feeling.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Everything here is wrong.

Sand.

Stone made buildings.

People with tanned skins.

Super-hot air.

Blinding sunlight.

This busy market place that looked like what you can see at Egypt.

She doesn’t remember when she went into airport and fly to this hot weather country.

The last thing she remembers is she’s in the stage and acting in front of many people who came to watch their play. But when she opens the weird white book that handed to her as props, a green light surround her whole being then the next thing she knew she found herself lying at the hot sands with a gold two finger alloy ring that wears on her fingers.

Upon walking for long miles, she found this village but everyone seems busy no one lend an ear or lay an eye on her.

“Where is this place?” she mumbled under her breath, scared to the real deal.

“You’re in Yuikan Village in Land of Sairo, Priestess-sama~” a gentle yet playful voice of a lad runs into Chiharu’s ears.  
Her eyes widen, thinking that despite that she’s in different country she can understand that language or did that voice just really talk in her language.

Happy that someone is finally willing to talk to her, she turns her whole being where the source of the voice and found a handsome lad taller than her and well-built with strangely fairly light skin. He has longish ginger color hair that wears up with a bandanna, and his right eye is hid under his eye patch while the other is green almond-shaped that are slightly angled downwards that is now staring at Chiharu with playful smiles on his lips, holding a huge black hammer that it’s obvious that much taller and bigger than to him.  
For that moment Chiharu felt that her life will going to end soon for unknown reason to her.

She felt scared to the lad.

He might be having playful smile but his aura is telling the otherwise. 

“Hello there Priestess-sama!” that sounds more happy greeting but the young lady found herself shaken up to his mirth tone. “Welcome to Sairo, land of Byakko! Ah! Byakko is the one that summons you—and the one who you will blame for the loss of your life~” The young teen chimes as he slowly lifting his strange hammer as if it was nothing while the playful smile on his face were not even changing its curve. “Don’t blame us Priestess-sama~ this is for the people of Sairo!” with those last words the young teen bring down his hammer on Chiharu who luckily escapes his attack.

The young teen whistle; admiring the luck of the lady from another world. While the people there quickly run for their own lives, obviously don’t care for the poor lady that suddenly got attacked.

“Oh c’mon sweetheart!” Chiharu, who fell to her bottom, is staring at the hammer to her side, with fear inside her, watching the hammer to be lifted once again by its owner. “Don’t make this difficult for both of us!” the young teen pleaded still with his mirth tone. “Let’s just finish this quickly~” and once again he attack the young lady, that for some luck has able to dodge.

The young teen gave more consecutive attack like he was just playing whack-o-mole, the only difference is Chiharu weren’t hiding on the moles and making funny faces like she enjoying. In all honesty fear is crawling on Chiharu’s face and trembling body.

She can’t understand her situation.

First she’s thrown somewhere she doesn’t recognize.

Second no one is willing to help her.

And last this young teen suddenly appeared and starts attacking her without a single care.

Her body is moving on its own.

Dodging every attack that fallen to her.

She’s scared. 

Totally scared. 

These never happen to her before, and she never wishes this to happen.

But life is screwing her like right now.

The attack has suddenly halted or so what Chiharu first thought. Oh how wrong she is.

The young teen somehow summon several circles with elemental names written in ancient Chinese scriptures around his head.

“Hellish Fire and Ash… You know I really don’t want this to happen but, oh well! Fire STAMP!”

Just like Chiharu fears, the young teen has something still up to his sleeve.

A huge fiery snake has been summoned by the young teen that quickly goes where Chiharu is.

Chiharu closes her eyes, waiting for her final but it didn’t come.

The young teen whistle is delight while staring at the person who is responsible for his attack to be failure. The person is enveloped with a white-hooded cowl and sleeve which covers his shoulders and right arm, while his left arm and hand is slender and black, clad in and razor sharp claws. A masquerade-style mask is affixed to the cowl.  
Chiharu’s eyes widen in shock seeing the figure standing before her as if depending her from the young teen’s attack.

“For you to come in such a timing, that’s throughout amazing Allen~” the young teen speaks to the person with his mirth tone.

“This is just a coincidence, but I don’t see it as a coincidence that you attacking an innocent person like usual, Lavi.” The person replied while the hood of his cape that covering his head has fallen down to his back revealing a mop of short white hair.

“Coincidence?” the young teen now called Lavi sarcastically questions, “Such a lucky Priestess you are sweetheart!”

“Priestess?” question of the white hair teen named Allen.

Allen has average height with a lean. He has medium length white hair, silver eyes and his skin is somewhat pale. The young teenage has unusual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a star on his forehead, trailing down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin; it also has extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid.  
“Oops! So it is really a coincidence, huh!” Lavi laughed after realizing that Allen is telling the truth about his sudden appearance. “Oh well! My mission is to kill the Priestess, and so I’m actually willing to fight you, Allen!” Lavi declared as he points his hammer on Allen.

“I don’t have any kind of idea of what are you talking about but…” Allen eyes showed determination towards his enemy “I won’t let you kill another innocent person!”

“Oh I see, so you’re only here to avenge those who died due to their foolishness!” Lavi stated in his none-ever changing mirth tone.

“You are the fool here.” Lavi’s eye glance at him “Because of you and Linali many people has lost their lives just because you guys cannot accept the fact that they are worshipping Byakko.” Allen eyes glows in “You guys are really who were fools.”

Lavi sigh, bringing back his playful smile and then look back to Allen.

“That’s kinda hurt, especially coming from you who were cursed by that Sovereign of yours. Anyways—” once again Lavi summons the circles of elements while twirling his hammer to his hands with playful expression on his face. “I will kill that sweetheart and that also means that I will kill you too.”

“Wait up Lavi!”

A girl’s voice halted both Allen and Lavi, and scared Chiharu as seeing there are no people in that place aside to the three them.

‘That is…’ Allen thought as he recognized who the owner of the voice is.

“Road…” Lavi mumbled under his breath, unlike before his voice is lace with all seriousness.

‘Where is it coming from?’ Chiharu questions to no one.

“Come back Lavi. NOW…” commanded of the voice which Lavi obeyed without any complains, though him making sound irritation with ‘tch’ didn’t escape from Allen’s hearing.

Lavi quickly disappeared to their sight.

Sigh of relief escapes from Allen’s lips when he is sure that Lavi did leave.

His cape disappeared as he turning to where Chiharu is.

“Are you alrig—o—oi!” 

Chiharu’s world has black out.


	3. [Byakko] Chapter 03

**Byakko Monogatari**  
**[Byakko] Chapter 03**  
**Her Fate**

**[Real World]**  
**[—Kunigigaoka High School—]**  
  
“Principal! Our classmate who playing the priestess’ role has disappears!” A student named Johnny reported to the head of their prestigious school.

Asano Gakuho stares at the student’s wellbeing as if he piercing his soul with his amethyst color eyes.

“How did that happen?” the Principal asks, calm and collected. Someone can make a mistake that he might know something.

“It was during the play; the part where she opens the book of The Universe of the Four Gods.”

“I see…” he muttered, bringing up his fist up to his mouth, hiding his smirk on the thick glass wearer student in front of him, while pretending he is thinking. “Just continue the play.” He commanded.

“But Principal—”

“No buts. Don’t worry you and all of the students here Kunigigaoka is capable on filling anything that must be fill. So hurry up and continue the play so our guests won’t suspect anything.”

“Y-Yes Principal…” Johnny sceptically answered and quickly go where his classmates are and tells them what they must do. 

While the Principal is have satisfied smile on his scary face he turn his heels and walk away from the students of Class 3-D who having a quick brainstorming.

“Almost there… almost…”

Meanwhile no one in audience find it strange that the student who was acting in front of them has suddenly vanished in green light. Thinking it was just some sort of effects that the modern teens have come up with to fit into their setting.

But when the student who was having the role of the priestess has suddenly got replaced by another female student, a single lad saw this odd. His dark brown orbs is fixated to their faces, thinking there some sort of twist in their role shuffle, but when the supposedly priestess is no longer shown in their front, he decided to left his chair and went where everyone in the class are.

“Sorry for disturbing you all.” He greeted announcing his presence to everyone in the backstage.

The class who were there turn their heads on him.

“Ah yes?” Johnny asked while walking towards him.

“I wanna know where my sister is?” the lad asked.

“Your sister? Who is your sister?” Johnny asked back.

“Chiharu, Muto Chiharu. I’m Luca Spencer her brother.”

“Oh!... EH?!” Johnny screams but not for too long as his mouth were cover by his classmate who is luckily near him at that time.

“I’m sorry for this guy’s girly scream.” The other student apologized “We’re in the backstage idiot!” he said to Johnny then he turns to Luca “The name’s Howard Link, one of overseas transfer student here.” He introduces himself.

“Link! Link!” Johnny keep saying his name after he successfully remove his classmate’s hand on his mouth. “He is Muto’s brother!”

“I know so shut up.” Link replied, irritated.

“So where’s my sister? She got replaced all of the sudden.”

“Well about that…” Both Johnny and Link couldn’t let out a word on how they will explain that his sister is actually has vanished during the last act.

“What?” Luca is getting impatient. “Don’t tell me this is intention right from the start? Chiharu have done her best to be able to do her part for your play so what’s up with this that she got replaced after some scenes?”

“Ah please calm down Mr Spencer.” Link tries to handle Luca’s anger. “There nothing like that.” He defenced.

“Then what? And where the hell is my sister?! Just show her to me already!”

“Well about that… we cannot show her to you… because she is… Ms Muto has vanished during that last act.” Link finally gathered whatever he needed to gather to say the truth.

“Huh? What?” Luca get confused.

What vanished? What he mean vanish? What happen to his sister?

“Well we also don’t know how it is actually happen. She just standing there doing her part and when the green light shone she completely vanished like she was suck in by that strange light from that book.” Link explains further.

“Strange light? What do you mean strange light? Aren’t it part of your props?”

“No and actually we really don’t have any idea of what happened.”

“Then what’s the point of continuing? When something like this happen you should have cancel the play immediately.”

“Well about that, the Principal is actually the one who said to continue it when I reportedly this incident.” Johnny finally got courage to join in their conversation.

“Then what about my sister? Like, just like that she’s nothing now?!”

“We’re really sorry, but some of our classmates are actually searching for her now.”

“She vanished for f*ck sake! And how will you supposedly find her if that vanishing act weren’t part of your play?!”

“We’re really sorry, but I beg you don’t raise your voice than it already is now. The audience might hear you and the actors might lose their concentration.”

“That book,” Link and Johnny look at him,

“Yes?”

“That book where that strange light came out, give it to me.”

“But that is our props—”

“No Johnny, I think we better give that strange book to him. I saw it in my own eyes, that book does really strange.”

“But what we will use then?” Johnny asked

“Just use a text book as a replacement.” Link then turn his gaze back to Luca. “We will give to you that strange book, but we will still search for your sister so…”

Luca held out his hand asking for the book to be handed to him immediately.

Without hearing any words from the raven haired-lad Link gave the book to Luca, after he get it quickly from his classmate named Jerry.

Luca after giving his unsatisfied gratitude left the backstage and went to rooftop where no one will come for a while.

He sat there, crossed legs, and opens the book.

His eyebrows twitch in sight of black stripe white tiger.

‘Aren’t their play is about Genbu’s priestess? Why the hell it is Byakko?’

He flips the pages and read the first sentenced from tenth page which makes his eyes widen.

[‘I’m not a priestess, my name is Muto Chiharu. I’m just an ordinary and not even in average student.’ the young lady renounced as the two young teens recognized her as their new Priestess.]

‘This is a joke right? Chiharu is…’

**[Inside the Book]**  
**[—Yuikan Village in Sairo—]**

Chiharu wakes up on an unfamiliar room.

She stares for quite a while on the stone ceiling above her. Trying to question herself if all of it, concerning a guy with eye patch who was trying to kill her, and a white-haired guy who defends her, were all just a mere nightmare.

She then turns her head to the side trying to change her view on the room, only to have her eyes widen in shock when she saw a young teen with black haired and light brown orbs that fixated on the scroll he’s reading.

‘Who? He looks familiar but…’

Despite being in Sairo the land of hot weather, this lad has fair white skin, he quietly handsome that he can be also mistaken to be a pretty girl because of his long eyelashes.

His eyes that completely affixed to the scroll he reading has roam to the side where Chiharu is which caused a blush on the young girl’s cheeks. Chiharu feeling her blood rushed to her cheeks quickly avoided the young man’s feature to hide her now very bright rosy cheeks. The young man smiles down to her as he now completely have his attention to his newly awaken visitor. 

“How are you miss?” his steady manly and gentle voice sent chills on Chiharu’s well-being that she cannot uttered her answer rightfully. “Miss?” he asked, still smile on his lips and looking at the back of the young lady from another world.

Chiharu gathers air to breath properly and then sighs when she’s sure she can answer she nodded instead. Not totally sure, her voice weren’t coming out.

“Are you sure?” he asked as he wanted to make sure that the girl is indeed good.

“Y-yes…” ‘Ahhh! My voice is all cracked!’

“I’m called Xiu, may I know your name miss?” he asked despite knowing she can’t talk properly due her voice is coming out crack. 

Chiharu sit up still with blush to her cheeks and still avoiding him whom still have smile on his face.

“Chi—Chiharu… I’m Chiharu…”

“Chiharu? What a cute name, fit for a cute miss like you.” Blood rushes up more on her face; she quickly hold her cheeks trying to eases her bright rosy blush, as if it will ever happen.

A knock then resound from the wooden door of that room. Both teens look at the door that gradually opens revealing the white-haired lad that saves her.

Xiu and Chiharu stares at Allen, while Allen is staring at the two.

“Ah, you finally awake sweetheart.” Allen absentmindedly said to Chiharu which caused more blood on her cheeks. Really honestly more of this and she will have nosebleed soon.

“Swe-sweetheart?!” Chiharu reacted.

“What’s up with that Allen?”

“Ah!” realizing what he just let out “Sorry, I didn’t mean anything. Lavi is the one who calls her that.”

“Lavi… huh? Are you by any chance…” Chiharu looks at to Xiu while still having her blush “Lavi’s lover?”

“N-NO! NO WAY! I don’t even know him!”

“Oh!” Xiu and Allen chime together. “So why?”

“Well I don’t know he just start calling me Priestess-sama and sweetheart then keep saying he must kill me!”

The smile in Xiu face dispersed as soon as he heard the word ‘priestess’

“Lavi called you Priestess?” Xiu asked.

“Yeah, he did.” Allen answered for Chiharu whom finally have blush eases. “What do you think Xiu? Is there a chance that she is…”

Xiu looks at her from top to bottom then his eyes sharpen as he found he was looking for.

“Where did you get that Miss?” Xiu asked with his gentle voice “Those rings in your hand?”

Chiharu brings her hand to her view and finally noticed the gold two finger alloy rings that chained together. The first ring is consist of plant vines and up to her nail, while the other is a simple gold rose with emerald gem in the middle.

Chiharu cannot recognize it. She doesn’t remember when she wears it.

“I-I don’t know…” She sadly answers still looking at the two finger rings. 

“You see,” Xiu started which makes Chiharu glance at her “That’s the proof that you are the destined lady that will save this country from its demise. The young girl from another world, the girl that summoned by Byakko; the Priestess of Byakko.”

“Wait…” Chiharu shows disbelief on her face. “Wh-what are you talking about?”

Xiu heaved a sigh then look at Chiharu with well serious face yet still with his gentle smile “That rings, I gave it to Taiitsukun before; Taiitsukun is the ruler of Heaven and Earth. I’ve asked her to give it to the girl whom Byakko have chosen. If you have it, it’s means you are really the girl that will become our priestess.”

“W-wait up! I didn’t hear anything about this! That’s impossible! Y-you see I’m not a priestess, my name is Muto Chiharu. I’m just an ordinary and not even in average student!”

Silence conquers the whole room, until Xiu decided to kill off silent after some minutes.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to accept it right away.” Xiu stated with his gentle smile “After all it is dangerous becoming a priestess, more especially having Lavi on your tail. But it’s alright; as long as you are here in our world we will protect you, Chiharu.”

“So, what now Xiu?” Allen asked after they left Chiharu on the room they provided for her. “She is the priestess that Byakko summoned for this country, there’s no mistake on it, but…”

Silence conquers the two lads as disappointment landed on them.

They cannot blame Chiharu for not wanting to become a priestess; after all, that position is not just heavy but also dangerous. The thing about her coming from another world is already a big deal what’s more if she really become their full fledge priestess, and like Xiu had said to her, especially with someone like Lavi tailing on her.

Road too.

Xiu heaved a sigh then stare at Allen “No matter what her decision is, she is the chosen and that will never change; and since we already have her, we must start on searching for the other Celestial Warriors before Lavi or Linali kills them. We better not wait for those three to join the prey as well.” 

“Road, Tykki and Wisely eh…”

Xiu nodded.

“Then I’ll go and get some clothes for Chiharu, we cannot let her travel with those robe of hers, right.” Allen informed her fellow who nodded in response.

“And Allen,” Xiu calls to the already walking lad who halted and look back at him “make sure we have enough storage of food, more especially for your endless stomach.”

“Yes sir!” Allen answered cheerily and left.

**[Real World]**

Luca heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Taking in all the information he just received.

“No way… so it was real after all.” He muttered.


	4. [Byakko] Chapter 04

**Byakko Monogatari**   
**[Byakko] Chapter 04**   
**Fated Meeting**

**[Book World]**   
**[—Yuikan Village—]**

“Eh? We’re going to travel?” Chiharu asked in bewilderment.

She doesn’t know why she should go with them; after all she rejected the idea of becoming their Sovereign’s priestess.

Allen nodded to her, “You see Xiu said we better find the Celestial Warriors before the enemies does, or else the remaining hope for Sairo will vanish completely.”

“No, that’s not it. What I wanna know is why I must go with you?” Chiharu question, completely not comfortable with the situation of hers being in another world. “I mean I can just go and stay here or something?”

“And have Lavi come back to kill you while we’re out? No way would we let that. Priestess or not, I wouldn’t let you be kill by anyone.”

“But Allen—”

“It’s alright Chiharu, me and Xiu wouldn’t let you die, and probably we might able to find a way for you to return to your world. I mean staying here wouldn’t lead you to anywhere. We must continue walking and eventually we might find something along the way, right?”

Chiharu is hesitating; after all she’s the best description of coward; always scared in everything, on everyone and in every fact that says truth. She’s scared that if she joins them she without a doubt would be a burden and what if the real priestess came what would happen to her after that? Of course Allen and Xiu will go and protect their priestess instead, warriors or not, for the people in this world the priestess is their goddess, and she just rejected it.

This is different from her old problems that she talks with Kudo Satsuki.

This is new…

This is dangerous…

Totally dangerous…

Her life is line…

Even she rejected it; those people like Lavi will eventually come and kill her.

But if she go with Allen and Xiu she will be a burden.

“Don’t think on it too much, Chiharu. Even a new priestess would come, we will protect you.”

It’s easy for him to say that, after all Allen is a strong individual compare to her; compare to them she is nothing but a burden to everyone.

_“That’s a lot of excuse.”_ Kudo Satsuki’s word echoes on her mind.

Can Kudo Satsuki blame her now?

She’s in situation where her life is in brick either she accepted the role or not, she will surely die.

“Just keep walking.” Allen’s words cut through her thoughts.

Chiharu finds this conversation will get longer than it should be. All Allen wanna hear is a simple yet dreadful yes from her; and she don’t think that the lad would ever accept her no.

She heaved a sigh deeply and just nodded, feeling defeated.

Allen then pats atop of her hair and repeated his oath for her, reassuring her that she will be safe with them.

**[—Sairo’s Palace—]**

A certain room inside the palace is filled with many varieties of toys, gifts that still haven’t open and colourful candles; if I stop describing this room right here you will think that it just a child’s room but no since the owner of the room weren’t a child at all.

Not a normal child at least.

The room’s walls were painted with dark blue colour, human size different looking dolls were hanging on the wall and some of them have their necks ripped with cotton out of its place. The colourful candles weren’t all just colourful but also have pointy ends, which looks hurt when it hits someone’s being.

In the middle of that room is two girls, wrong; the first one is a short girl with boyish total deep blue short hair, golden eyes, and deep grey coloured skin. The other one is tall young lady with long dark green hair that tied in twin pigtails using red ribbon and its curls on ends, she have deep purple eyes that seems like in some dreamscape.

The short one is enjoying her playmate or more specifically her ‘doll’ clothes that she put on the other.

Taking several of decorations on her box the short one put it in the taller’s clothes, as if decorating her like a literal doll.

“You’re indeed so cute Linali-chan~” the short one says in playful tone of hers. If ever it is endearment or she just sarcastic no one knows.

The door of the room opens and reveals a guy taller than to Lavi a little with the same golden orbs, total deep blue hair and deep grey colour skin to the shorter girl.

“What is it Tykki?” the shorter girl asked with sweet voice, not looking at the person she called Tykki.

“Road,” Tykki started as he leaned on the door frame. “Why did you stop Lavi on fighting the boy?” his golden orbs is staring at the wellbeing of Road’s doll instead. “Don’t tell me you still have crush on that boy?”

Road grin widely with full of menace,

“Why? Are you jealous, Tykki?” she asked, not expecting an answer from the man. Tykki stays quiet, knowing the shorter girl she is just messing with him.

“You… you haven’t forgotten that boy is actually a Celestial Warrior of Byakko, right?”

“There’s no way I could forget that, Tykki. But isn’t this nice instead, we got more entertainment ahead of us with them trying to struggle against us.” Road then pull down one of pigtails of Linali hard enough to make someone wince in pain but then Linali doesn’t show any kind of expression on her face. While the puller of hair is have sickening teeth grin on her face. “Moreover we cannot afford to lose Lavi yet, right?”

“Is just all of it Road?”

“Yes. As if I going to lie to my family, ne Tykki~”

“As if you would, Road.”

With finality of their conversation Tykki left the room closing the door as he goes off.

“Go and struggle as much as you guys like, Byakko’s Celestial Warriors.” Road said as she once again pulls Linali’s hair.

Tykki entered another room in the palace, this time the room is nothing but an ordinary one compares to Road’s room. This one almost doesn’t have anything, only a bed for one person, a long sofa for his guest and a single round table where snack can be place.

On the bed is a guy with the same golden orbs and deep grey skin to Tykki and Road, the only difference is his white hair that contrasting his skin colour.

His golden orbs landed on Tykki whom just close the door.

“How is it?” the white haired guy, shorter than Tykki asked.

“Road just wanted an entertainment from the Celestial Warriors.”

The white head laughs loud “That’s just like her.”

“Wisely couldn’t you really can’t penetrate Road’s mind?”

“Hmm? Road?” Wisely shook his head side to side with smirk curved on his face “No I can’t. Road is quietly special among us. She’s the only one I cannot penetrate. But I can assure you, Road’s loyalty is only on our Sovereign.”

“But for her to stop the fight between Lavi and that boy…”

“I’m sure she already told you, ‘we cannot afford to lose Lavi yet’, that’s the exact word our Sovereign tells us when we take over this whole country.”

Tykki sighs tiredly, and glance back to Wisely “Ne Wisely, can you make that priestess insane?”

“Hm? That priestess you say? Don’t worry I’ll going to start soon.”

“Good deal then.” Tykki stated, and then he suddenly got a nice idea that made his lips curl up with menacing aura. “Where’s Lavi? I have mission for him.”

Wisely looks at his comrade and smirk menacingly when he read what’s on Tykki’s mind.

‘That’s a great idea Tykki.’ Wisely muses.

**[—Outskirt of Yuikan Village—]**

Allen who is riding at his horse has fixed his brown hood to cover his hair and shadow his face so the sunlight won’t burn his strangely pale skin. He turn his head behind him and saw Xiu with Chiharu whom riding with one horse halted when Allen look at them.

Xiu nodded to Allen who did the same before he turn back on the deserted road ahead of them.

Allen and Xiu kick their horses hard enough to make it run.

They shouldn’t travel in slow pace because their road isn’t a nice place to stay in when the dark comes. If it is either of them it’s alright but they have Chiharu whom first not use into this world and second because it’s dangerous having Lavi on her tail.

All three of them are wearing the same brown clothing to protect their skin to burn to crisp because of the sunlight, and also to hide Allen’s, unusual for his age, white hair and his scar on the left side of his face. 

Chiharu on the other hand just have her arms around Xiu’s waist to make sure that she won’t fall whatever the circumstances are.

She still feel scared, and she have feeling that any minute her mind will breakdown and become insane of what’s happening to her life right now.

This is no mere nightmare.

This is reality.

A reality she cannot escape.

And yet she neglected the role that put on her small back.

Why Byakko even chose her?

Their journey towards the next village weren’t that long as they arrived just before the sky darkened.

Xiu get down from their horse, choses to walk on his foot instead.

Upon entering the arc of the village the gen in two finger ring alloy that on Chiharu’s fingers has shone in green familiar light which made both her and Xiu to look at it, Allen then notice that the horse of his friend halted so he stop as well and turn back only to witness the ring shining in Byakko’s light.

The light weren’t that bright that could cause some attention from some citizens of that village; just enough to inform the trio about its unusual presence.

“What’s happening?” Chiharu asked in her low voice.

Xiu takes her hand and look at the ring himself, the emerald gem in the rose ring is showing the kanji character of sword which bewilder the trio.

“What ‘sword’? As in sword, the thing uses to slice?” Allen asked as he went down on his horse. “Or the person who using swords?”

“Probably the latter.” Xiu answers as he let go of Chiharu’s hand with lopsided smirk tugged on his face.

“Why this thing…” Chiharu hesitantly asked yet cannot continue.

“Hm?” Xiu who is the one being closes to her hears “Ah! That heirloom has blessing of Byakko and it will help us to find the warriors.”

“Then isn’t better with you instead? Also because this is your family’s heirloom, right?”

Xiu smile gently to her and pats her arms several times “It’s yours for now. Please take care of it for a while, ‘kay.” He said gently to her whom nodded in return, does she have any choice?

Allen, with his horse and Xiu with horse where Chiharu is still rode on walks further in the village, still with their hoods on.

Some merchants asked them with force pleased smiles to have their items which Xiu kindly refuses while pushing Allen further so he won’t start drooling over the raw ingredient in front of them. 

“Xiu we might need more meat!”

“No.” Xiu simply refused with finality over his voice.

Seeing the antics of the lads Chiharu brought her fist onto her mouth to hide her smile that turns into slight snicker that makes the two lads smiles.

These antics went more until they go off completely on the street for the merchants; and now they need to find an inn where they could stay. 

The trio already decided that they will share a room to make sure that any minute they could protect the young lady. Of course Chiharu has nothing to say on this, after all the two is only thinking of her safety.

She’s actually grateful to them that despite her negative attitude they still trying to be nice to her.

As they searching for an inn, Chiharu went down from their horse and simply look around her surroundings.

Nothing unusual. 

Some houses are already lights out. 

There are less people on the outside.

And the merchants they passed have started to fix their items so they could close their store.

Now thinking about it, this world has nothing different to her world.

Though, with exception of seven chosen people whom granted with powers by their country’s sovereign; the seven Celestial Warriors.

Chiharu then sighs, having a double thinking over her decision.

Really, why Byakko chose her?

If it is Kudo Satsuki, it wouldn’t be any problem.

But no, Byakko summoned Chiharu instead. 

And here she is now, travelling with Xiu and Allen with possible incoming attack from Lavi.

“You damn Byakko worshiper! Do you even know who I am HUH?!” Chiharu turns her head towards the direction where an old man is trying to intimidate the poor residences of that village.

‘Even here… eh.’ Chiharu though, feeling pity over the victims.

_“If there’s someone that must protect me, it is myself not anyone else.”_ For some unknown reason Chiharu’s schoolmate’s words once again echoed on her head.

Chiharu look down to her feet with sad face.

“You must become courageous even for yourself. Is that what you wanted to tell me back then Kudo-san?” she whispered.

Clumsy and coward… c’mon is anyone thinking she could just step towards there and tries to stop such as treatment from the old man?

But hey! In Chiharu’s surprise she actually did it!

Chiharu suddenly got confuse while staring at the old man in front of her, and while the poor residences where looking at her.

Just what’s she gotten herself into?

“You damn bitch! Just who do you think you are HUH?!” now the old man that wearing wore out soldier’s armor is trying to intimidate Chiharu; and now that she is close to him the young lady realized that the old man is stinking with the smell of alcohol. 

“What about you? You stinking old fart?” question of the beautiful man behind him. Sword is creeping on the old man’s throat ready to slice his neck any moments now.

“K-Kanda… -sama?” terrified, the old man gulp down the lump on his throat.

The presence of the sword on the old man neck is matching on its owner.

Chiharu, despite that she doesn’t have the sword on her neck, can still feel the real description of intimidating aura that coming from the man. She can describe him in one word, and that is ‘Scary’.

“Threatening some people eh I see…” the pretty lad says in his voice that promise of real deal pain. “How about I’ll slice you up right now?” the pretty lad continues “The dogs might get please with your meat, what you think?”

The old man’s whole body is shaking in fear.

Joke isn’t included on the pretty lad’s vocabulary and the old man is aware of this.

If he says he’ll slice you up, he will do it.

If he says you’ll be eaten by stray dogs, it will happen.

A man with one word, that’s him.

“P-please listen to me first Kanda-sama! Th-this girl is protecting these damn worshipers!”

Now thinking about it, Chiharu actually didn’t ask what’s going on this country, more specifically why there’s a need of priestess.

Why Byakko must be summon?

As Chiharu is drowning in her thoughts, the old man who begs for his life has run as fast as he can, when, with unbelievable miracle, the pretty boy let him escape.

The handsome young man with long dark blue hair that tightly tied in high pony and dark eyes has stare down at Chiharu’s wellbeing. He is obviously much taller than to Xiu and Allen, probably with same height to Lavi.

In irritation, that unbeknownst to anyone where came from, the pretty man called Kanda place his thin sword onto the side of Chiharu’s neck. The blade touches the pure maiden skin that it bleeds as it made a small cut.

With small bit of pain onto her neck’s right side, Chiharu was pull out from her sea of thoughts and finally look at their saviour who has intense gaze that directed to her.

If Chiharu is scared to him earlier, she is even more scared now.

“You… do you even know what are you doing?!” he yelled at her which made Chiharu to step back.

“S-Sorr—?”

“Sorry?! That sorry of yours would not be enough if something happen because of your idiotic act!”

A red hand then holds the sword that is still on Chiharu’s side neck; with enough strength, Allen moved the sword away from the young lady next to him with smile on his poker face.

“It is not nice to cut a flawless skin of a beautiful lady; did you not know that mister?” Allen said with his undoubted gentle tone. He is actually mad on the man, well who wouldn’t? He just hurt an innocent girl without hesitation.

“Let go, Beansprout.”

“Beansprout?!” Chiharu sees Allen flinched clear as sky. His snow white hair has hid his eyes while he is shaking as he keeping his cool. 

Xiu who came to their rescue rest his hand on the pretty boy’s shoulder.

“You were called Kanda, right?” Xiu started with smile, Kanda turn where Xiu is “I’m Xiu, that’s Allen, and the girl is Chiharu; you see, Chiharu is just new here in Sairo, so she’s little reckless.” Xiu explain as he removing his own hand on the lad’s shoulder.

Sensing different aura from Xiu, Kanda just let out a ‘tch’ and turn back to Allen who is still holding his sword. Irritation is still embedding to Kanda’s face.

“I said let go, Moyashi!”

“Aren’t you listening, it’s Allen.”

“If you able live here in Sairo for a month I’ll remember it. Now let—” Kanda then finally noticed the star line mark on Allen’s left face. “Let go, cursed one.” He commanded as he recognized the mark.

Allen granted Kanda’s command, while staring at him with irritation showing on his face. Xiu saw this and his reaction a while ago when he was called Moyashi [Beansprout], and he is holding his laugh over it. It’s all priceless for the ravenet lad.

Apparently, that’s actually the first time that Allen was called on such a nickname; also, the first that someone broke his gentle mannerism.

The long haired lad then sheathed his sword.

“He is Kanda.” Xiu introduced the pretty man to his two companions, as he walking and halted next to Chiharu’s left side.

“Jerkanda…” The Moyashi—Allen, who has dark face and glowing eyes, clap his hand three times while muttering his nickname for the pretty boy.

“Huh repeat it again Moyashi! I dare you!” touching the head of his sword, ready to unsheathe it again.

“Oh my pleasure Bakanda!”

And for some reason that unknown for anyone on that place verbal fight has started between the two lads.

Chiharu is watching the two with unbelievable expression on her face.

‘Where is Allen’s gentlemanliness go?’

While Xiu is still keeping himself from laughing, the poor residences has already bid their goodbye and thank you to Xiu instead since their two saviour, Chiharu and Kanda, were both busy in their own ways. 

Xiu and Chiharu continue to watch the scene in front of them.

Because Xiu finds it amusing while Chiharu is confuse.

“Xiu,”

“Hm?”

“Aren’t you going to stop them?”

“No~”

“Why?”

“It’s amusing.”

A sweat drop shows itself on Chiharu’s cheek as she looking at amuse lad next to her.

As Kanda and Allen bickering while calling each other with such nicknames, suddenly a familiar girly giggle has resonance to the whole place.

All four of them stops and alerted themselves.

Then Allen and Kanda’s surrounding has darken.


	5. [Byakko] Chapter 05

**Byakko Monogatari**  
**[Byakko] Chapter 05**  
**Allen, Kanda, Xiu**

**[Outside the Book]**  
**[—Kunigigaoka High School’s Rooftop—]**

“In the midst of loud noises that the two guys creating a familiar girly giggle has reached their ears. Allen and Kanda had gone quiet and alerted themselves, readying their weapons for some incoming attack. Xiu is in the same position as them; only though he is more on defends as he prioritized the young lady’s safety.”

Luca heaved a sigh, and stare at the book on his hand.

He once heard about these things, if he remember it right, it was from his teacher in high school who once study this book. But the teacher doesn’t have any proof that it was true. 

Dismissing the absurd idea that came from the said teacher Luca forget it.

But look here now, he was reading and following the events that happening to his stepsister who got suck and forcing to be a priestess.

If his former teacher heard about this she will surely get joyous, and go as far as throwing a party.

Luca once again sighs; now think about it, his teacher might be able to help him to take Chiharu out the book or at least let him to communicate with her.

“This is all absurd.” Luca muttered under his breath, while taking out his black smartphone and called someone.

[Yes, Master Luca?] Answer of the familiar voice to him, on the other line is his trusted butler.

“Radius, locate Hevlaska Haven and get her number.”

[Yes, understood my lord.] Luca’s butler replied without asking any question or having hesitation.

Luca turn off his phone and look back at the book, ‘I hope you still alive, Hev-sensei.’

**[Inside the Book]**  
**[—Ruika Village—]**

Dark as night sky, buildings that have lights on that somehow able to brighten a little the place where Allen and Kanda were standing.

Up until now Road’s giggle is ringing through their ears.

In the blink of an eye, Xiu, Chiharu and the people in the Ruikan village has disappeared right under their noses; and all they have right now is each other and their very own weapons.

“Long time no see Allen~” with endearment on her voice, Road addressed Allen like he is her lover, which is not.

“Road.” Unlike Road, Allen’s tone is simple, no endearment; well at least there’s no hatred can be hinted. 

Road is aware of how much hatred Allen have towards her and her family, after all she and the others killed many people four years ago and up until now.

“Aww just that? Only my name? At least say something in return Allen.” Road says as a doll that exactly look like her appeared on Kanda and Allen’s side.

“Okay then,” Allen with his gentle smile replies. His silver eyes then glowered in anger and the smile has quickly gone on its place. “Oh I so hate you.” It sounds all venomous and shocking coming from the ever so gentle lad like Allen.

Road, after for some while, giggle in delight, as if she’s waiting for such a treatment from the white hair lad.

“Oh Allen you’re so sweet.”

“She’s a masochist.” Kanda commented,

“I know right.”

For the first time since they met an hour ago, the two agreed on the same thing.

“Ne~ shall the three of us play?” Road question, not really wanted any kind of response from the two and it is proven true when a bunch of huge round machinery appeared out from nowhere and surrounding the two fighters.

Cords and cylindrical cannons were attached on those things; in the center of each were human faces that filled of agony and suffering.

“Allen~ and you with pretty face, let me introduce to you my beloved dolls!” and another bunch appeared behind the doll, while the doll Road is have huge menacing grin “You know, you know! This toys of mine have a high defensive and offensive mechanism, they are out of this boring world of yours, you know~”

“Why bother telling us that?” Allen asked not changing his tone.

“Hmm, you’re right, why bother eh~ isn’t obvious? I want to see your faces that fell in despair! But then… what’s up with you two not having any reaction or what so ever?” Road replied, completed disappointed.

“Hmp” Kanda drew his katana and pressed his fingers on it, swiping down the length of its blade as blue light follows his small movement, coating the blade with blue aura. “If they have high defence and offense, why bother summoning this many?”

“Meaning—”

Allen’s white hooded cowl appeared and covers him, as his red left arm turns black and the fingers turns to razor sharp claws; the hood has fall down out of his head revealing his pentagram mark that now have kanji overwritten on the star and it reads as ‘Kokie’.  
“—they aren’t that strong to kill us.”

Both weapons activated and ready for the fight, smirks were decorating the two fighter’s faces.

“Hmm you think? Then let’s find out, shall we Kokie, Toroki!”

‘Toroki?’ Allen question, but this isn’t the time to have conversation with anyone. What they needed to do is defeat these monsters and find Xiu and Chiharu, since asking Road about them would lead to nowhere.

The monsters then points their cannons towards the pair, with smug expression on their faces that held agony and suffer they start firing the bullets that holding virus that will surely kill anyone.

Dodging the first batch of bullets Kanda swiftly slice Road’s toy in half causing it to explode and be destroyed; while Allen takes out three toys in one swift of his sharp claw.

“Is this what you saying ‘have high defence and offense’?” Kanda said as he landed on his feet, while Allen is landed just behind him.

“Aside to the fact that those bullets are dangerous, these toys of yours are actually nothing.” Allen commented with the same confident smirk that Kanda has.

“Boo! You two are so cruel to my dolls!” Doll Road whined while throwing her cotton fist everywhere.

“Tch, let’s just finish this trashes already Moyashi.”

“It’s Allen.”

Allen and Kanda kicked the ground and jump high towards their opponents, while somewhere dark a mouth has stretch so much in disgusting delight.

Allen’s claw and Kanda’s katana has make a contact on Xiu’s barrier made from vines of plants.

Xiu and Chiharu both fly far from where they are standing earlier after the two lads’ destroys Xiu’s barrier. A kanji letter has become visible to Chiharu’s view; shining on its Sovereign’s color, mark of Tatara is embedded on Xiu’s forehead.

“Are you alright Xiu?” Chiharu asked worriedly to the newly revealed celestial warrior.

“Yea, what about you Chiharu?” Xiu asked, but Chiharu couldn’t answer as Xiu put his arms under her legs and shoulder then jump to the side to dodge Allen’s attack.

They didn’t know what happen; at first Allen and Kanda suddenly stop moving and stare on nothing, then the next thing they knew the two start attacking them as if they are being control.

Xiu couldn’t think of anything to stop the two, he doesn’t want to hurt them, and he couldn’t afford to have Chiharu be in total danger than they already are now.

He tries to restrain them once, but those two doesn’t care if they would get hurt by their weapons just to slice off the plants he summoned; and so here they are, having an unrequited fight.

‘Just so you two wait, once I find a safe place for Chiharu I’m so gonna make you two kiss!’ Xiu swear as vile of nerve appeared on his temple.

For not too long, Xiu indeed find a safe place where he could hide Chiharu for a while. The small stone house of the poor residence Chiharu and Kanda saved is widely open for them; the family is even ushering them to get in.

Without sensing bad Xiu entrusted Chiharu on the family, and went where the two are.

‘Oh I’m so gonna make two kiss each other!’ Xiu swore again, as he glaring at two fighters from another house’s roof.

The mark on his forehead shone on respected color as several rose vines has shown themselves and surrounds their owner’s wellbeing.

“Now then what I should do to you two to wake up?” his honey color orbs shone in full bloodlust as he staring down at the two fighters.

Xiu lifted his right hand and points the two which like a commanding gesture to his plants that it immediately complied.

The vines surround Allen and Kanda’s bodies together and binding them tightly. 

Before the two fighters could get free from the grasp of Xiu’s plants, the said celestial warrior runs on the opposite direction of where Allen and Kanda and jump down making his vines pulls up the two ‘till they’ve past the high of the building where Xiu was standing just a while ago.

Upon landing, Xiu who caught their sight of falling beings commands his plants to pull them down hard that both the lads crash to ground of sand.

“Ooh, aren’t you two were feeling lucky that we were in Sairo?” he said with scary smile on.

But the fight isn’t over yet; the two start attacking Xiu once again even though they still bound by the vines; but then Xiu able to dodge their every attacking easily since the two were now slower than before.

“Ah you two won’t stop huh!” Xiu then summon a huge, pretty huge, man-eating plant who easily eaten Allen and Kanda.

“Hey, hey~ don’t swallow them~” Xiu sing sang order to his huge plant, that enjoying on chewing the two lads. “They’ll be bad for your appetite~” he continue.

If anyone of them could hear him now, they couldn’t be able to figure it out if Xiu is joking or not.

After of some chewing, the plant got tired on their taste that it spews out them and they flew past to its owner, just behind Xiu.

Vines are no longer binding them but they have saliva all over their beings, with their appearance now Xiu wanted to laugh at them yet he keep himself from doing so. That would be rude right? Ha! As if Xiu is worry about that!

The man-eating plant has went back of where it came from, under of the ground.

Allen has three slash from his claws that ruin his clothes, while Kanda has wound on his left arm caused by his katana.

When the outside of the house has gone silent, Chiharu slowly opens the door and saw Xiu standing just next on sitting Allen and Kanda. Seeing that the fight has finally finished, Chiharu went out the house after giving her thanks to the family and close the door.

Chiharu jog towards them and halted next to Xiu.

“Are you alright, Chiharu?” Xiu with his ever gentle tone asked the young lady from another world. Chiharu nodded in response.

“Are they alright?” Chiharu asked worriedly.

“Yes… maybe?” despite the unsure reply, Xiu is actually has smile on his face.

Seeing his expression, as if he is enjoying the state of the two fighters, Chiharu has sweat drop on her cheek while looking at Xiu with unbelievable expression on her own.

As if waking up from a dream, Allen and Kanda open their eyes.

Allen scratches his head but something caught his attention, while Kanda is staring at his wellbeing state with puzzle look on his face.

Saliva, ruined clothes, and wound.

“Just what happen?” both said in unintentional unison.

Xiu and Chiharu just stare at them.

The two fighters stood, and even wanting to dust their clothes they couldn’t do it since they look like showered in saliva all over.

“Xiu did you use Chomp on us?” Allen question, although he knows the answer.

Xiu smiles brightly as if answering Allen’s question.

Allen just let out a sigh.

“Who is Chomp?” Chiharu asks for both her and Kanda.

“Chomp is Xiu’s man-eating plant pet.”

“A pet?” Kanda question.

“A man-eating plant?” Chiharu’s cowardice activates.

“Ah right, I haven’t tell you right?” Xiu said to Chiharu. “I’m Tatara.” He simply said as his mark present itself on his forehead.

“So you are a Celestial Warrior, huh.” Kanda stated; Xiu nodded to him.

“My power as Tatara is I can control all kind of plants that existing in the world. By the way, Allen is Kokie.” Xiu continued “And Kanda, you are actually Toroki right?”

“You…” Kanda grumble. He has a feeling that Xiu isn’t all ordinary, but look he really is.

“How did you know Xiu?” Allen asked, wondering, he just learns about it during their fight with those toys.

“I have my own way.” Xiu said, dismissing the topic.

Kanda sighs, dismissing the idea of asking further.

“Just to tell you, I will not going to join you.”

“Eh why is that?!” Allen asked, shock to the sudden declaration.

“Why would I join on a group with a Moyashi?”

“Huh? What’s up with you Bakanda.”

“Oh, so you know it’s you Moyashi.”

“It’s Allen Bakanda.”

And the bickering starts once again.

Chiharu looks at to Allen then to Kanda in panic, thinking of a way how to stop the two whom now sending each other lightning from their eyes.

Xiu sighs, it not he is getting bored from their unreasonable quarrel, no he is still finds it amusing but…

Xiu then grabs Allen and Kanda on behind of their heads and bump their foreheads to each other while saying “Go hurry up and kiss already, idiots!” if it’s a joke or not, no one knows.  
Once again sweat drop appeared on Chiharu as she watches the sudden change of way of the lad.  
After of that unexpected clash of their heads, both have huge lump on the affected area.

“Eh~ interesting Celestial warriors~” Allen and Xiu flinches after hearing the familiar playful voice of their enemy.

Chiharu suddenly felt a gust of wind behind her and when all four of them lay their eyes on the source they found Lavi behind the young lady.

Without second wasted Lavi summoned his elemental seals and hit the fire emblem creating fire snake that attacks the three warriors.

Lavi on the other hand quickly grab Chiharu on her waist and get out.

When the fire disperses Xiu’s man-eating plant, different from the first one, has place on the celestial warriors previous position and the said people were nowhere in sight.


	6. [Byakko] Chapter 06

**Byakko Monogatari**  
**[Byakko] Chapter 06**  
**Bad Intention**  
**  
[Previously on Byakko Monogatari**

_“Eh~ interesting Celestial warriors~” Allen and Xiu flinches after hearing the familiar playful voice of their enemy._

_Chiharu suddenly felt a gust of wind behind her and when all four of them lay their eyes on the source they found Lavi behind the young lady._

_Without second wasted Lavi summoned his elemental seals and hit the fire emblem creating fire snake that attacks the three warriors._

_Lavi on the other hand quickly grab Chiharu on her waist and get out._

_When the fire disperses Xiu’s man-eating plant, different from the first one, has place on the celestial warriors previous position and the said people were nowhere in sight.  
]_

**[Inside the Book]**  
**[—Ruika Village—]**

The man-eating plant opens its huge mouth revealing Xiu with his mark shining on his forehead, Allen on his white cowl with his hood on his head and Kanda.

“Wooh! That was close!” Allen states in relief as he and the others gets out from the mouth of Xiu’s other pet.

Kanda stares at the man-eating plant that just protected them from Lavi’s attack and sigh after some seconds. For the first time to his life he was thankful to a man-eating plant, though, he would never say it, especially in front of a certain beansprout and its owner.

He cannot die with such a lame death; well, not that he’s gonna die, anyhow.

“Thanks Zomb!” Xiu thanked as he gently caress the top of his plant that just leaned down to him, before it went back to its seed that on Xiu’s hand.

“Now then where Lavi could bring Chiharu?” Allen question to no one, since none of them three knows where that redhead could bring their friend.

“Aren’t you two were so overprotective on that girl?” Kanda finally stated what he has been observed. Xiu and Allen lay their eyes on him in confusion, “She’s just not a friend of yours isn’t she?”

“I thought you were a total dumb.” Allen stated, ignoring Kanda.

Since Kanda is actually thankful to that plant that owned by Xiu, he just let Allen go for once and instead he just let out an irritated ‘tch’.

“Chiharu is…” Xiu started as he gets near at Kanda to whisper the answer he wanted to own. “the chosen girl of Byakko, but—” Xiu’s face saddened as he remember the time that Chiharu gave her decision over the matter “she rejected the role.”

“Hmp, then that means she just nothing now. Why you two keep protecting her?”

Xiu and Allen smiles as they have only one answer for their actions towards the young lady from another world.

“Because Byakko summoned her for us.” Xiu stated, clear and gentle. “No matter what her decision, as long as she’s here we will protect her from anyone and anything.”

“And with that, we should look for her now.” Allen said as he run away from the two, deciding to start the search for their lady.

Xiu smirk before running to opposite direction, Kanda sighs while deciding to walk.

Chiharu has her eyes wide open in shock as Lavi’s lips makes a contact on her own. She tries to resist but the grip of Lavi’s hands on her waist and snaking behind her were strong enough to halt her.

Her free hands were keep pulling his clothes in hope to pull him as well but with no avail; he just to stronger.

The kiss didn’t stop there, Lavi held Chiharu’s nape which make her gasp in shiver, the red head takes this opportunity to enter his tongue in her mouth.

He swirl his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her on the process.

Despite doing such an indecent thing, Lavi’s doesn’t have any feelings for the girl, he just executing the order that gave to him.

His one visible eye was kept open as he ravishing the other’s mouth without her permission. He clearly sees her tears that forming in her eyes as she giving all of her strength to get away, which turns out nothing to him.

He felt sorry for her; after all it’s not her choice to get in this mess up country, where her life is in danger.

The indecent kiss only stops when they fell on the bed that in the middle of the room they are in. Chiharu pants hard as she trying to regain her normal breathing, while Lavi is staring at her wellbeing. 

If ever they meet in different circumstances he might fall on her charms; but unfortunately, this is their fate that written in their palms.

Without forgetting the orders to him, he pins Chiharu’s wrist together by just his one hand as the other hand has started to untie her brown cowl, while the said girl is still defying and rejecting him.

“If I were you I would stop fighting—”

“Why would I?! You were going to rape me!”

Lavi smile playfully down to her and nodded.

“Yea, that’s right!” he merrily answered; as he forcedly opens her top clothes revealing her white fair skin

“STOP IT!” she begs, her tears has already falls down to her cheeks.

“Would you stop,” Lavi plead with disappointed face though he still have mirth smile decorating his face. “I’m doing you a favour you know!”

“Fa-favor?”

“Right,” Lavi nodded “You know if you no longer a virgin, then there’s no reason for you to become a priestess anymore. You will no longer qualify to summon Byakko, and maybe Byakko would throw you back to your world. Isn’t nice?”

Chiharu halted suddenly; right, according to the story of Universe of the Four Gods, the chosen girl must be a virgin in order to summon one of the Sovereigns.

But, for summoning Byakko or not Chiharu doesn’t want to lose her chastity over rape! At least let her choose who it will be!

For her whole life she let other people chooses the path for her.

Her stepfather forced her to get into a school she doesn’t want to be in.

Her mother arranges several marriages for her.

Then goes saying she should become an elegant lady, that she must have high grades, that she should become popular in her school, that she must do anything. They even force her to learn something she can’t. Her mother even go far by saying Chiharu should seduce her stepbrother instead, saying it’s legal since they are not siblings in blood.

And now even here?! 

Even here, there are still people whom would tell her of what she must do?!

Saying its for her own good?!

That she MUST lose her important self just to satisfy them?!

If she didn’t, she is nothing but a trash?!

Oh how her life is full of mess up!

No, no, no, NO!

“I don’t want it!” 

With resentment on herself and her current situation, her two fingers alloy rings that she wearing shines brightly with green color, as if Byakko answers her.

The light blinds Lavi that he covers his only visible eye with his hand; this gesture become chance for Chiharu who quickly push the redhead out her top and without second she quickly run out the room while the light is slowly fading.

Chiharu runs down the stairs of that place while thinking that she must find Xiu and Allen but that thought cut off as soon as she get out from the inn where Lavi brought her.

‘Wait, why I must find them?’ she question herself, ‘Aren’t I rejected the idea to become their priestess?’ she hold her hands together and close it on her chest as she trembling in fear and doubt on herself ‘I—I shouldn’t depend on them! I…’ tears has begun to fall down from her eyes, ‘I don’t have any rights to be protected by them…’

“Oi!” A familiar manly, yet cold voice rung to her ears that made her flinch, “So you’ve just been here!” Kanda continued as he walking towards Chiharu whom just standing there, tearful eyes locks on him.

She shouldn’t depend on them, she shouldn’t expect them to protect her… and yet why is she so happy to see Kanda who is a Celestial Warrior of the Sovereign she just rejected?

“Those two has—” Kanda got cut off when all of the sudden Chiharu embrace him tightly as if her life is depends on him. In shock Kanda couldn’t do anything but letting her.

Lavi who make a contact on the stone wall caress the lump on his back head while blinking his eye to ease his blur vision. For goodness sake! He only has one eye and now it is going to get blur!

Lavi muttered a ‘tch’ when he realized that the girl that he supposed to rape has escape on his grasp.

He stands up and went to the nearest window of that room and from there he saw Chiharu embracing the newly discovered warrior. Once again he muttered a ‘tch’ before crashing the window and get out from there, landing swiftly in front of the two.

As soon as Lavi stood up Allen came from above and used his claw on the redhead who tries to block it with his hammer but Allen, with his anger for Lavi, has defeated his weapon’s defense, making his enemy fly on the other side of the road.

“Why is as time passes the Celestial Warriors of Byakko is getting stronger?!” Lavi whined as he caresses his new lump on his head.

Allen’s silver orbs then landed on Kanda with Chiharu who still hugging him without noticing the other’s presence.

“Kanda what’s happening here?” Allen asked, eyes narrowed “Why Chiharu is hugging you?”

“As if I know, Idiot Moyashi!” Kanda retorted,

“The name’s Allen, Bakanda!”

“Who cares stupid Moyashi!”

And their quarrel goes on while Lavi witnessing the verbal fight between the two he have sweat drop on his head, wondering if the two are really both Celestial Warriors of the same Sovereign.

While the two is bickering and Lavi finding it amusing just like a certain ravenet, Xiu, ‘that certain ravenet’ came running towards them from behind the beautiful man.

“K-Kanda?” Xiu got confused on Kanda as he remembers what the man has said on them just a while ago. Oh how amusing to see how contradicts his words earlier to his situation now. “Chiharu?” Xiu went more confuse after noticing how cling she is to the long hair sword user that she feared a while ago.

Xiu touches Chiharu’s arm and calling her name with his ever so gentle voice.

Hearing Xiu’s voice Chiharu lifted her head and gaze on his feature,

She shouldn’t depend on them, she shouldn’t expect them to comfort her and yet happiness arose on her heart. Why she so happy to see them, when she shouldn’t?

Chiharu immediately, without thinking switch from Kanda to Xiu.

Xiu who welcome Chiharu on his arms and hugs her back, noticed her clothing, aside to the fact the Chiharu no longer has her brown cowl, her top clothe is opens with broken ties.

Xiu leaned on Chiharu and start whispering his ideas.

They talk in whispers that the three warriors couldn’t catch on, which confused Allen and Kanda. But  
Lavi has an idea on it; after all he is the one at fault.

Lavi suddenly felt a chill down his spine when they all witnessing Xiu being coated in green light while summoning his rose vines with sharp thorns and his honey color eyes held boiling anger towards the redhead.

Sweat drop appeared on Lavi’s cheek while he gulped down the saliva on his throat,

‘This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!’ he repeated on his mind like a mantra.

Seeing the overwhelming celestial power coming from the ravenet who rarely found in bad mood, Lavi summoned his elemental seals thinking what he should use to fight against Xiu.

‘I cannot use the Fire Seal, since for some reason Xiu’s plants gets more aggressive when they are in fire.’ Lavi sum up, as he remembers his past together with the ravenet warrior. ‘This is so bad!’

‘Xiu is a Celestial Warrior who is also a former general and I’m just a Bookman for goodness sake!’

“Don’t move Lavi~” Xiu’s tone weren’t gentle or calm like the usual; his tone now is full of anger and bloodlust. “You know what would happen if you do, right~” 

Oh how much Lavi knows about it!

“I’ll make it quick as I can!”

‘No, you wouldn’t!’ Lavi thought; he knows Xiu’s side as a sadist being. ‘Okay,’ Lavi stare at his seals trying to figuring out what he should use.

While Lavi is having a mental panic which is not fitted for a Bookman, Xiu commands his vines to stab their prey but a checker door appeared behind the redhead bookman though this sudden appearance didn’t make Xiu to stop his attack.

As Xiu’s vines coming forwards a pair of ashen grey color hands came out from the now open door that showing nothing but void space beyond. As quickly as the vines stabs Lavi on his stomach causing him to throw blood out his mouth the hands with arms hugs the redhead and take him in, cutting the vines as the door closes.

“Road huh…” Allen stated, determined, while Xiu, calming his celestial power down and staring at his plants that cut off with some blood from Lavi, with guilt on his face.

**[Outside the Book]**  
**[—Kunigigaoka High School’s Rooftop—]**

Luca sighs as he finishes reading the current part; his smartphone then vibrates on his coat’s pocket. He takes it out and look onto the caller ID which makes him smirk; he answer it and place it on his ear.

“How is it Radius?” despite asking such a question, Luca knows that his butler would always bring good news and nothing but good news.

[Master Luca, I found what you are asking for. Apparently Ms. Hevlaska Haven is in Japan right now, exact location Namimori. As for her number I’ll going to send it to you now.]

“Alright, do it.”

Not long after he’d off the call, a message containing his former teacher’s number came in.

He quickly dials it and call.

After some rings someone picks up the phone.

[Who may this be?] A female voice that sounds kinda mature but sure familiar, ask, 

“Good afternoon Hev-sensei!”

**[Inside the Book]**  
**[—Ruika Village—]**

“Where are you going Kanda?” Allen asked as Kanda went towards the door of the pub they get in. Morning light enters the pub as soon as the sword user opens it wide.

“Where else? I’m outta here!”

“But Kanda we must gather!”

“Ha?! What for? We don’t have a priestess since that girl just rejected us by rejecting the role bestowed on her.” 

Good thing for them, the owner of the pub is a Byakko worshipper and he doesn’t have customer who might report him letting Celestial Warriors take refuge on his business.

“But Kanda—”

“It’s alright Allen,” Xiu cut the white hair off with gentle smile on his lips, sitting next to him is the said girl “but Kanda when we got in trouble with our enemies would you come to help us?”

“Hmp, let me see if I have spare time to waste with you, especially with Moyashi.”

“It’s Allen!”

“Kanda, we aren’t just Celestial Warriors but we are also citizens of this, Sairo. It would be nice if we could fight together for our country.”

“Hmp, suit to yourself.” Then Kanda left, closing the door at the same time.

“I’m sorry.” Chiharu apologized; blaming herself for Kanda’s departure.

Right if she just agreed to be their priestess Kanda might stay with them.

“It’s alright. The Celestial Warriors were fated to gather no matter what are the circumstances. Byakko will guide us through his power so no matter where we go we will always finds our way to each other. ”

“But that Kanda, it will be difficult to find him again.” Xiu and Chiharu looks at to Allen “He, for some reason, I can sense great hatred on him, for his destiny.”


	7. [Byakko] Chapter 07

**Byakko Monogatari**   
**[Byakko] Chapter 07**   
**Sorrows**

**[Inside the Book]**   
**[—Ruika Village—]**

After Kanda left them, Xiu and Allen decided to stay at the pub that turns out an inn as well. The owner let them stay as he is a supporter of Byakko; telling them he will keep their identities as a secret and just put them as travellers.

They thanked him wholeheartedly before they went upstairs and rest for the day.

After some hours of sleeping, Xiu woke up and went out to buy new cowl and clothes for their friend; leaving Allen and Chiharu sleeping.

As soon as Xiu closes the door of their rented room Chiharu woke up and still feeling guilty for Kanda’s departure. If she could just accept the role, then Kanda wouldn’t have to left, but the thought of losing her life, her useless life, is something that stopping her from doing so.

Since her life is revolving around being control by anyone, she has many regrets.

If she just has the same courage to Kudo Satsuki or anyone in Celestial Warriors, she probably, at least, done something.

But there she is, have many regrets, having false hopes, unwanted wishes and all of her what if.

“If I could just…” Chiharu muttered as she put her face between her knees.

“Just what Chiharu?” Allen asked before he yawns soundly, stretching his arms in the air. Chiharu quickly look at to him “It is about Kanda?” Chiharu is little hesitant but nodded.

“I was thinking if I agree to be your priestess then Kanda—”

“Op! Stop right there!” Allen with his gentle smile halted her words. “You know even if you agree to become our priestess, I doubted that Kanda would join us.”

This statement from the white hair makes Chiharu confused.

“I said it right? That I can sense great hatred from Kanda for his destiny; something probably happened to him to hate his mark of Byakko. But whatever it is you’re not involved with it.”

“But then there’s probably at least small chance—” Allen shook his head side to side, and then shrugged his shoulder.

“Nah, doubted it. Until he’d past that hatred, Kanda would never join us. Well I do hope he help us sometimes.” Allen then went laid back on his bed “It’s not your fault, and would never be your fault. What happen in Sairo and Byakko’s worshippers are faults of those who turn this country into chaos.”

“Allen.”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask this… but what exactly happen in Sairo? What’s the need of a priestess and Celestial Warriors?”

Allen stays silent while staring at the ceiling with his serious moonlit eyes.

“Sairo huh…” he’d breathe in.

And that silent went on.

Meanwhile Xiu, who strolling among the busy street of Ruika Village’s market district, is have serious look on his face that Chiharu or Allen have never seen before.

“Lavi…” he muttered as he looks up to the bright sky.

[ _  
“Xiu~” Lavi tackled Xiu, who wearing simple Chinese clothing in Sairo—who is busy writing on a scroll in a huge library room._

_On the desk just in front of the young teen stacks of scrolls are place neatly there._

_“Lavi? What are you doing here? Bookman will get mad at you.” Xiu said after recognising the only person whom treating him a friend._

_“Aww! Don’t be like that! Grandpaps is sleeping soundly right now! So I have my whole time free!”_

_“No, you don’t.” Xiu said in firm tone. “I’m so sure Bookman has given you many works to work on to and you being all lazy bastard of an apprentice escape all those works.”_

_“Che’ how did you know?”_

_“It’s always like that.” Xiu said in finality. “Now go back to your job and do it properly.”_

_“But I’m so bored!” Lavi whined as he fell down on Xiu’s being “Hey Xiu let’s do something!”_

_“Like?” Xiu asked while he continues on writing._

_Thinking that the young man finally got an interest Lavi think up something,_

_“If you can’t answer that simple question in less than three second then go back to your work Bookman Junior!” Xiu quickly said before he started his countdown, “Three!”_

_“Eh?! Wait up Xiu!”_

_“Two!”_

_Unbeknownst to Lavi who knows being apprentice of Bookman Xiu is actually calling for his mentor; after all he has work to do as a general, so he can’t afford to laze at all._

_“Outside!”_

_“On—huh?!” Xiu scowled, turning his whole attention on his friend._

_“Yep, outside!” Lavi answer with huge grin “Let’s go out and stroll the street! And start announcing about you being a Celestial Warrior!”_

_“Are you an idiot?!” Xiu scowled yet again, “Ah wait, let me rephrase that. You’re an idiot!”_

_“Why?! Isn’t nice to tell everyone that they are being protected by a Celestial Warrior; telling them that they have blessing of Byakko right in front of their eyes!”_

_“Yep, that’s right. You Are A Complete Idiot Lavi.” Xiu said firmly as he went back to his work._

_“Oh c’mon dude, it wouldn’t be hurt right!”_

_“Lavi, Bookman has some expectation on you when he took you in to become his apprentice, now don’t waste it and go back to your work!” Xiu stated as answering Lavi’s whined._

_Expectation is what Xiu hated the most._

_Since he was a child everyone in his house expect something big from him._

_As an heir he couldn’t afford to laze and disappoint everyone; even his position as a general is something he works hard on, that bears fruit._

_If he just didn’t born as a Celestial Warrior—no—if he didn’t born on such a family with full of tradition then his life would be easier._

_If he can be like Lavi, it will be nice._

_“Eh?! But I’m bored!” Lavi whine yet again; and now while bumping his fists on the wall behind Xiu. The said ravenet has sweat drop on his head upon watching the whining lad behind him, he sighed as smile tug on his lips._

_“Alright! Alright! Alright!” Xiu given up which make the other teen twinkle his eyes and have wide smile “Just a little walk and no announcing!”_

_“Yes Sir!” Lavi grinned widely, like a child.  
_ ]

Xiu sighs as his past with Lavi tumble on his mind.

“I’m sorry….” He muttered, remembering the time he made his plants stabs Lavi. “…Lavi.” 

‘I’m a general and yet I couldn’t able to protect this country, nor the citizens, or you, Bookman nor even the princess. How useless I am!’ Xiu bit his bottom lip. ‘I’m such a failure.’ Tears start well up on his eyes.

The door of the room where Chiharu and Allen then opens and Xiu came in with bags in his hands, blinking several times to them before he tug a smile.

“What’s up?” Xiu asked, confused on the silence between the two.

“Chiharu is asking about Sairo.”

“Eh~” Xiu chimes,

“Where did you go Xiu?” Chiharu asked; a little lighted than she woke up.

“Hmm? Ah, I just bought you a new set of clothes and your cowl.”

“I’m sorry!”

“Huh? For what? It wasn’t your fault that Lavi ruined it.” Xiu said as he closes the door and went towards her. He patted her hair gently “How are you now?”

“I’m fine, thank you and I’m sorry for acting like that.”

Xiu gave her a half-smile then, these apologizing will just keep go on anyway.

If he can say sorry that easily like Chiharu do.

“So… you were asking about Sairo?” Chiharu nodded, while Xiu is sitting on the other bed. “I tell you then, just so you know I am a former general in the palace when the Sairo met its demise so I know most of it.”

“Really?” Xiu nodded.

“Eh, I don’t know about that.” Allen chimes as he sits next to Chiharu.

“You never ask me. Anyways, it all started four years ago.”

“It was during the celebration for Byakko, three people came in and all of the sudden ordered Emperor Nea to stop the worship for Byakko and if he don’t they will kill everyone on that place. I-I was in there too. 

They called themselves Fallens.

When the Emperor refuse Wisely kills him without moving where he was standing, and as soon as Emperor Nea died, they force Lord Komui to take the throne.”

“Lord Komui?”

“He is the eldest son of Emperor Nea.”

**[—Palace, in Lavi’s room—]**

Lavi is sleeping soundly on his room, he is paler than he used to be and his stomach has bandage showing that he has wound there.

“Lavi, Xiu…” the man whom sitting on a chair next to Lavi’s bed with sorrowful face while looking down at to the wounded fighter. “Why these things must have happened? Linali!”

Feats of knocks then resound the quiet room, when the man turn his head as the door is gradually opening he saw someone that made him broke into tears.

The other person quickly came in and closes the door after seeing his emperor crying mess.

“How’s Lavi?”

“Good enough to say he is no longer in trouble.” Lord Komui answers, he then sighs still sorrow in his face “To think that it was Xiu who caused this.”

“What Lavi even done to deserve Xiu’s wrath?”

“Seems like, Tykki ordered Lavi to rape a girl close to Xiu.”

“What for?” Lord Komui shook his side to side telling the other that he doesn’t know.

“Reever… I’m such a useless man, ne.”

“What are you talking about? It’s not your fault that these things happen.”

“But doing nothing over it is—”

“What are you saying? You let Xiu escaped back then!” Reever whisper to his current Emperor, reminding him that he did right “If those Fallens just didn’t use you and Bookman to Linali and Lavi, those two might be with Xiu by now and helping each other to save the Sairo!” 

“But—but I’m the cause of my subjects suffering! If I’m just not a coward then we might—”

“Stop it, Komui! It’s normal to be afraid especially if your opponent were so strong that even a Celestial Warrior like Xiu couldn’t defeat! Look Xiu is all beaten and in dead state but if you didn’t let him escape then he might dead by now and we no longer have hopes that Byakko will be summon! Look even the veteran Bookman who is also a Celestial Warrior has beaten as well. We still have them, the Celestial Warriors of Byakko and the prophecy of the girl from another world! But you need to stay strong, not only for Linali but also for everyone in Sairo!”

Lord Komui stays quiet asking himself of what he should do for the Sairo.

**[Outside the Book]**   
**[—Moving Car—]**

“After resting for a whole day, and reflecting their situation, Xiu, Allen and the young lady has continued their journey to find the remaining warriors of Byakko.”

Luca sighs, and then look outside of the window of his black mustang that being drive by his butler Radius.

He is in his way now towards his former teacher, Hevlaska Haven’s house in Namimori.

Wanting to do something to extract Chiharu out of book; he cannot bear just sit somewhere and let things go against his stepsister.

She almost get kill and then now rape; moreover he cannot bear it that—that it all happening under his watch. 

He was just thankful to those two who keep protecting her despite her rejection, but he didn’t know if ever they continue doing it or what will happen to Chiharu next time that Lavi attack them.

He must do something.

“Master Luca,” Radius calls out for his spacing master, whom glances at him after several tries. “It’s rare for you to space out that long; I’ve been calling you for ten times now.”

Luca heaved a sigh before giving his full attention to his butler.

“Sorry, I’m just worried—” he cut himself as he realized that his butler might not believe in him, on the absurd situation his stepsister were in.

“To whom? If may I?”

“Nothing.”

“Master Luca, you are not a person whom just worried for nothing. Tell me, whatever it is, however it is, I will always on your side.”

“Gonna think of it.” Luca said in finality.

Radius has been Luca’s butler since they met ten years ago. He knows him more to anyone and he is willing to go on hell with him.

But if his master said nothing, then it is something.

To bother him that much, Radius knows that it is something big.

But he decided to keep quiet for now, he will eventually learn about it.

**[Inside the Book]**   
**[—Palace, Road’s Room—]**

“Linali-chan~” Road with her sickly sweet voice sing-sang on Linali’s ears “It’s your time; go and kill that former General.” Linali’s eyes that now no longer spellbound widen “If you fail you know what will happen right~”

“Yes.” Linali answers in full of hesitation and fear.

Road’s mouth then stretch into huge menacing grin after hearing the princess’ trembling voice.


	8. [Byakko] Chapter 08

**Byakko Monogatari**   
**[Byakko] Chapter 08**   
**Madness**

**[Outside the Book]**   
**[—Namimori—]**

A woman with silver-grey long wavy hair serves a tea to Luca who thank her with smile, and gave tea to the butler who is standing behind his master.

After some hours of long ride, Luca and his butler have able to reach her house and now on the inside of her messy house.

Piles of books and papers were everywhere the place; when Luca and his butler enter they got huge hesitation to get in as various papers were scattered on the floor.

With insistence from the woman with silver color eyes they step on the papers while Luca has sweat drop on his head and his butler has urge to clean the place.

‘Hev-sensei never changed.’ Luca sighs, remembering his time with the said teacher on her area in the faculty room. It always surprising him how come the other teachers just ignore her mess.

Luca heaved a sigh of defeated before presenting the book of the Universe of the Four Gods on the woman.

“Where did you get it Luca-kun?” she asked while taking the book out of her former student’s hand.

“In Kunigigaoka High School; in one of their plays.”

“Kunigigaoka?” Hevlaska questionably said while sitting on the couch across her guests. “But… how come that they got their hands on this?” 

Luca shrugged his shoulder, “Who knows?”

“So… what is it? What is that thing that bothering you?”

“You know Hev-sensei, I’ll be prank to you; for me all of your ideas about another world is all absurd to me. To tell you the truth, I once thought that you are an insane person.”

“I know Luca-kun.”

“But right now, you are the only one that can help me and my sister.”

“Chiharu-chan?”

“Yes. I know this is too sudden but… Chiharu was suck inside that book right in front of my eyes.”

“Y-You’re joking right? I-I mean like you said they are just absurd, too good to be true!”

“But it is true! Chiharu is inside and her life is always in danger!”

Radius stares at his master with wide eyes.

He knows his master more than to anyone, and he is very well aware that his master would never believe in such; but there he is saying his stepsister was inside the book and her life are in danger.

Such absurd thing to happen but he knows that his master would never lie.

Hevlaska opens the book, wanting to know if what Luca has said were true and she was beyond when she found the name of her former student’s stepsister.

“Chiharu hold the frantic elder woman as the warriors of Byakko were fighting against their opponent.”

“No way… this is—”

**[Inside the Book]**   
**[—A Village—]**

On a small apartment on a village somewhere in Sairo, a woman who has pale skin and dark circles around her eyes, her hair were tied up in a bun and wearing long Chinese dress is sitting on her bed while staring into her silver pocket watch as the long hand is moving towards 12, and shorter hand has placed in eight. She is staring at it with shaking hands and wide open eyes.

“Three… two… one… ze—” she cut off when loud blast was heard from the next building.

The elder woman known as Miranda look out from her window and saw the great mess on the building, below were the soldiers from the palace, laughing wholeheartedly as they walking away from the scene.

The next building was filled with Byakko worshipers, so according to orders: once they’ve caught they’ll be kill instantly. No remorse or whatever and looks like the soldiers even find it ridiculously fun.

Miranda was shaking in fear.

No she’s not a worshiper but she scare to get caught with those explosive.

No scratch the whole thing, that’s not the reason why she is trembling in fear.

Unbeknownst to anyone, their village caught up in some weird situation; and been happening for half a year now.

For some unknown reason Miranda is the only who weren’t affected by the repetition; yes only Miranda. Or maybe—as Miranda thinking—she is already an insane person.

Can you blame her?

For her whole life she is always a clumsy, slowpoke, weak, coward, useless, unlucky and an ugly elder woman.

Because of her clumsiness, weak, unlucky, and slow poke she is tend to fire from many jobs she get into; she didn’t even lasted for a day. 

“Miranda! Miranda! Poor Miranda! Unlucky, ugly, useless! Always looking for a job, and yet the lazy bitch gets fired!”

Is always like this even there’s no repetition: once she left her building, kids would start singing such lullaby about her; insulting her all the way till to next road.

After passing the singing kids, she witnesses a restaurant that got caught with hungry white tigers. Even knowing those tigers won’t chase her, in fear the repetition went out by chance she runs away from the scene.

After panting heavily, she continues walking towards her destination.

The only place that wants a helper. 

A pub where she will break many plates which will become reason to lose the job.

She just lasted for one hour, after breaking—though unintentionally—the owner fired her.

With distress that shouldn’t exist since it is already expected, Miranda went back to her small apartment while lamenting her worst luck.

It’s not her fault for not being caught up with repetition, but there she is, almost in madness—no—she probably already broke.

Well who wouldn’t, witnessing everything happen repeating every day is something someone like her could handle.

After entering her apartment, she exhaustedly plops on her bed and cares the silver pocket watch that’s in her hand.

She always carries it; take care of it, treating it with care.

[ _  
“I give you this!”_

_“What is this?” Miranda questioned as she accepting the silver pocket watch from a young lad with orange-hair and amethyst color eyes._

_“It’s my treasure from my mother but…”_

_“But?”_

_The young lad chooses not to continue and smile to Miranda, “Please take care of this, Mir-san.”  
_ ] 

“Shuu-kun.” Miranda murmured while staring at the silver pocket.

Shuu is the only person she considered her friend and the only person looking at up her as an equal human.

**[—Dessert—]**

“Closed Village?” Chiharu and Allen questioned to Xiu as they moving for the next place.

Xiu nodded “It is a village which no one can enter.”

“If no one can enter it… then why are we going there?” Allen asked.

“Simple, it is probably some sort of uncontrolled celestial power; and I actually thinking that it is not just a closed village but it is actually connected on time flow.”

“Subaru, huh?” Allen mutters which Xiu nodded with.

“Right, Subaru is a celestial warrior that can manipulate the time; and aren’t the emerald gave us the clue of ‘Time’ and with that I was thinking it is the time to investigate that village.”

Allen and Chiharu nodded in understanding,

“We don’t have a clue whatever happening inside that closed village. It’s either their time has stop, or a repetition. But from the information I gathered, seems like the village stop welcoming outsiders was started half a year ago.”

“Already half a year, eh… then if that’s the case there’s a chance that if we enter that place then we might not be able to get out?”

Xiu nodded to Allen with playful smile.

“Wait a second! Then we will be trap in there as well?!” Chiharu asked, scared and frantic.

Xiu nodded “But it’s alright. We will solve it and then leave the place, and if we were lucky we might leave with a new Celestial Warrior.”

“You are so optimistic today Xiu…” Allen point out while staring at his fellow warrior.

“Hm? Am I?” with innocent smile.

“You are.” Both teen answers; agreeing at each other.

“Are you really like that, Xiu?” Chiharu asked, before Xiu make their horse stop.

“You aren’t at all Xiu.” Allen answers instead, as he halted as well.

“Right, it is La—” Xiu smile sadly, deciding not to continue.

It will shock the two if they learn his relationship with their enemy.

“It is…?” both were waiting for his answer, 

“A friend’s.”

“I wonder who this friend of yours; he’s good at rubbing his personality on you.” Allen stated with amused smile “I want to meet him.” He added while the three of them climb down from their horses.

‘You already met him.’ Xiu wanted to say but couldn’t.

The three travellers look at to the tall walls that disconnecting the village to the outside world.

“Well look at that, we’re here now; at Toki Village.” Xiu announced as he smirking in full amusement.

Though, that smile didn’t last long as his mind remember what he had done to his friend.

‘Please be alive, Lavi.’

[—Toki Village Inside—]

The loud blast from neighbourhood, the kids singing their insulting song and the hungry white tigers; nothing, nothing! Nothing has change! She still trapped in repetition! 

“What I should do?! I’ll go crazy! SOMEONE SAVED ME!!!”

“AH!!! MIRANDA HAD GONE CRAZY!!!” although the kids screamed, they are more making fun of her instead.

They run far away from her while keep insulting her.

“What I should do?!” tears were overflowing out from her eyes and don’t have intention to stop anytime now. She broke down on her knees and let her tears continue.

“Are you alright, miss?” a gentle voice asked.

Miranda upon hearing the voice quickly looks up on the person standing before her; but instead of finding one, she found three people: two boys and a girl.

The first one is have white short hair and moonlit eyes, he has unusual red scar on the left side of his face.

The second boy has short jet-black hair and honey colour eyes.

And the girl has long dark green haired, wearing eye glasses and behind those are beautiful ocean colour eyes and have a mole on the left side just below her mouth.

Miranda cannot recognize them.

They are unfamiliar.

They are…

They are…

“MY SAVIORS!!!” she scream as tears still continues, holding Allen’s hand that he used to offer to the elder woman.

Sweat drops appeared on each of the three as they suddenly confused on her, and their situation.

“YOU GOING TO SAVE ME FROM REPETITION NEH?! NEH?!”

“Uhm, please calm down first!” Allen ask to the elder who crying nonstop.

After—not totally—calming down the elder, they went into the nearest restaurant. Xiu, Chiharu and Miranda ordered tea, while Allen ordered all meals in the menu, which caused a sweat drop on the elder.

“So… while Allen is munching on his foods, let’s hear Miranda-san.” Xiu suggested as they watching Allen gulping all the foods before him.

“O-okay… well it all started half a year ago. At first I find it strange that what happen yesterday were happening again I thought that I’m just tired and it is just my imagination but… all of it repeated all over again!” Miranda explained as her hands slowly finding their ways on her head.

She then looked straight ahead on the two guys, before her and Chiharu.

“You guys! You guys will help me right?! RIGHT?!”

“Calm down Miss Miranda! We will really gonna go down there since if we didn’t stop this repetition then we wouldn’t be able to leave this place either.” Xiu explained.

“Really?! Then you can stop this repetition?!”

“Well about that… we can do it with your cooperation.” Xiu stated, at the same time Allen finishes his dishes.

“Thanks for the food!” Chiharu has sweat drop on her hair with awkward smile, while staring at the white haired boy rubbing his stomach.

‘Where all the food he just ate goes?’

“My cooperation?! B-BUT I don’t have anything about this!!!”

“Calm down Miranda-san! You—as someone who aren’t affected by this phenomenon—there’s a big chance that the cause of it is something to do with you.”

“Then you were saying that Miranda-san is actually a—” Xiu nodded onto his gluttonous comrade,

“Yes, Miranda-san is might be a Celestial Warrior.” Xiu half whisper declared; making sure that none of the other customers were able to hear him, after all it is dangerous if someone found out about them.

“Ce—ce—ce—celestial war—mhm!” Xiu covers Miranda’s mouth as quickly as he can.

“Please calm down Miranda-san! It will be dangerous not just for us but also for yourself if someone hears you talking about it!” Allen explained. “You know that right? The order from the emperor four years ago.”

Miranda nodded furiously after understanding their tight situation, but when Xiu removes his hand on the elder realization strikes her.

“THEN YOU GUYS ARE—mhm!” This time it was Chiharu who cover her mouth before Xiu could do it.

“Like we said! Calm down!” Allen whisper screams on her.

Xiu sighs; this will be a long~ day.

“Where’s your house Miranda-san?” Xiu asked, while Chiharu removes her hands.

But then a strong gust of wind interrupted them as that wind destroys the restaurant’s walls and equipment inside, making everything may it be people or objects flew on opposite direction where the wind came from.

Allen quickly summoned his white cowl and covers Xiu, Chiharu and Miranda.

When the gust finished blowing everything that it’s near, Allen remove his white cowl on the other three and found a lady with long dark green haired ties in twin tails; slowly landing on the ground.

“Who’s that?” Chiharu asked, cowardice activates again; Miranda is in the same—no scratch that—she’s worse than Chiharu.

“A new enemy?” Allen questioned, sensing the same presence the person has carrying with Lavi.

“Lenalee-sama…?”

All three heads turns onto ravenet’s direction, shock to hear the ravenet to call someone or better called an attacker with such a respect.

“Xiu?” Xiu gulped as he nodding his head fixated his sight on the lady outside the restaurant.

“That’s the princess of Sairo, sister of current emperor, Lenalee.”


	9. [Byakko] Chapter 09

**Byakko Monogatari**  
**[Byakko] Chapter 09**  
**Activation**

**[Inside the Book]**

[ _  
“Xiu-nii!” merrily calls of an eleven year old princess of Sairo, Lenalee as she running towards the tall fifteen year old lad—who’s walking alongside the Bookman Junior—while carrying a scroll._

_Both teens halted and turn towards the happy princess who successfully caught up with them; both smiles seeing her form standing before them._

_“What is it Lenalee-sama?” Gentle, manly, with respect and warm voice asked the princess whom panting as she bringing back her normal breathing._

_“This!” she answers after extending her hands that holding the white scroll towards the lads._

_“This is ‘The Universe of the Four Gods for Byakko’s Priestess’.” Lavi said after recognizing the white scroll “What do you want from that princess?”_

_“Please read this to me, Xiu-nii!”_

_“Why I have a feeling that I do not exist in her world?” Lavi whisper to himself but audible that Xiu hear it causing a sweat drop and half smile from the other lad._

_Once, the young princess confessed to Xiu and Lavi about her ‘world’; her world are the people that important her._

_Her father Emperor, her elder brother, Bookman, Xiu and Lavi; she’s a princess but even so, the people in Sairo are not part of her world; only those who are important to her._

_Xiu is her favourite among them; because for her Xiu is someone she looking up to-this actually caused some minor dispute on Lord Komui’s side as he is known that have a ‘Sister Complex’, the emperor, and everyone closed to them knows this—Lenalee’s role model is none other than Xiu._

_Xiu turns to the young princess and gave a sad smile, “I’m so sorry Lenalee-sama, but me and Lavi has something important to do.” The princess pouted, completely disappointed on the answer from the young general._

_Lavi and Xiu smiles to each other; smiles that saying ‘it can’t be help’, then both kneel in one of their knees, levelling their eyes to the same height as the princess’ orbs, looking at her straight in the eyes._

_“Alright then, we will read it to you.” Xiu said making the girl smile in delight._

_“But!” the smiles quickly vanished after Lavi cut it off suddenly “After we were done with our jobs; so wait for us until then.”_

_Oh how easy to please the princess._

_“YES!” both men smile gently after witnessing the bright smile that the princess gives to them._

_But that promise lasted for three days; Xiu—as a General—received an order from the Emperor about a certain group of bandits causing trouble on one of the lands in Sairo; wanting to find out, Emperor Nea sent him. Lavi—as a Bookman—came with him as part of his training. Even so, Lenalee waited for them, patiently and longingly; and when they came back they finished some reports then fulfilled their promise to her which makes the princess happy._

_On the huge library of the castle, Lavi and Xiu read the book each of them per chapter._

_“Ne, ne! Xiu-nii is a Celestial Warrior, right?” Xiu nodded, “Who are you then?”_

_“I bare Tatara’s mark.”_

_The princess then smile, “Then our future priestess will be safe!”_

_“Why is that Lenalee?” Lavi asked, got curious on her way of thinking._

_“Because she has Xiu-nii as her protec—ah!”_

_“What’s wrong Lenalee-sama?”_

_Lenalee frowned suddenly which put the two in curiosity “I change my mind I don’t like her at all!!!”_

_This shocks the two, “Why is that all of the sudden Lenalee-sama?” but the princess stays quiet before she jumped out from their chair and run out the library. Lavi who’s good at looking at other people finally got an idea for the princess’ change of pace._

_“I see…” Lavi chimes while putting his hand behind his head while playful smile has decorating his handsome face. Xiu looks at him curious as of what he found._

_“What’s that Lavi? You’re being creepy!”_

_“Ha! I don’t want to hear that from a dense dork!” after increasing the other’s curiosity, Lavi gives out a mischievous smile to him “Look how dense you are, Xiu-nii~”_

_“Creepy.”_

_Lavi laugh then look back at him “You—have you forgotten, about Lenalee’s world?”_

_“What about it?”_

_“Hey there Xiu, if you’re a Celestial Warrior then you’ll leave this castle to join the priestess on searching for the other warriors right? Having a sudden realization that you’ll be away for a long time and your attention for her would lessen more than it is, Lenalee suddenly have urged to don’t like your future priestess. Also—”_

_“And? You are going to add more?”_

_“Why of course! Just to tell you, Lenalee likes you so much!”_

_“Well that’s always putting me in Lord Komui’s list of people he will execute soon when he becomes the emperor.”_

_“You’re in tight spot Xiu.” Lavi teased as he poking Xiu’s cheeks._

_“Cut it out Lavi!” and sighs_

_Lenalee went straight in her room, plopping on her bed while feeling frustrated._

_She already worse when she only thinking her world were just everyone she cares and not include the Sairo’s citizens; but now she even more worst, hating a someone that will someday save their country from the terrible future. She cannot help it, not feeling frustrated._

_Once that woman come, her Xiu-nii, Bookman and everyone will have their sight on her, which is just fine but when she thinking that one of her important person would leave the place just to travel with someone they barely know is what frustrates her._

_Why is the priestess must from another world? Why she cannot become the priestess instead?_

_Her thoughts suddenly cut off when feats of knocks sound on her door._

_“Lenalee-sama?” that voice, the gentle voice she knows very well._

_The door gradually opens and Xiu came in._

_“Why are you here?” Lenalee pouted while asking the lad._

_“What’s up with you suddenly hating someone that hasn’t existing yet?”_

_“Because!” Lenalee get up from her bed and look at to Xiu “Once she comes, you no longer going to stay here, I may no longer see you! I mean some Celestial Warriors were sacrificing their life just to protect that girl.”_

_Xiu scratches his head, he’s not good at this kind of thing, is it Lavi’s role not him._

_“Lenalee-sama, you see… the priestess has many amazing things on her world; a peaceful world, for example, and yet why do you think she will come here by her own decision?”_

_“She… she doesn’t have any choice, I mean… Byakko chose her and bring her here.”_

_“Yes, she didn’t come here by her own will and yet why do you think she’ll save this world despite the circumstances waiting for her?”_

_The princess keeps quiet, as being young and spoil Lenalee doesn’t know anything._

_“Suzuno Osugi, the previous priestess of our Sovereign, why do you think she went till the end?”_

_Again; nothing from the princess._

_“You know why?”Lenalee shook her head side to side “According to Bookman, it’s because Suzuno-san’s love for this country, and for her Celestial Warriors. The Celestial Warriors are the same; they love Suzuno-san that even it is so reckless and selfless they always putting her first. They protected her because despite she came from another world; she’s ready to protect ours instead. She came to love this world more than into her own.”_

_Silence conquers them,_

_“Well, on the other hand…” The princess looks at him “We haven’t sure if she’ll come or if she did, we’re not sure that it is my era.” Xiu shrugged his shoulder. “But, if she did come…” Xiu walks towards the young princess and pats her hair, giving her his gentle smile “Welcome her warmly and wholeheartedly, so she would feel at ease, okay?”_

_“Yes Xiu-nii.”  
_ ]

**[—Toki Village—]**

‘What now?’ Xiu questions as he saw the grown up version of his and Lavi’s little princess. ‘I thought I told her to welcome my priestess with open hands not with scary look… setting that aside she did changed drastically huh, I wonder what Lord Komui and Lavi’s reaction into this?’

[ _  
“LENALEE-CHAN!!!” Lord Komui while hugging Lenalee “DON’T MARRY ANYONE!!!”_

_“st-st-STRIKE!!!” Lavi with his eyes shape in hearts.  
_ ]

Xiu sighs, remembering some crazy antics.

“Xiu-nii~” Lenalee’s voice sounded like Road: creepy.

All eyes on him “Xiu… nii?” Chiharu questioned as they standing up.

“I thought you said that she’s the princess of Sairo, Xiu.” Allen stated, questioning the ravenet lad.

“Yo-yo-yo-you are not the prince right?” Miranda asked in panic and fear.

This is the reason why he cannot say about his relationship with Lavi.

“No.” Xiu answer firmly not removing his eyes on their enemy; that actually put the three in relief.

“Let’s play~ Xiu~nii~”

Upon further inspection, Xiu notices the unusual knee-high black boots that the former little princess’ wearing, a green stripe is showing down her leg from the top to bottom and green energy is emitting from her ankles.

“What is that Lenalee? Where did you get that super tight boots?” Xiu asked, like in the past.

“Oh?” Lenalee then look down on her black boots, then back to Xiu with playful smile on her face “From Road-sama!” She cheery answered.

“Did Lord Komui allow that? I doubted it…”

Lenalee’s smiles widen—though not as creepy as her voice entrance—her smile defines calmness.

“No~ but he doesn’t need to. Ne~ Xiu-nii~” in a blink of eye she disappeared from their sights but not mere second past when she suddenly reappeared right in front of Xiu with eyes that holds bloodlust, “Can I kill you for the sake of Sairo?” Allen, Chiharu and Miranda have their jaws drop and wide eyes as the next second the princess appeared.

‘For the sake—of what?!’ Xiu suddenly have a mental panic, as her words contradict her own.

Right on that moment Lenalee kicks Xiu on his torso making him fly till his back hits the wall of now mess up restaurant. The ravenet fell down on the floor while the other people there have decided to run for their lives.

Allen summoned his white cowl and used his claws to attack the princess who surprisingly flew on another direction.

“As always Crown Edge is effective for these things.” Allen stated, remembering the time he used the same technique to Lavi before.

Chiharu and Miranda went towards to Xiu—who on that time—is standing; at the same time Lenalee is standing as well.

She looks grumpily to Allen, “Who are you?” not actually interested; she just mad that this albino boy butting in on her fight with Xiu. “Cursed one.” She nicknamed, after seeing his star mark on the left side of his face.

“I’m—” Allen think up first if he should use his birth or his other name but went into conclusion to introduce himself properly to the fierce princess “One of Celestial Warriors of Byakko, Kokie; not so pleased to meet’cha Princess.” with playful smile.

“Well then Kokie, would you stop butting in? My only purpose on coming here is—” Her violet eyes then fixated to Xiu—who have Chiharu and Miranda on his side— “to kill Tatara.” And once again, in split seconds Lenalee disappeared and reappear in front of the three.

Right after she reappeared, white ribbons impale on the walls above the ravenet and it’s connected on Allen’s sleeve on his right arm.

Lenalee turns her head to him and sees a confidence smiles on the albino’s face.

“Sorry Princess, that’s the thing I cannot allow.”

Xiu then—after seeing a chance—summons his vines under his sleeves and holds them; while Allen summons another one of his white ribbon and wrap it on Lenalee’s neck and with his strength pulls the princess and throws her to the opposite direction where are the three.

After throwing the princess Allen summon back his ribbon while Xiu came to his side, thanking him for saving them.

“Are you alright~” Allen chimes with smile, trying to making the air around them light. “You’re not on yourself today.”

“I used to read scrolls on her four years ago.”

“Then this fight is too heavy for you then.” Allen stated, understanding the situation.

“I caught on guard because of Lenalee-sama’s world.”

“World?”

Before they could continue their conversation, a fierce whirlwind came to them that they barely dodge, but it coming towards the two ladies behind them.

Xiu threw a seed at the whirlwind and Zomb, the man-eating plant that saves the three while back at Ruika Village blossoms from the seed. The whirl wind stops and vanish leaving the plant by itself.

“I’m always thankful to Zomb you know.” Allen informed the owner.

“What about Chomp?”

“Not in slightest.” Allen answered after remembering the dreadful sticky saliva of the said plant.

“Since you butting in…” both lads stares at her “Then I’ll kill you too Celestial Warrior!”

“You are so confident Lenalee-sama~” Xiu commented, while remembering how coward is the princess before. Then Xiu’s face gets all serious “Maa, might as well get serious here.” As he summon more of his vines that immediately joins together and forms a shape: Scythe with thorns that acting as blade.

“Activate Dark Boots: Level Two.” Upon commanding, Lenalee’s dark boots’ green energy strips are replaced with circles with a cross mark on them, and her boots now have knee pads and straps around her thighs.

Allen also readies himself mentally, with his Celestial Tool: Crowned Clown.

And their clashed begins.

Meanwhile Chiharu and Miranda couldn’t do anything but to hide behind Zomb that Xiu left for their protection. At first the battlers are in equal terms, wounding, injuring and hitting each other; Xiu and Allen are in sync too but when Lenalee got more faster than she was before the fight becomes one sided.

Both lads gains more wounds and injuries; the young lady and elder woman were both shaking, both with fear but Chiharu is more worried for the two.

Miranda—whom watching the fierce fight—started to question herself if she really a Celestial Warrior. She is with no doubt clumsy, slow, creepy, and coward, not to mention she has no special ability; and the only thing she have right now is fear and her special silver pocket watch.

If she is—indeed—a Celestial Warrior, then she’ll be a useless one, having no ability. After that princess finishes Allen and Xiu, she will surely target them next. 

Wait… them? She looks at the young lady next to her who is continually watching yet holding worried face. 

If those two are Celestial Warriors then this girl next to her—whom holding her—is none other than the Priestess of Byakko; the one that will save this country.

If the princess intended to kill those two then she has motive to wipe this girl as well.

No... no… no… That shouldn’t happen.

She must be alive to save this country!

They, the Celestial Warriors must gather—alive—to save this country!

No… no… no… they’ll be dead if at least one of them dies!

‘Byakko!’ Miranda starts to pray, tightly close eyes while weaving her prayers in intense pleading ‘If I’m really your servant please! I am begging you! Give me an ability to help them! Anything would fine! I’m just wanted to help them!’

Allen and Xiu both flew and dropped in front of them, both wounded and no longer conscious; Chiharu quickly went to them, trying to wake up either of them but with wounds and injuries, it is a doubt that either would wake up sooner or later.

“Eh~ what is this? Xiu-nii is actually weak eh!” Lenalee then giggled just like how Road giggles.

“Xiu! Allen!”

‘PLEASE BYAKKO!’

Green energy then emitted from the silver pocket watch that Miranda been holding closed to her chest; and from that the green energy covers her then spread out till Xiu and Allen’s, then creating some sort of barrier against anything.


	10. [Byakko] Chapter 10

**Byakko Monogatari**  
**[Byakko] Chapter 10**  
**Byakko’s Servants**

**[Previously on Byakko Monogatari::**  
_  
“Let’s play~ Xiu~nii~”_

_“Ne~ Xiu-nii~” in a blink of eye Lenalee disappeared from their sights but not mere second past when she suddenly reappeared right in front of Xiu with eyes that holds bloodlust, “Can I kill you for the sake of Sairo?”_

_“Who are you, cursed one?”_

_“I’m one of Celestial Warriors of Byakko, Kokie; not so pleased to meet’cha Princess.”_

_‘If I am really your servant, please! I am begging you! Give me an ability to help them! Anything would fine! I’m just wanted to help them!’_

_Heavily injured Xiu and Allen landed right in front of Chiharu and Miranda; unconscious._

_Green light burst out from Miranda and covers Chiharu, Xiu, Allen, and herself.  
_ **]**

**[“** Tatara opens his eyes that make the young lady from another to feel relief as she smiling down on him. Kokie wake up as well and saw the elder woman who has his head on her lap. **”]**

**[Inside the Book]**

“Miranda-san…” Allen recognized the elder who have tears slowly coming out from the corner of her eyes.

“THANK GOD YOU TWO WERE ALIVE!!!” Miranda cries.

The three teens smile at her.

As Allen is trying to calm Miranda without living his position, Xiu noticed the green energy that surrounding them.

“What is this?”

“We’re inside of Miranda-san’s barrier.” Chiharu informed the celestial warriors, while stroking the raven hair. She feels fulltime relief seeing the two lads safe.

“Lenalee?”

“She’s out.” She answers, “Ne Xiu… I’m not your priestess since I rejected that role but could you tell what kind of relationship you have with Lenalee?” Chiharu requested.

Chiharu only thinks that at least Allen and Miranda have rights to hear the truth behind his relationship with the princess; after all Chiharu doesn’t have any rights since she’s not their priestess, but she sees Xiu and Allen as friends, but she have doubt that they feel the same.

But then she realized that she really shouldn’t ask it anyway, especially with their current situation.

“Hey Xiu, can you feel it too?” Allen asked after he’d successfully—not at all—calming down the elder warrior. Xiu turns his head on him, and then nodded.

“Yes, my wounds and broken bones were being healed as time passes we’re staying here.” Xiu’s words make the other two flinch,

“Healing?” Miranda asked out of curiosity. 

“No. it is actually our time is coming back before we injured.”

“What do you mean?”

“Miranda-san,” Allen calls making her to look down on him “This isn’t just some sort of barrier. You are really Subaru, Byakko’s servant who can control time.”

“Look carefully on those things.” Xiu told them; Chiharu and Miranda did look at their bodies and shock to see small clock faces flying out from the two warriors’ bodies.

“Clocks?” Chiharu recognized, and finally noticed that each clocks that leaving their bodies, wounds would heal. “It’s like it taking its time.”

“Right… the wounds’ time.”

“Amazing.” Miranda for the first time in her life has shown another emotions aside to her usual ones; amazement fulfilling her whole being. “Is this my power?”

“Yes Miranda-san, this is your ability given by Byakko.” Allen answers the whisper question, “Thank you Miranda-san.” the three teen smiles again to her.

‘Thank you—?’ 

“Thank you Miranda.” Xiu thanked.

For the first time in her life Miranda felt really happy that makes her cries in joy;

Allen then sighs “Well seems like our recovery would take some more time, we have so many wound and broken bones after all.” Allen started, he then turn towards the other Celestial Warrior. “Xiu, why won’t you answer Chiharu?” he said while having a gentle smile “I’m also curios you know and I’m sure Miranda-san too.” Miranda stops crying then.

“I really hate that sharp ears of yours, Allen.” Xiu said with narrowed eyes but only chuckle at him.

Xiu heaved a sigh then look up beyond Chiharu’s.

“I told you that I’m a former general in Sairo’s palace right?” Chiharu and Allen nodded. “Lenalee-sama is the youngest and only princess of Sairo, and Lavi…”

Both flinch after hearing their other enemy’s name coming out from his lips. They didn’t expect that Lavi is part of Xiu’s past.

“… he is a Bookman that staying in the palace to record the events.”

“I didn’t know that Bookman Clan actually exist.” Allen stated as he and Xiu tries to sit up.

“They did.” Miranda and Chiharu only stare at the ravenette. “Those two are my friends.”

Chiharu cover her mouth in shock—no, she’s beyond shock; and Allen isn’t different.

Both remembered the last time they saw the said enemy; it was Xiu whom land the final blow… on his friend! And that makes them feel sympathy—no, terrible for him; he might feel guilt and regret every time he remembers his fight to Lavi. 

And their current situation isn’t helping at all; because this time Xiu is fighting against the princess he’d served before.

“Stop it, don’t make weird faces.” He said with sad smile. 

They are so worried for him, but then felt terrible now for themselves; despite what had happen between Xiu and Lavi they never saw him in his bad state, always seeing him with gentle smile.

_“Right, it is La—” Xiu smile sadly, deciding not to continue. “A friend’s.”_

Allen’s eyes widen remembering their conversation about Xiu’s sudden optimist side.

Right, they realized that Xiu almost says Lavi’s name back then.

It’s must be really painful for him, remembering his past with his friends who are now against him. 

“You two were getting ugly.” He told them “Look you making Miranda feel worry.”

“But Xiu—”

“It’s alright. I already accepted my fate when I escape in the palace.” His and Allen’s wounds were all finally healed “I know that one day those three will going to use either Lavi or Lenalee” he started to stand up while the others are following his movement “to kill me.” Smile curved as green light shone on the right side of his head along with the mark of Tatara that on his forehead.

Xiu feels the warm sensation on his ear and touch it, strokes the flower style ear cuff that attached on his ear. Xiu then heaved a sigh then summon his pact of vines that forms a shape: Scythe with thorns that acting as blade.

‘I already accepted it when I failed to take them away from the palace…’

The memories of beaten Lavi and Bookman, then Lenalee as Road’s doll flash back to his mind. 

‘I already accepted it and yet why did I hesitate?’ this question that runs into his head is something that he cannot bear to have an answer when he actually knew what’s beyond it.

Xiu bitten his bottom lip until it bleeds; the blood from his mouth fell down to his weapon that become the cause of its thorny blade changing into real sharp blade and the long handle turns into metal.

Chiharu and Miranda felt awe after witnessing the improvement of Xiu’s weapon; while Allen smirk in delight and he then stands up and jogged towards his friend whose back facing them.

Allen tap Xiu’s shoulder making the other lad looks at him, and give each other a nod before they glance on faint silhouette of the fierce princess.

“Chiharu!” Xiu calls,

Chiharu flinch startled on the sudden call “Yes?”

Xiu turn his head on her direction with gentle smile plastered on his face “Priestess or not, you are part of us.” He declared before departing to their fight.

And that actually left a strong impact on the said girl; but it made her felt worst instead.

Part of them, despite that she rejected the role.

All she wanted to do now is to cry to her heart’s content.

Miranda only looks at her.

“Are you alright?” the elder asked, completely concerned on the lady whom keeping herself from crying. Chiharu nodded but that didn’t ease the anxiety on Miranda.

Outside of Miranda’s time zone, fight ensues as soon as Xiu and Allen came out.

Both lads were doing fine but with Lenalee’s speed of sound they couldn’t land an attack on her; and as time passes that they out on Miranda’s zone their wounds has started to come back.

“Go back first Allen, I’ll handle her till you come back.”

“Don’t fall till then, Xiu.” Xiu smile to him before he went back to Miranda’s Zone.

“Now then it is just the two of us for a while, My Little Princess.” Lenalee giggle creepily before their one on one battle starts.

“Waltz!” Lenalee stirs up a destructive tornado with a whirling kick of her Dark Boots “Mist Wind!”

Using his improved scythe Xiu able to cut in half the tornado; resulting of its disappearance.

Lenalee giggles in delight “You’re truly amazing Xiu-nii!” she praise as she throw more tornado on Celestial Warrior.

“Crown Belt!” white ribbons wraps around Xiu’s torso and pull him up in the air, “Crown Edge!” Allen attacks Lenalee but then with her immeasurable speed she dodges the attack but that becomes her mistake.

From behind her, an insect bites her waist, these stops Lenalee and Allen. Both look at the source and found the only person that Allen knows as a total jerk.

Lenalee’s eyes widen in shock, questioning no one in particular about the man’s presence; she fell on the ground while the insect disappeared.

“How? How is he alive?” she question all over again, as a past where the long haired man is lying in the ground, death and swimming in his pool of own blood. “Impossible… Impossible! Impossible!” she yells repeatedly like a broken doll.

“Kanda!”

On the mean while Xiu fell inside of Miranda’s Zone and landed hard in the ground.

Xiu rubs the back of his head as he sitting up, “It hurts Allen!” he whined, while his wounds started to heal or his wounds’ time sucks out from him.

“Are you alright Xiu? You came from above…” Chiharu asked, already stop with keeping her tears.

“A litt—yes, now.” He answers after feeling his body back to its shape, while the two women tries to hold back their laughter, “Allen threw me using his crown belt.” Both women winced as they imagine painfully it is to be thrown and received that hard impact.

“Xiu, you’re really out of yourself today.” Chiharu commented, seeing Xiu in different manners today feels like she slowly learning of he really is.

He is always a collected and cool person, always smiling gently and would go patting either her or Allen.

But now Chiharu saw Xiu whined for the first time since she came in this world, putting a sad face, making him reveal some secrets, and his unusual optimistic side that Lavi successfully rubbed on him.

“Now then, I shouldn’t make my little princess wait for far too long.” Xiu stated as he standing and preparing to come back to the battle.

“Xiu!” Chiharu calls, deciding to say something she been keeping before Miranda’s power activated. Xiu turns to her, “Lenalee is…”

“What is it regarding Lenalee-sama?”

“She is…”

“Double Illusion Sword!” Thru his command, Kanda covers his sword and scabbard [sword case] in a coat of energy and generates an energy blade, creating two sharp weapons. “Eight Flower Mantis!” Kanda quickly eight slashes to Lenalee but the said fighter has able to dodge these attacks.

“Oi, oi, oi you can easily dodge my Eight Flower Mantis but can’t dodge a mere insect? Heh, Interesting.” Kanda observed as he dispel his double illusion sword and instead summon the same insect that got Lenalee when he arrived; this time, the insect aren’t just one but full swarm that surrounds the princess making her not able to dodge any attacks from those.

“That’s for the present you gave me four years ago.”

Allen suddenly got curious as of what Kanda were talking about. ‘Is he saying that the princess actually fought him four years ago?’

Xiu then came out from the zone and feel amazed after witnessing the swarming insect that surrounding the fierce princess. His honey-brown eyes found the long hair katana user standing next to the albino warrior.

“Hey Kanda!” Xiu greeted while jogging towards the two.

Kanda and Allen turn to him as soon as they heard his voice.

“You—where did you go? Leaving Moyashi to deal with this demon.” Kanda stated that made Allen stirs,

“It’s Allen, Bakanda!” Allen pouted as he declaring that, both of them stares at him for a while then back to each other, completely ignoring the childish act from the eighteen year old teen.

“Well, a little there.” Xiu answers, “By the way Kanda are those are your pets?”

“Not totally pets. Those are netherworld insects; with Mugen I can call them and make them fight.”

“Ah! Amazing!” Allen has sweat drop on his head as he listening to the two’s conversation with Kanda in normal tone, completely different to the ones he using when he was talking to Allen.

“So, are those insect of yours would kill Lenalee-sama?”

“Hm? Why are you addressing an enemy with such a suffix?”

“She’s my princess before the breakdown of Sairo.”

“Tch, foolish Celestial Warrior.”

“I don’t want to hear that from someone with same matter.” Both of them were fool and surprisingly Kanda is aware of that. Letting out a ‘tch’ he answers his question,

“With that many: yes.” 

“Ah’cha… we can’t afford to lose her.”

“Eh why?” Allen asked, suddenly get curious.

"Well you see…” Xiu avoided an eye contact on either of them, while summing the reason why they cannot kill her.

First reason is: what Chiharu discover regarding the princess.

Second reason is: if Lenalee dies then Lord Komui might commit suicide.

Now they cannot afford that right?

But how come he will tell that to this two, or better to say to Kanda?

Meanwhile as the three Celestial Warriors having their conversation, Lenalee who’s in the middle of insect squad has—for some reason—her mind went blank for a second then remembers her times with Lavi and Xiu during the peaceful days of Sairo, but its gets all jumble with the dead corpse of their citizens that she killed with the Dark Boots she currently wearing. The fallen Celestial Warrior she killed with Wisely. The weeping faces of the victims and the image of her world that started to crumble in pieces.

Despite the bites from the insects, Lenalee’s mind jumbles were giving her pain more than it those; she scream in agony and pain that she started to cry with blood coming out from her eyes.

The corpses of the victims were repeatedly calling her name; asking for help that the princess couldn’t able to give.

“Stop it…” She pleads “Stop…” tears of blood continue to flow “I Begging You!” the images of corpses continues calling her name “STOP!!!” a fierce tornado manifest from Lenalee’s dark boots destroying all the netherworld insects that Kanda had summoned.

The three warriors turn to her and watched the strong huge tornado that circling while she’s in the middle of it.

Chiharu—whose inside of Miranda’s zone—and Xiu catch a glimpse of small green light coming from Lenalee’s left ankle despite the distance in between; it, as if, Byakko informing them about her real entity.

“Xiu, Lenalee is… she has mark of Byakko on her ankle.”

‘Chiharu was right after all.’ Xiu step forward with smirk on his face. ‘Now then, let’s see who you are, oh my little princess~’

Xiu summoned his improved scythe; Kanda pressed his fingers on his blade, swiping down the length of it as coating the blade with blue aura; and Allen readied his claws. All of their marks shine from their respective places, raising their powers as Celestial Warriors.

“Waltz!” the tornado leaves the users behind “Mist Wind!” Lenalee kicks with her dark boots sending the tornado towards the three Celestial Warriors.

Lenalee repeatedly doing the same technique all over to prevail the three from approaching her; as tears—no longer blood—coming out from her eyes.

Regrets, guilt, sorrows reflected through her eyes but no one could see them.

“I’m sorry, Xiu-nii.” She muttered her memories of fight against Xiu and Allen plays on her head.

She doesn’t know of what going on with her; the last time she knows is the time that Road is telling her about killing the former general as Lavi is incapable from doing it.

From there, she no longer has her self-awareness; and the next thing she knows she was surrounded and being attack by swarm of insects with unknown species.

After throwing a handful of tornado towards the three, Lenalee uses this chance to leave.

Just right after clearing the tornados, Kanda let out a frustrated ‘tch’, Xiu shows sadness on his face and Allen sighs.

The three went inside of Miranda’s zone, greeting Chiharu and Miranda but something is odd upon further inspection on the elder.

“Miranda?” The woman clutches her chest with both of her hands, her head is in bow while her face holding pain and panting heavily; Chiharu—whom supporting the elder since she started to act like this—turns to the three.

“She been like this for a while now, Xiu.” She informed, worried.

Allen approached the woman, sit in front of her and land his hand to her shoulder.

“What’s wrong Miranda?” he gently asked.

“If I stop this zone then everything will be back to normal!” Miranda explained while still bringing her breath “Your wounds will come back!” under her bangs is her eyes that aren’t taking a single blink, and she’s about to cry “With that, it won’t mean a thing!” and finally her tears swell down

Allen looks at to Xiu—who have same number of wounds with him—and both nodded with smile.

“Miranda, you can stop it now.” Allen said looking back at the elder Celestial Warrior which makes her flinch.

Miranda turn up to Allen that have warm smile displaying on his face, behind him is Xiu who baring the equal face as the albino warrior.

“It was thanks to you that we still here, that we’re still alive.” Allen stated to her,

“That’s right Miranda, if you didn’t use your power as a Subaru is it questionable what would come out of us when this fella over here came.” Xiu added while pointing with his thumb the warrior behind him. “We must bear our wounds ourselves.”

“Yup, as long as we’re alive, they’ll surely heal gradually.” Allen followed, “All the wounds would heal with time.”

Looking at their faces, Miranda nodded before stopping her zone.

“Ah, Kanda please while we’re out protect Chiharu and Miranda.” Xiu ask to the long hair warrior whom didn’t able to give his answer in time as Allen and Xiu loses their consciousness while all of their wounds and injuries came back; all Kanda could do is letting out an irritated ‘tch’ towards the fallen warriors.

 **[“** The two warriors whom fought furiously against the other warrior of their Sovereign has fall into deep slumber, leaving the young lady and two other warrior to handle the rest.

After of their fight, Miranda also able to ceases the repetition of the whole village bringing it back to normal. Aside to the five of them no one ever remember what happens half a year till the present.

Kanda carries Allen after commenting: ‘I didn’t know that a beansprout could be a burden.’ While Miranda and Chiharu supported Xiu and brought them into nearby doctor named Tiedoll with assistants named Marie and Daisya. **”]**

“Aww you don’t need to worry that much, those Celestial Warriors were doing their jobs to protect Chiharu-chan~” Hevlaska purrs while she rampaging over her stacks of old book.

“Hey Hev-sensei…” Luca ignored her, while he is sitting on his chair with his butler standing behind him. “Since Chiharu rejected the role for becoming Byakko’s priestess, will there be a chance that Byakko chose another girl to send in his world?”

“None. Byakko or any other Sovereign would never choose another priestess other than their first choice.”

“Then Lady Chiharu is…”

“Yes, want it or not, Chiharu is already the Byakko’s priestess, as soon as she made a contact with his stars.”


	11. [Byakko] Chapter 11

**Byakko Monogatari**   
**[Byakko] Chapter 11**   
**Mourning**

**[Inside of Book]**   
**[—Palace: Dungeon—]**

_“Listen Lenalee-chan~”_ Road’s sweet voice echoed through the unaware Celestial warrior’s minds. _“This is your punishment.”_

Tears flow down to her cheeks while murmuring her brother’s name.

She’s inside now on a jail in the palace’s dungeon; her hands were bound together above her head with shackles that keeping them in place; she’s dressed in black blouse, hair loose and bare feet.

Her wounds from her last fight against the three celestial warriors were still visible; as well the trails of bloods from her wounds that already dried.

It’s already three days since she was sent there; no medical treatment, so is food, only water.

When she came back to the palace, Road greeted her with Lord Komui standing just behind her and that sight puts a terror in her heart. She failed so now Road will take her brother’s life; but for some reason the young—only in appearance—fallen told her that she will be the one who will get punish instead.

She, without hesitation, agreed.

And now here she is—tied, imprison with no power.

Without her dark boots she is only an ordinary girl, a selfish princess; and her time is running out.

**[—Palace: Road’s Room—]**

Tykki who is standing next to the door has been talking with Road that at that time is playing with her white color child-like doll with bloated stomach with a black star on its stomach and a little, closed-ring, "halo-like" oval above its head and wings on its back.

“Ne Road, why did you decide to punish Lenalee instead of her brother?”

“Because~” Road chimes as she continue on ripping her doll “I got an idea how to bring down more worshippers.”

“Using her?” Tykki asked with one eyebrow raised in question.

“Yup.” Road answered with a nod and smile on her lips.

“What about Lavi?”

“The plan is still on going for him, so we cannot afford to lose him yet. So don’t let him in the dungeon yet.”

Tykki sighs, he having a difficult time on following this two members of his family; since Road is the one who holding all the details for their current job, she could think up of some random plan; and as for Wisely, that guy can see someone’s mind that’s why he also aware of the reason why the redhead bookman junior was being kept alive; on the meanwhile there he is, a member and yet being kept into the dark, but still working his ass off just to follow the orders from their great Sovereign one.

**[—Palace: Dungeon—]**

“Grandpaps? OI GRANDPAPS!!!”

‘That voice… Lavi?’ Lenalee quickly recognized the voice that ringing throughout the dungeon 

Lavi’s loud voice that lace with eagerness has been keep calling for the older bookman, but aren’t successful for getting a reply; but he keeps doing it, he continue even though his eye would never ever going to deceive him.

“Hey Grandpaps, answer me!” he beg while holding onto bars that keeping him from approaching his mentor who’s in the inside, and just like Lenalee hands, were bound above his head.

[  
 _“Hold your tongue Lavi!” a small old man hit Lavi on the back of his head, strong enough that the redhead meets the ground below them; while Xiu is watching them with sweat drop on his head._

_“That’s hurt Grandpaps!”_

_“You must be wary of revealing even the slightest scrap of information. The information the Bookmen hold must only be passed to another Bookman!”_

_“What’s the fuss? Si Xiu is a Celestial Warrior, there’s no need to worry about him learning the history of other Celestial Warriors!” Lavi wince as he caresses the bump on his head._

_“Stupid!” Bookman yelled at his apprentice, then turn towards the ravenet which makes the lad stiffened while looking at the Bookman’s eyes._

_“I apologized for this idiot apprentice of mine.”_

_“N-no, there’s no need.”_

_Bookman then dragged Lavi by pulling his clothes’ collar while the said redhead lad is waving at the still standing young general._  
]

“Hey talk to me Grandpaps…” Lavi’s voice suddenly become whisper while gripping on the bars and tears started to formed on his one visible eye.

[  
 _“HEY HOW MANY TIMES I GOING TO TELL YOU DON’T PLAY WITH MY HAIR!!!” -an angry Bookman chasing his successor on the hallway of the palace._

_“Wake up Lavi!” –Bookman hitting Lavi on the head with scroll._

_“I told you don’t tie any feelings with anyone.” –Bookman reminded Lavi about their clan’s rule._

_“Lavi… Lavi… Lavi…”_

_“I will the one who will succeed Bookman.” An eight year-old Lavi declares to the old Bookman_

_“Yes you will.” Bookman responds while wearing a warm smile on his face._  
]

“GRANDPAPS!!!” and tears gradually finally fell down from his eye.

Lenalee knows what his scream means; Bookman, Lavi’s mentor has finally takes his final breath—no—it is better to say ‘finally Lavi learns about Bookman’s dead’.

Yes, Bookman has been dead even before Lenalee was sent in the dungeon.

She knows it, since this isn’t the first time that Lenalee was sent here to be punish.

Every time she puts in the jail Bookman would talk to her, keeping her mental stability intact.

Tears started to roll down to her cheeks, as she remembers all the time she cries for help but Bookman even though were bound to his own chains would approached her using words.

Both her and Lavi were banned to visit Bookman, and the last time she hears him is around three months ago.

More tears fell down from both the teens as they mourning for the death of someone really important for them; but Lavi’s voice overwhelms the whole place.

But it stops right away after hearing the sing sang voice of one of the fallens.

“Aha~ no good, no good Lavi~” Wisely chimes as he walking down the stairs, pinching the bridge of his nose to ease the—none existing—head ache. “Aren’t we ordered you not come here~”

Lavi’s eye glares at the incoming fallen; eyeing him full of hatred and anger.

“Hey! Hey! What’s up with that look Bookman Junior~” the white haired fallen chimes “You cool though!” he then laughs.

“You! Why did you kill Grandpaps?!” Lavi stood up, not removing his gaze on the man before him.

“Eh? Kill him? We didn’t! That old geezer won’t eat any food delivered to him, not even taking water—” Wisely shrugged his shoulder, “Well; even I say those you actually wouldn’t believe in us anyways,” another clanking of heels were heard.

Lavi take out his small version of hammer and by his command it become huge.

“What’s the fuss, boy?” Tykki asked, as his whole figure becomes clears to Lavi and Wisely. “Is this what they called ‘rebelling’?”

“Oh my, oh my~” Road’s giggles rungs into their ears, that sent shivers on both Lavi and Lenalee. “I told you right Lavi? Don’t come here~” she says as she show herself from behind of the red head.

“What now, boy? You are going to fight us with that?” Tykki asked as swarm of violet and black colour butterflies flew out from his hands. “Against with my tease?”

Lavi’s elemental seal then appeared **“Hellfire and Ash…Fire Stamp!”**

And fight between the three fallen and a single fighter ensues.

But the fight didn’t last even for a mere minute as Tykki in midst of his pets rush to the fighter able to land a strong kick on Lavi’s torso; and the single kick followed by many more attacks from the elder fallen.

Road and Wisely don’t even needed to make a move and just watch cheerily to the one-sided fight. They know—right from the start—that Lavi has no match against Tykki.

“Tykki~ don’t kill him yet.” Road pronounce to the elder. “We still need him~”

Tykki smirk while commanding his butterflies called tease to merge into one entity. He grabs Lavi’s hair and pulls him up, “Lavi, this would hurt for a little.” He chimes as he pushed his tease into Lavi’s chest and it enters.

“Lavi? Lavi?” Lenalee’s voice rung to their ears; Wisely who is the nearest person on her jail, leaned side to the bars, “What did you do to Lavi?!” Lenalee demanded.

“Tykki has put his tease inside of the Bookman Junior. That tease will eat a portion of one of his internal organs resulting in slow death. Well; like you heard, we still couldn’t afford to lose him unlike you, so we will slowly make the death come to him.”

“Why? Why are you doing that to him? To us? We obey your orders, we fought Xiu-nii and his fellow warriors, we killed many citizens of Sairo, and I even able to kill one Celestial Warrior, but why? Why you must do this? What we did to deserved this?!”

“Road~” Wisely calls for the youngest sibling, while poking the side of his head; the called fallen gaze to him “Your doll is being noisy and nosy~”

Road shows her sickly mischievous evil grin right after hearing her brother’s rant. “It’s alright, let her be Wisely. This might be her last time to be nosy and noisy.” The female fallen stated, as she walking towards the jail where Lenalee occupied; she stop in front and hold onto the bars still with that creepy grin “Soon, you’ll be the reason for the remaining worshippers to lose their entire faith to Byakko.”

“What… do you mean?”

**[Outside the Book]**   
**[—Hevlaska’s House—]**

“How is it Hev-sensei? Do we have any way to contact Chiharu?” Luca asked; while his butler is holding the book and flipping its pages.

“Do you have anything that the same to what currently Chiharu-chan carrying?”

“Nothing.”

“What about her uniform?” Luca shook his head,

“She’s wearing her costume which, you know, old Japanese clothing…”

“What about hair strands? Any left behind?”

Luca sighs, “Nothing…”

“Then we don’t have anything that will act as a medium to contact Chiharu-chan.”

“What about your mother’s heirloom, Master Luca?” for the first time since their arrival at the messy house, Radius finally spoken; Luca turn to him with hopeless on his face.

“Radius?”

“I mean, it was described here about a two finger alloy ring with vines and rose with emerald stone as design right? I remembered that you have the exact same design on your room along with a single ear cuff with flower design.”

Hevlaska flicks her two fingers together, agreeing and amazed to the butler. “That might work!”

“Alright then, I will get those so we could communicate with the lady.” Radius suggested as he close the book with a thud.

“Wait Radiu—why did you—you actually believing on us?” Luca questioned; it was all absurd things but his butler is willing to help them.

Radius smiles warmly to his master “Of course, I’m believed in you Master Luca. What kind of butler I am if I won’t believe in my master, right?” the butler then puts his hands on his chest and bow to Luca, “I swore to myself and to you that I will always believe in you and I’m ready to go to hell if it is needed.” He stood straight then gaze to his master’s honey brown orbs, he then held out the book towards his master which Luca accepted, “So then I’ll go now…” then bow once again.

He straight his back, turns his heel towards the door and left.

“Luca~” Hevlaska chimes that gain the attention of her former student “You’re lucky to your butler.”

This statement brought smile to Luca; yes, he so lucky to have such a loyal and trusted person next to him.

“So Luca.” Hevlaska once again calls for him while rampaging into her mountain of old books, “Does Radius-kun know about the real Luca?”

Luca’s smile turns bitter upon realizing his real circumstances; “Wonders~ I actually don’t know.” Hevlaska shook her head,

“And here I am shipping you two.”

“Stop it.” Luca said in firm tone “Don’t put me on your wild fantasies.”

The teacher then giggles while the former student sighs.


	12. [Byakko] Chapter 12

**Byakko Monogatari**   
**[Byakko] Chapter 12**   
**Message**

**[Inside of Book]**   
**[—Middle of Dessert—]**

In the middle of nowhere, a tall person wearing brown cowl and carrying a bag riding on a horse is travelling under of heated sun, along with a child whom height can compare to nine years old, wearing brown cowl and his hands are gripping the taller’s torso.

“How was it Timothy?” the taller asked, not stopping.

“No one.” The child’s low tone echo on his ears; confirming something that the only the two of them could understand.

“Good. Now we better hurry.” The taller said as he kicks the side of his horse to make it run.

**[—Toki Village: Tiedoll’s Clinic—]**

Tiedoll, the doctor that keeping Chiharu and the Celestial Warriors to his house has finished changing Allen’s bandaged; turn to Chiharu who’s waiting for the two warriors’ treatment result.

Tiedoll push his glasses before starting the talk; “Don’t worry anymore. This two will wake up one of these days.” Chiharu and Miranda heaved a sigh of relief hearing the good news. “Well… you don’t need to worry that much actually.” He continued as his eyes landed on the long hair Celestial Warrior who sitting not far away from them before looking back on the two female.

“What do you mean Doctor Tiedoll?” Miranda asked,

“Oh don’t you know? And yet you are a Celestial Warrior yourself.” He said to Miranda “You see; those people that chosen by Byakko to bare his marks has bless with strong stamina and of course special ability. Their stamina is far different than to the ordinary people; allowing them to withstand any dangerous circumstances. Though, there are some people that find them either an object or monsters.”

“It is because they’re different?”

“Yes.”

“Umm… may I ask?” Miranda asked which Tiedoll response with a nod “What do you mean ‘as an object’?”

Again his eyes landed on Kanda then went back again to Chiharu and Miranda. 

Chiharu finds this strange but didn’t say a word about it.

But she actually wanted to ask it; maybe later when Kanda aren’t around.

“You know the first birth of Celestial Warriors, right?” Tiedoll started, Miranda nodded “Since their first fight along with their priestess people has learned about their capabilities; about the legend about them, and so some people find them as objects.”

“Why is that?” Chiharu becomes curious on their topic.

“With their special ability or rather—for those Celestial Warrior that aren’t aware about their real identity—disability some people used them in many different evil ways. This kid over here…” Tiedoll look back to sleeping albino referring him as his example “has have his entire left arm like this monstrous looking right?” he turn back to Chiharu and Miranda—who looking at him with dirty look on their eyes—“—just telling you I’m not insulting him—” he clears before continuing “some people might abused him or something like that.” Chiharu and Miranda relax.

“It was a gift from Byakko and yet…” Miranda murmurs; remembering the time she asked for it.

“Yes a gift; a gift that they wanted but were given to someone who is more qualifies.” Tiedoll sighs “To tell you the truth, my son is born as one of Celestial Warrior.”

“Eh? Really?”

Tiedoll nodded but let out a heavy sigh “But… he is already dead, four years ago.”

“Eh?”

“W-wait up! What about us?” Miranda started to freak out “The summoning for Byakko wouldn’t be complete if one of the Celestial Warriors has already—”

“Don’t freak out yet, Miranda. The last time I know he’d actually reborn two years later.”

“Please! Don’t give me a heart attack!”

“Sorry.”

“But if that Celestial Warrior has reborn just two years ago, that’s means…” Chiharu eyes widen in realization “Then that warrior is only TWO YEARS OLD?!” she screams in disbelief.

Meanwhile Kanda who has been listening to their conversation have his eyes looks at to different place of that room as he let out his infamous trademark.

“Well; that’s better than nothing.” Miranda nodded, agreeing to Tiedoll.

“Well, that’s right…” Chiharu murmurs.

On the other hand, she’s curious to herself.

What’s with her worrying over the stuffs about this Celestial Warriors’ thingy, when she already rejected it?

Someone then knocks on the door of the room where Chiharu and the others are. Tiedoll told the person to enter and when complied it reveals his assistant who also his patient.

“Doctor I brought the medicine to ask for.”

“Ah thank you Ma-kun. Just put them—” the doctor of that place has cut off while Chiharu and Miranda have their jaws drop in sight of Kanda taking the tray that the assistant holding.

“Thank you Kanda…” the assistant thanked the long hair sword user, but only received a single yes as Kanda turn his heels and walk towards the doctor.

Chiharu and Miranda follow his movements, completely shock at his sudden action that they never though would happen, at least in front of their eyes.

Kanda cold eyes gaze landed onto the two females whom in instinct averted him, while sweating hard.

‘Kanda is scary…’ Both the female thoughts; both scared to make an eye contact on him.

For the five days since they get in here, Kanda—surprisingly—hasn’t leave their side that also cause for them to learn many things about him.

First: Kanda knew Tiedoll since he was friend of the doctor’s son.

Second: Kanda knew Marie and the reason why the said assistant went blind; also Kanda saved Marie from hordes of soldiers of Sairo.

Third: Tiedoll has a nickname for Kanda that the said doctor doesn’t mind to hide: Yu-kun.

And fourth but probably not the last: Like Allen has said before; Kanda has big hatred on Byakko for a reason that no one knows.

But Chiharu is actually thinking that Doctor Tiedoll has knowledge about it; and probably it is connected to his son who is actually a Celestial Warrior as well.

After giving the medicine to the doctor Kanda left the room with Marie.

Fifth: Kanda doesn’t get irritate to Marie.

Sixth: Other than Marie, Kanda is actually easily get irritate to other people.

Tiedoll has told them that Kanda’s personality is actually an everyday normal one.

As Marie and Kanda left the room another person enters with bright smile and carrying a tray of food for two people. This person named Chaoji; another assistant of Tiedoll, has average height with dark hair and dark eyes, his hair is pulled back into a tight, spiky ponytail.

“Here Chiharu-sama, Miranda-sama I brought your meal!”

Chiharu felt creeps every time Chaoji greeted, talk or smile to them. Three days ago they found out that Chaoji has great hatred to the cause of the Sairo’s breakdown, which he believes to be Lavi and Lenalee; and he has great devotion for the Byakko’s stars and its priestess.

They also learned that Lenalee kills a group of worshipper where Chaoji is originally belong.

“Thank you…” Miranda thanked the chubby assistant, as he placing the tray in the table in front of the two female.

Chaoji’s devotion probably is the cause of creepiness; considering Chiharu rejected the role, if he learns about it she doesn’t know what he will do, thus ending her to let out a depressing sigh.

After of their—not so good—lunch because of a certain fat boy, knocks suddenly rung throughout the room; the door opens and revealed Kanda, with another assistant named Daisya.

“Some people here want to talk to Xiu.” Kanda stated before two people that wearing cowls shows themselves to the girls.

The taller one came in first as he removing the hood on his head revealing a lean man with very sharp facial features, pointed ears, pointy pug nose and sharp fangs. He has short black hair that reach his nape of his neck that tied with a ribbon and a long white streak hair that fix together with the black hairs and spirally sideburns.

“I am a general in Sairo Palace along with the former general Xiu, I’m called Krory and…”

The shorter one enters as well while taking out his whole cowl, folds it and hang it to his arms.

“…I’m Timothy,” the shorter one introduced; he has a blue mullet-like (short hair at the front and sides and long at the back) haircut and brown eyes. “Emperor Komui sent us to give an important message to the Former General, Xiu Si.”

“Si? Y-You mean Si Clan?!” Miranda for some reason shaken after hearing the last name of one certain warrior; she received a nod from the shorter messenger “X—Xiu-kun is a Si clan member?!”

“Si Clan?”

“Y-yes, Si Clan were very well known for their devotion for Byakko, but four years ago the Si Clan has…”

“Has wipes out by the enemies, right?” Daisya continued as he looking at Kanda then to Marie who nodded.

Chiharu bit off her bottom lip to resist her feelings to be shown.

Her gaze landed to the sleeping ravenet, as several questions flooded into her mind such as ‘How many things that Xiu has been carrying by himself?’

“The Emperor huh? What is his message?” Tiedoll asked, unintentionally bringing Chiharu’s self-awareness back to them as she looks at them.

“We’re sorry we cannot give it to anyone other than to our purpose.” Krory answered.

“Xiu is currently unconscious now.” Kanda stated bringing everyone in that room to gaze upon the person in question.

“Can you not wake him up?” Timothy questions, as they look back at each other “This is really important.”

“Only Xiu could solve this.” General Krory added.

Tiedoll shook his head telling them that it is impossible to do so.

“That’s really impossible; this two has received critical damage throughout their bodies that might cause eternal coma for normal people but since they are Celestial Warriors, they’ll be good in no time, but! Still we cannot force any of them to wake up.”

The messengers’ faces saddened and fear shows on it too.

But before any of them could say something, Chaoji spoke.

“Ne if it is really important why not tell it to the priestess and her other two Celestial Warriors?” he said in cheerily tone, that cause sweat drop to Chiharu, makes Miranda to shaken more in fear and Kanda wanting to slice him in many pieces.

Kanda is someone who will not stop himself if he wanted to kill anyone and the only thing that stop him from killing the creepy fatso is Marie who holds his shoulder and arm; while Daisya—who also knows Kanda so well—quickly went to where Chaoji then hit his head with his fist and then drag him out the room.

“I’ll gonna stuff this guy for a while.” Daisya said as they leave the place.

“It is true the priestess finally arrive? And there are already two other warriors that would support her?” Timothy’s eyes fills with hope and happiness.

Chiharu averted her eyes away from the messenger, Miranda quickly run and sit into the corner of the room while Kanda let out his infamous ‘Tch’ with angry nerve visible on his head.

“Yes,” Tiedoll answered for the three of them “this girl over here…” referring to the young lady from another world “Is the priestess of Byakko.”

‘I’m not…’ Chiharu sighs in defeated.

“That woman over there—” Referring to Miranda who is shaking in the corner “and the guy with long hair behind you—” referring to the irritated Kanda who still being hold by Marie, stopping him from killing the doctor “Are both Celestial Warriors.”

“Good, it was a relief to hear that good news!” Krory said with smile that full of hope, ignoring the fact that Miranda is shaking in fear and Kanda trying to resist Marie’s grip so he could kill somebody.

More sweat drop for Chiharu, Miranda shaken more, and more angry-marks on Kanda.

All unwilling participants have gathered—no, more of—have left behind.

Daisya came back with spare chairs for their visitors.

“Where’s Chaoji?” Tiedoll asked to his assistant that arranging the chairs in front of Chiharu.

“I make him clean the storage.” Daisya said with grin. “Kanda!” He called while turning at the short-temper guy “I brought chair for you too, go and sit, while refraining yourself from killing anyone.” He finished as he walk out the room “Marie too, you’ve be needed here for a while.” Understanding what Daisya referring Marie nodded and walk in further the room, still holding onto Kanda with the same reason as earlier.

“Marie let go now!” Kanda half yell to the older who is just giving him a smile.

Kanda and the rest sit on the chairs that prepare for them; while Daisya—who magically—came back with prepared hot tea for everyone.

After serving tea, the second assistant left the room, closing the door behind him and checks on the youngest assistant that always good at giving everyone a headache.

“So what is it?” Chiharu asked with full time hesitation.

“Before that… are you sure she’s a Celestial Warrior?” Timothy questioned, pointing on the shivering warrior that has started to murmur some inaudible curse.

“She is…” Chiharu answer as another sweat drop appeared on her head.

Both Timothy and Krory look at the elder warrior, curious, puzzled if she’s a warrior just like in the history.

“Just hurry up!” Kanda commanded them, obviously irate to the turtle movement of the message that supposedly Xiu would be the one who should receive. 

Their attention went back to Kanda and the others, shock at the tone and personality of the Celestial Warriors. Both were curious if they really are the people who will save their country just like the old ones, but thinking that they are with Xiu who they very well known as a Celestial Warrior that thinking was immediately remove.

“Emperor Komui—wait!”

“What now?” Kanda is so irritated by now.

“Well; it’s just that this is a top secret so…”

“You didn’t have to worry; all people inside of my firm were Byakko worshippers.”

“I see… it is such a surprised that there are still living worshippers like us.”

“Well; if it is a good thing or what, we hiding our devotion.” Tiedoll answers.

“Tch.” Everyone on that room except to the two sleeping folks looks at the now REALLY irate nineteen year old ponytail lad, “Just stop this bullshits.” Kanda stands; completely annoyed.

“Now, now calm down Kanda;” Marie stops Kanda from leaving; pushing the lad back to his chair “they are just wanted to be sure that the message won’t leak.”

“If it is the case then wait for that guy to wake up instead of wasting our time!” Kanda yells angrily at the two visitors.

“Timothy-san right?”

“H-Hai Priestess!”

“Stop calling me that—” ‘After all I’m not a priestess’ Chiharu sighs before continuing “If it’s a message only for Xiu, then please just like Kanda-san has said wait for him to wake up.” Chiharu told them in firm tone; after all if they really doubting them then they shouldn’t sit before them and start a discussion about it.

Kanda stares at her examining and searching for flaws on her words and expressions.

From what he knows about her, she’s not a person who has courage to say her opinion.

But look at her right now… says something with firm tone and serious expression.

Did disabling the gentle warrior and liar Moyashi switch a button on her?

“We’re really sorry,” Krory apologized in place of nine year old messenger “but please understand that this message is entirely sensitive.”

“Then please wait for Xiu.” She replied “It’s not like we don’t want to help you, but we couldn’t afford for Kanda-san gets irritated and left us.” She then turns to Tiedoll and start to talk about them letting them in for a while.

Timothy and Krory both felt that they truly irritate not just Kanda but also Chiharu.

They just don’t want to get in more trouble than they in already have; it’s not like they doubting them, they just scare to their reaction once they heard about the message of the emperor. If it’s Xiu they already know the answer but to think that they’ll found Xiu in bed, unconscious and in bad shape is really—

Timothy wanted to cry; this people are their emperor’s and the country’s only hope!

“You can if you hide—”

“PLEASE SAVE OUR PRINCESS!!!” Timothy outburst, he no longer can contain his feelings.

“What?” Kanda scowl, Chiharu went back her gaze in them with total shock, and Miranda stops cursing and turns to them still with fear on her face.

“Princess Lenalee is… she will be…” Timothy couldn’t continue the message, he felt horror over it.

Krory have equal feelings with Timothy, but he stays firm for the young comrade.

“Princess Lenalee will be executed tomorrow in the centre of Sairo’s capital.” Krory continues; didn’t wait for violent reaction from the Celestial Warrior as it was granted immediately.

They know what has been happening to Lenalee, Lavi and everyone in Byakko’s group.

They know, they know, so they already expected it but Timothy still got shock at the sudden outburst.

Kanda kicks the table sending the items on the floor, while Chiharu able to dodge it.

“You want what?” Kanda who stood in anger questions, looking fiercely at the two “You want us to save our enemy?!”

“We know they are your enemy and—”

“And then what? We will end up being dead or in dungeon?! Stop your bullshits you liars! There’s no way that she’ll be executed when she’s the one who kills Alma!”

Hearing the name that escapes from Kanda’s mouth Tiedoll flinch and his face shows pain.

“It’s obviously a trap to kill us!”

Kanda, without giving the two messengers a chance to speak up again, storm off out of the room with rage inside him.

Chiharu gaze on the sleeping ravenet questioning herself what would Xiu do if he is awake.

_“Those two are my friends.”_

_“It’s alright I already accepted my fate”_

‘But Xiu you never accept the fact that they might die right?’

Chiharu wasn’t sure of what she’s doing, of why did she run and chase after the long hair katana user. But she did and now panting heavily, as she able to catch Kanda who halted from walking but decided not to turn to her.

“What do you want?” Kanda question; refraining himself for the first time in his life to yell.

The people around them don’t give attention as they continue their everyday life.

“Kanda-san, please help me save that child!” Chiharu mustered her words as she bows ninety degrees.


	13. [Byakko] Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Chiharu wasn’t sure of what she’s doing, of why did she run and chase after the long hair katana user. But she did and now panting heavily, as she able to catch Kanda who halted from walking but decided not to turn to her._
> 
> _“What do you want?” Kanda question; refraining himself for the first time in his life to yell._
> 
> _The people around them don’t give attention as they continue their everyday life._
> 
> _“Toroki-san, please help me save that child!” the young lady mustered her words as she bows ninety degrees._

**Byakko Monogatari**  
**[Byakko] Chapter 13**  
**Even I Am Not**

Kanda half turn on her, scowl embedded on his face, dark aura seeping out from him as his cold eyes that fill with menace stares at her being.

Just what the hell is Chiharu thinking?

She doesn’t want to irate Kanda more than he already is, but here she is, begging the lad to HELP her SAVE their ENEMY!

Just what the hell is she thinking?

Both were curious… both don’t have an answer…

“You are insane.” Kanda said with certainty.

Who wants to save an enemy anyways?!

Only insane would do that!

Chiharu stand straight and heaved a sigh.

“Do I?” she questioned, while trying to keep her heart from bursting out because of fear and nervous.

“Yes you are! Don’t fucking kidding me!”

“Am not.” She answers, simple and clear.

This is no time to doubt, fear, and for self-pitying.

“That’s a lot of an excuse for self-pitying.”

Right, this is no time for excuses!

“I don’t know anything about your friend who is a warrior like yourself. I don’t know anything about you guys; nothing about Allen, Xiu, Miranda-san, more specifically, you. I don’t have any idea why the enemies wanted all those people to die. I don’t know anything, worst part is I maybe the chosen but I keep rejecting that role, despite that Xiu and Allen taking care of me for unknown reason, they even went far by asking you to stay with us until they recover. I don’t know why you stayed despite you don’t want to join them. I am a bad person for keep accepting their care while not knowing anything—”

Chiharu halted to her words, mouth open, realizing she said something that doesn’t make sense at all.

“S-sorry; I keep babbling stupid things…”

The menacing aura that surrounding Kanda has disperse a while ago, the scowl on his face as well but that cold gaze is still intact as he—surprisingly—listened to Chiharu’s words.

“But, the only thing that I know is…” She heaved sigh, gathering of all positive energy she could gather so she could mustered the words she wanted to convey “Xiu will be sad if he learns that his little princess dies.”

Kanda sighs while blaming the Alma-person on his mind.

Well; he wasting his time already, where’s the hurt if he waste more?

He stare straight on Chiharu’s blue orbs, searching for some flaws; aside to the fact that she’s nervous and scared, all of it are real.

“Alright but I have condition; treat it as a payment for the service I’ll going to give to you.”

Chiharu hold herself together as she waiting for Kanda’s conditions; she holds her breath and readied herself for anything.

**[—Tiedoll’s Clinic—]**

Chiharu and Kanda came back after some hours of being missing.

Chiharu rush to where Miranda has been sulking in, grabbed her and then pull her out the room which makes Tiedoll, Timothy, Krory, and Marie curious while the three follows her every movements with their curious eyes and for Marie listens to their footsteps.

Chiharu without explaining anything on the elder warrior forces her to wear Allen’s spare cowl to cover her feature later.

Miranda is puzzled on how Chiharu moves and acting.

“Ne… where are we going Chiharu-chan?” Miranda question before the greenette could touch the knob of the door. Chiharu halted and sighs before looking at Miranda’s orbs with dark circle around her eyes.

“We will save Lenalee.” She stated that made Miranda shaken and tries to get away from her but Chiharu successfully holds her before the elder could take an action.

“Why? She’d tried to kill us!” fear and worries covers Miranda all over; while she’s still trying to get away from the lady.

“I know, but you know it right? Lenalee is an important friend to Xiu! I’m sure he’ll be sad if Lenalee dies…”

“What do you mean, Priestess?” Chaoji who unnoticeably been standing there question.

Chiharu flinch and slowly looks at the chubby assistant of Tiedoll who baring madness.

Who wouldn’t get insane when you hear your—supposedly—saviour will try to save an enemy?

Chiharu could feel his anger boiling up to its peak.

“You—you’re going to save an enemy?! That monster was the one who killed my comrades, Anita-sama and the others… she’s a monster, she’s Sairo’s enemy but why do you want to save her?” Kanda came but halted and watch the unfolding scene before him “Are you betraying us?” Tiedoll and the others arrived as well “You are our Byakko’s priestess right? Then don’t save an enemy!!!” it is sounded more like a command than a request.

Chiharu and Kanda knows this will happen when they decided to save that princess, but it’s not like they actually care~

Kanda sighs, since their arrival in the clinic five days ago this chubby assistant been getting on his nerves. Oh how he so badly wants to slice him into two so he would just shut up.

The ponytail pretty man, ignore his urge to kill and just walks towards his—temporary—comrade. Turns his heels half way and then gaze at the pitiful state of the overkill devotee.

Chiharu breathe in then out, mustering her courage to say her words without stuttering; if she ended up stutter in front of Kanda he might change his mind.

“Too bad Chaoji,” Chiharu finally speaks, with soothing yet courageous tone she could muster at that time before turning to the said man with smile on her lips; her held pity and sadness but not regret, “I rejected that role right from the start.” 

This stated from the girl everyone’s knows as Priestess of Byakko shocks the occupants of that living room.

“Lenalee, either an enemy or an ally, we’re going to save her. Because there is someone will be sad if she died.”

“You’re being irrational!” Chaoji yells; Miranda flinches; she’s not good at any of this, Kanda just stare at him, while Chiharu gulped; this conversation shouldn’t get longer than it already is.

Kanda and Chiharu simply sighs for no valid reason or what so ever; except to the fact that they want to get out from this place by now.

Not being minded by the two teens, Chaoji felt horrible as if their position as their country’s Sovereign servant has nothing for them; unbeknownst by him and Miranda, Chiharu—like she said—rejected the role right from the start, and Kanda has hatred over his destiny.

“Then you are an enemy of Sairo too!” It’s not like she’s comrade of this country~ “You should be curse by Byakko!” and now she must be curse? Who’s irrational again?

“Then so be it.” Chiharu after sighing for another time, shrugged her shoulder and simply answer him.

I don’t care is embedded throughout Chiharu’s face; which—for the first time—amused the long hair warrior.

Miranda, has doubts about following the girl.

The only reason why Miranda ask Byakko for power is so she could help her, Allen and Xiu but hearing that Chiharu isn’t the priestess is the first place, doubts and curiosity spread throughout her heart.

Miranda has get curious about Xiu and Allen’s protectiveness for her, if she rejected the role, then what’s up with those two, wanting to protect her; her whom didn’t want to protect their country?

Too bad, Miranda cannot ask the two said teens right now since they’re out cold.

But Miranda with doubts and curiosity must decide whether she joins Chiharu or stay at the clinic and wait for the two to wait up. 

_“Lenalee is an important friend to Xiu! I’m sure he’ll be sad if Lenalee dies…”_

Miranda flinch as memories flooded back on her.

Would she follow Chiharu because of her heart or because there is still chances that Chiharu might really their priestess?

Before Chaoji could utter another word he was shut up by Daisya who kick him from behind; resulting for the chubby devotee to meet the floor with harsh impact.

Timothy giggle from the sight and thinking Choaji deserved it.

Krory being an adult keep himself from doing the same with Timothy and instead pull the child close to him so he could hide his unbearable laughter.

Marie shook his head, he knows what happened since he have sharp hearing.

Tiedoll wipes his glass, not showing any kind of emotion.

Daisya felt victorious after kicking Chaoji’s ass. Daisya is—without a doubt—a Byakko’s worshipper but this overkill devotee throughout pisses him.

Kanda smirk, Miranda is processing her decision and Chiharu has sweat drop because of Daisya’s actions.

Timothy—being a child—happily approached Chiharu and the two warrior.

“It is true? That you will save Princess Lenalee?”

“Yes…” Chiharu replied with soothing voice.

The child cheers and huffed proudly.

This rescue mission is a no joke, and Chiharu aware of that.

But if she would do something crazy then this is much better.

“Have a safe trip!” Tiedoll bid to them with smile.

“Go Kanda!” This it’s Marie; Kanda huff in return but with smirk for the blind man.

Kanda reached the door knob and twist it open,

“What now Stupid Girl? Backing out?” Chiharu knows that Kanda meant her, calling her stupid because of her decision. Chiharu heaved a breath gathering courage that she always lack of; she turns her heels and approached the Celestial Warrior with smile.

“Am not!” 

Kanda left first while Chiharu turns to Miranda, waiting for her answer on the unspeakable question.

Go or Not; it’s all up to the elder Celestial Warrior.

Chiharu very well know Miranda, after all they are practically the same.

Both coward, useless and someone can’t stand for what they believe.

She could say that Miranda is having troubles, if she ever joins them for their crazy rescue mission or just stay behind.

“It’s alright Miranda-san.” Chiharu finally spoken, while Kanda came while riding Xiu’s black horse “If you don’t want to it’s no problem.”

Not even waiting for the elder’s answer, Chiharu climb on the horse behind Kanda.

“Wait Chiharu-chan!” Chiharu looks at Miranda with curiosity on her eyes. “I don’t know how to ride a horse…”

Silence conquers them, only get cut when Krory speaks from behind the elder woman.

“If it is the case then I’m gladly be use of you.” Krory announced as he left the house to get his own horse.

“Are you sure Miranda-san?” Miranda nodded though Chiharu and Kanda could see her hands trembling in fear

“I-I-It-Its-Alright! You three become nice to me when we first met even though I’m such a creepy person, and I thinking that you were right about Xiu getting sad when he learns about the execution.” Miranda explained, while Krory arrived with his horse and smile carve on his face.

[  
_“Friends?” Xiu questioned to Krory who is walking next to him._

_Krory nodded “Yes, do you have friends on your place?” he repeated his earlier question._

_“No I don’t have; even a single friend there, nor anywhere.”_

_“Eh why is that?”_

_“It’s just that I can’t have them…”_  
]

‘Xiu, you finally have friends, and are good people too.’

After Krory and Miranda rode the general’s horse, they started to move, while leaving Timothy waving to them yelling encouraging words, which puts pressure on the two females.

**[—Middle of Dessert—]**

“Ne Chiharu-chan!” Miranda calls on the youngster accompany whom riding with Kanda. The said female turn her head on her, indicating she’ll listen. “How did you convince Kanda to this?” the elder been curios about it.

Kanda is scary person, and she doubted that something will just make him agree on something.

Miranda even doubt more why Kanda stays with them.

“Are you sure you want to talk about it with Kanda-san here?” Chiharu questioned.

Miranda realized that it is wrong to talk about it especially having Kanda just in front of the person she’d questioning.

“She agreed.” Kanda voice rung to their ears, which made Miranda jump in slight shock.

“A-a-a-a-a-agree? On what—If I may ask?”

“That this will be the last time I’ll help her and you guys.”

Miranda freaks out, trembling uncontrollably, stuttering through her every word she tossing on Chiharu; in return, Chiharu just awkwardly smile to her freak out.

“W-wh-wh-wh-wh-why did you agreed?! We will never ever able to call Byakko if we no longer found Kanda!!!”

“Sorry, but…” her eyes stare the form of the long hair warrior who keep his sight on the front, “It’s the only way to make him agree.”

“I’m sorry because we came you—”

“If you were sorry then you better not come right in the first place.”

Krory keep his mouth close after receiving a harsh word from the teen; and to think he is a general.

**[“** _The journey towards the capital of Sairo went in silent but quick pace. No one able to utter a word, not because they scare to Toroki, not because they scare to receive a harsh reality, but it is for preserving their energy to the great rescue operation for the unaware Celestial Warrior._ **”]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N::**  
>  **Chapter Title:: Even I Am Not**  
>  **Why ‘Even I Am Not’ you ask?**  
>  **-Kanda**  
>  **> Even he don’t like his destiny—will explain on later chapters—agrees.**  
>  **-Chiharu**  
>  **> Even she rejected the role of being a priestess, she still want to save Lenalee—or more like she got herself involve on the Celestial Warriors and Sairo’s too much.**  
>  **-Miranda**  
>  **> Even she’s not a battle type warrior—she wanted to fight alongside them.**  
>  **-Chiharu and Miranda**  
>  **> Even they not courageous like the other people they still chose to move forward.**  
>   **How’s it?**  
>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  **But I would appreciate if you give me a word about this…**  
>  **Well not like I gonna stop~**


	14. [Byakko] Chapter 14

**Byakko Monogatari**   
**[Byakko] Chapter 14**   
**Byakko’s Presence**

**[Inside the Book]**  
 **[—Sairo’s Capital: Market Centre—]**  
After announcing the execution two days ago on all citizens of the capital, the workers that assigned to build the execution equipment where Lenalee will be tie in a pole and roast to death has finally finish much to the workers delight.

The workers that lead by the man named Leverrier has great hatred towards the princess.

For the workers under him, Lenalee and Lavi took their love ones’ lives that’s why they feeling happy to be able to witness the execution of the witch—according to them.

Leverrier’s reasons is because he wanted to become the emperor but having the remaining children of the late emperor he has no chance to sit on the throne.

They don’t have any idea of what’s really going on in Sairo; all they care to have is the royals in their dead beds.

‘After this princess’ execution, that Komui will surely take his life.’ Is what running in Leverrier’s mind; everyone knows about Lord Komui’s complex for his sister and they know that the only reason why the emperor has able to keep his sanity is because of Lenalee.

As ignorant as they are, the life inside the palace are hell already for the important people there; for example, Lord Komui, Princess Lenalee, the two Bookmen, the Generals and some assistants that siding with them.

Around noon, Lenalee was dragged outside the palace and pulled on the rope that tied on her neck—leash—by Leverrier with smirk that didn’t leave his ugly face with growing moustache.

While being pulled, Lenalee eyes holds nothing but sorrow, she walks through the street barefoot and full of bruises and wounds that never get treated. She’s suffering but despite that most of the citizens were throwing things on her, tossing hurtful insults and their wish for her to die.

Lenalee doesn’t care, she never care.

Four years ago, her world crumble in to pieces and no longer possible to rebuild.

Four years ago, she started killing the worshippers thru orders of Road; but no one will going to listen and believe in her.

Four years ago, her brother’s life has been in her little hands.

She can kill anyone, she even kill herself… but if her world completely disappear she can no longer live.

Her world: The late Emperor Nea.  
Her world: Emperor Komui.  
Her world: Bookman.  
Her world: Reever.  
Her world: Lavi.  
Her world: Xiu.

Without them she no longer can value her own life.

Tears started to flow down from her eyes, still no one cares.

Everyone’s yelling that she doesn’t have right to cry.

With Leverrier turn his head on the princess and smirk even more seeing the tears in her face.

“Oh my, Lenalee-sama, reflecting all of your killings?”

Lenalee didn’t answer him, he didn’t even get any reaction from her.

He scowl and turn back at front.

“Looking back at those won’t help you. You’ve be executed regret it or not.”

‘And Komui will follow you soon, then I get the rights to become the emperor!’

His smirk become eviller.

Lenalee knows this man very well, and she hated him so much. She knows about him wanting to take the position that her brother currently have; he will be an evil emperor for sure, well is not like she cares, the Sairo isn’t her world at all. Also, even he gain the throne it doesn’t mean he can rule the Sairo he will be just a living puppet of those three just like what happened to her brother, to herself and Lavi.

‘Lavi… I wonder how he is…’ when she was removed from her cell she caught a sight of unconscious Lavi inside his cell. Unlike her and Bookman the redhead aren’t bound into shackles; well, it’s probably no problem to the three fallens, after all… Lavi is no longer capable to fight; plus their weapons were taken by Road—who’s the one that gave them those.

Lavi’s hammer and her Dark boots, without those they are just ordinary humans; just a Bookman apprentice and a fallen princess.

‘Xiu-nii… I’m sure he’s totally angry at me and Lavi. Well; it can’t be help, after all we done many bad things. So much that it is impossible to be forgiven.’

Upon arrival, her wrists tied behind her over the pole and rope ties her waist to bind her.

People still throwing insult, hurtful words and things towards Lenalee who doesn’t give any reaction to anyone. No one cares, no one.

‘If it comes to this… then I shouldn’t have tried to kill that Celestial Warrior or fought Xiu-nii and his friend… what is his name again? Kokie… right?’ faint smile spreads to her face, her face shows calmness and relief ‘Xiu-nii, you gain good friends, ne…’ images of Xiu with Allen and the others flashes to her minds. ‘I wish I could at least apologise to them. But… this death of mine will become the payment—though, this isn’t enough.’

The people stop with their business and completely awe at the sentenced person in front of them. They cannot see as a killer but someone from the above. Her calm face with smile on, she doesn’t look like will be executed anytime soon. Despite bruises, she still beautiful in their eyes, that they start questioning themselves what are they doing to their country’s princess.

Leverrier saw this doubt on the citizens faces; this is no good… hate… hate her… hate her more… hate her more to the core!

“Sairo’s people!” Leverrier takes everyone’s attention that successfully done, “What’s up with you?! This princess of Sairo has killed all of your love ones without hesitation or whatsoever! Look! Her face shows no guilt, nor regret for what she have done! She’s a monster, a monster that shouldn’t live! She, Princess Lenalee should be the one that protecting us, but! She kills our love ones with the power bestowed by Byakko to her!”

Lenalee lose her calmness, relief and smile, and she’s beyond shock to the words that left onto the man’s mouth; while the citizens has equal reaction to her.

‘What did he mean?’ the only question that running through their minds.

Power that Byakko bestowed… isn’t that mean that she is… 

Upon realizing, everyone’s hatred and rage came back to them, and not just for her but also to Byakko and his servants. The Sovereign must protect them but why are they suffering by the hands of his Celestial Warriors?

Once again people started their business but now they are angrier, while confusion is written all over her face.

She? Lenalee is a Celestial Warrior just like Xiu, Kokie and Bookman?

She’s a Celestial Warrior and yet she almost killed a Celestial Warrior and fought Xiu and the others?

She’s all mess up!

Tears begun to well down again from her eyes, and now they hold despair and self-rage.

A glint from the sky catches the attention of one of the people standing five steps away from the aisle; the man turn up his head to look carefully on the glinting thing and from his very view long blue hair tie in tight high ponytail has falling from the sky while his hand is holding the head of his katana that ready to be pull out.

Kanda unsheathed his sword ready to slice whoever’s in the way.

The people whom got bothered by his sword glint has started to scream in fear and panic, causing for Leverrier and some workers to look up as well, but when he did he has face to face with Kanda’s sword.

But then a worker able to pulled Leverrier down the stage in a nick of time.

Kanda gracefully fell down to the stage in front of Lenalee whom stare at him after his attempt. He let out a disappointed ‘tch’ while glaring down at the people on that place, then stood up.

On his left Chiharu fell down from the sky with Miranda on the right side of the male warrior.

“Such a grand entrance we have…” Kanda stated in low tone, completely amuse, smirk playing on his face but sending intimidating cold glance to the people below them.

“Kuro-san thank you.” Chiharu whisper no one, referring to the general; right hand on her chest.

Meanwhile Miranda quickly approached the tied Celestial Warrior.

“Are you alright?” the elder ask in worried tone that shock the female youngster.

“You are…” Lenalee remembered Miranda with Xiu when she attacked them while back at Toki Village. “Why are you guys here?” Kanda, the Celestial Warrior she almost kill four years ago and the two female comrade of Xiu whom witnessed her fight against them! What’s going on here?

“OI!” Kanda yelled at Miranda who flinch in fear as her cowardice activated once again. “Hurry up!”

“Y-Yes!”

“Everyone!” Leverrier started again “This people that interrupting the execution of the killer Celestial Warrior were the same people that Byakko chose to breakdown our country more than it already is!”

“Who is that?” Chiharu asked, instead of feeling panic and be coward, she’s look like a person that doesn’t care at all.

“Leverrier… a nasty uncle of mine.” Lenalee answers despite not knowing if she should. She heard Chiharu hmm in understanding.

“I guess most of remaining people in Sairo were scumbag eh~”

“You… who are you?” Chiharu turns to her as she gonna open her mouth to answer but she looks at the short tempered warrior so instead she said: “We better hurry before Kanda kill us.” She whispered to the tied princess.

“Aren’t you mean me?” Lenalee corrected her with confusion.

Chiharu just chuckle and said that they better hurry before Kanda get piss off with their slow movement.

Hearing his name and his would be reaction Kanda actually got piss off earlier than expected, but instead to yell at them in swift movement Kanda turn his heels and brought down his sword to Lenalee; cutting the rope in the process.

“There, now hurry up!” he commanded while turning back to the townspeople.

Lenalee slide down on the pole, legs were shaking, she thought she’s dead by then. A stone then hit Chiharu on her cheek resulting for red bruise.

Chiharu glance to the people and saw their hatred, rage and resentment that written to their faces.

“WHO ARE YOU?!”

“YOU ARE A CELESTIAL WARRIOR TOO?! THEN DIE!”

“DEATH FOR CELESTIAL WARRIORS!”

“Eh why?” Miranda question to no one, panicking.

“They are…” Chiharu stare at Kanda’s back, then to shaking Miranda and to now no longer tie princess.

“BYAKKO GAVE YOU A POWER TO PROTECT US NOT TO KILL US!”

“YOU SHOULD PROTECTING US!”

“Hmp…I didn’t born to protect cowards like you!” Kanda stated making the townspeople halted from their business.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

“The Celestial Warriors are born to protect the person that will save this country.” Kanda shrugged his shoulder with smirk on his face “Keh, if that person sees you people there’s doubt that she would save this country.”

“YOU’RE USELESS!”

“YOU BETTER DEAD!”

“IF YOU WON’T PROTECT US THEN YOU BETTER OFF DEAD WITH YOUR USELESS GOD!”

The clear sky has suddenly become dark as grey clouds gather together to cover the sun; but no one noticed this except to Kanda and Miranda.

“EXECUTE THE CELESTIAL WARRIORS!!!”

“DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!”

“YOU MONSTERS MUST DIE!!!”

From sky then a pillar of green light shoot down on where Chiharu and the others from are.

When it disappeared, a huge white tiger with black strips and green orbs as his eyes roar angrily on the townspeople. Kanda step back while covering half of his face with his arm, Miranda trembles but amazed to presence that the creature has giving, Lenalee suddenly felt fear and Chiharu feels nostalgic.

The tiger that carries the great power of Sovereign of Sairo has let out another roar but this time it is sound much angrier and piercer as if he is cursing his citizens for harming and insulting his servants.

Kanda’s mark of Turtle Beak on his left chest…

Miranda’s mark: Hairy Head, on her left palm…

Lenalee’s mark: Leg, on her left front ankle…

Allen’s mark: Stomach on above his left eye with pentagram…

An unknown teen’s mark of Net on the eye…

An unknown man’s mark of Three Stars on under of his eye…

And Xiu’s mark of Bonds on his forehead…

All shines brightly in Byakko’s light, making his presence known for his chosen servants.

Showing how mad he is to the people he keep protecting over the years.

“This is… Byakko?” Kanda said, staring at the back of the huge white tiger that covered with green light.

“B-but we haven’t s-summon him!” Miranda stated making herself keep close to Lenalee unconsciously. 

“Byakko… probably no longer” Lenalee glance to the unfamiliar girl on her side, wanting to listen whatever she talking on “bare seeing his chosen children to be insulted and harm by the people that he protected over the decade.” Chiharu said in whisper, unconsciously; she, Chiharu, is not intended to say it her thoughts out loud but she did but seems like she didn’t realise it at all.

“You… are you maybe…” Lenalee wanted a confirmation on Chiharu’s presence. “…our country’s… Xiu-nii’s…”

Chiharu smile down to Lenalee before Kanda commanded the three females to leave the place while everyone is busy to Byakko.

Miranda and Chiharu nodded before they help Lenalee to stand up,

“Eh~ Byakko helps you huh…” Road’s voice rungs to Chiharu and three Celestial Warriors ears “I wonder if he could do the same to this…” Road—whose on Wisely’s room, watching from the window—stated with sickly cheery grin on her face; while the checker door that swallow Lavi the last time has once again appeared below them and this time swallow them without warning.

The four fell into endless abyss.

“Now~ Byakko let’s see if you can save your servants and chosen girl against us Fallens!”

Tykki smirk, standing behind the youngest, Wisely yawn then smile while sitting on his bed and Road still have her grin.


	15. [Byakko] Chapter 15

**Byakko Monogatari**   
**[Byakko] Chapter 15**   
**Dreams**

**[Inside the Book]**

Snows has been falling down on the country of Hokkan; mountains, trees, roads, rocks, buildings and other more things were covered into pure white snow. Kids were joyous as they playing on the fluffy bunch of snow that they could scoop everywhere; footwear’s’ leaving marks on the white ground as people come and go on the busy street of Kokutou Village.

Everyone were feeling blessed despite the stingy cold that brought by breezy wind; they’re feeling bless because they know that the season of spring will soon come again to their country without fail after all they’re bless by their previous priestess.

The people are nice to each other, giving what they can share to those in need; helping the poor, and the elders. They’re nice and kind, but…

A kid with deform left arm that red as blood with nails that black as charcoal was thrown out on a pub, landed on his bottom but lucky enough that he just hit the pile of snow. All head are on him, looking at his deform arm with disgust painted on their faces.

Red clicked his tongue in annoyance, as the big bulk man owner of the pub he was throw out from stands on the doorways, looking down at the pathetic position of the young Red.

Hokkan has said to be the nicest place with nicest people among the four countries but somehow wherever Red goes he always treated like a trash because of his red left arm.

It wasn’t his fault for being born with such an arm and if he could wish it he prefer to lose it instead of having. It is useless having it after all since it was paralyze and numb.

So like it was said: it is not his fault that the entirety of his left arm is useless and monstrous looking.

Who wants it anyway?

If someone is willing to buy it even for a single bread he doesn’t mind selling it right in instant. But no one wants it, not anyone, not himself.

This is also the reason why he was abandoned by his parents; they doesn’t want a deform child—no, is it more like, a cursed child.

For making it worst, it is not just his paralyze arm is the problem, a birth mark in his left face is also treated as a cursed mark. There are even rumours spread through his home village: Amorika Village in Sairo, about him being Seiryuu’s Celestial Warrior.

Oh how many people wanted him death after those rumour reached their ears, he was like seven years old back then. After fleeing on his home country he ended up in Hokkan but it was no difference, except to the rumours.  
“Get out cursed runt!” the man angrily shouted to Red before closing the door of his pub with harsh forced.

Once again Red click his tongue before standing up and walk away.

If that bastard Cosimo didn’t ripped off his sleeve then he wouldn’t be throw out; that bastard has been following him since he left the hometown, and when he find a place where he can make money that bastard would ruin everything.

Really, he wanted to kill that bastard badly, but he couldn’t.

He doesn’t have the strength, he have paralyze arm, he small and…

He aware of it, his own weakness.

Even though he acting tough he is actually a weak young kid who is still longing for parents’ love.

So when he met Mana and the man said to him that he will adopt him as his son, his world brightens in many different colors. His life has become happy and joyous because of Mana.

Mana taught him to read and write.

Mana gave him a name that he can use as long as he wants.

They travelling together for three years searching for something Red doesn’t know that he cannot even get an answer from the man who eventually forget his travel purpose. But whatever it is Red doesn’t mind, as long as he have Mana by his side.

_As long as he have Mana by his side…_

Red’s auburn hair sway in the air as his Celestial Tool’s white ribbon strike the man that gave colors into his dull world.

“Mana?”

“Allen…” Mana fell down on the sand of Sairo along with the soldiers that tries to kill them but get killed by Red instead.

Red run towards his foster father, cry for him, afraid of losing him and keep apologising for what he has done.

Above him is a white thing with silver mask, connected onto his shoulders, as if protecting him, him only.

Mana’s shaking hand has approached Red’s tears wiping it away but in vain, he smile to young warrior to his Celestial Tool that killed him.

“I love you Allen…” a message only for him.

“MANA!!!” Red screams but it would never bring back the life of the man he loved the most.

**[—Sairo—]**

Si Clan’s household wasn’t the same with any family but they’re not that kind distinct.

The first son of the leader of the clan is always the heir, and that first child must prove himself in many different but traditional way.

Xiu has born in this clan and the only child of their family but the third one in whole clan.

Many members of their clan wanted their child to inherit the throne so a little hole is a perfect thing for them, because of this Xiu—who has every right to become future leader—still must prove himself.

Their clan is big and living together under the one roof so bumping into each other is possible even they preferred not to.

Their clan is known for being a Byakko worshipper; it all started to the very first leader who serve and worship one of the Celestial Warrior of Byakko. Since then the clan become larger but they maybe Byakko’s shippers but that doesn’t mean they living in fair life.

The perfect example of the dispute is the condition to be an heir, even though it is already decided of who will go.

Xiu against ten other candidate must protect his position as heir since birth.

It all just stop one day…

The whole family was gathered in a huge room used to for such meetings and parties. Everyone were sitting on the floor; the members have thrown pillow under them so they wouldn’t meet completely the cold wooden floor. The maids were sitting as well but their heads are bow and looking at anyone and they don’t have pillow to sit on.

“What did you say?” question of the father of one of the so-called candidates.

A female maid with blonde hair that tied into high ponytail sighs in disappointment after being commanded to repeat her words.

Peck—one of the candidates, the guy with glasses— and his father scowl at the maid that didn’t even flinch.

“Please listen carefully…” she heaved a breath before finally repeat herself “Young Master Xiu is a Celestial Warrior and the mark of Bonds has shown on his forehead!”

“That damn kid is a Celestial Warrior?” sarcastic smirk plaster to the glass wearer candidate while sputtering that thing that nonsense for him. “Stop fooling us!”

Peck is the oldest candidate with the age of fourteen; power—that he actually don’t have—went up to his head.

Bak is the second eldest candidate with the age of twelve; he loves everyone in the family, all except to Peck his father. He thinks that Xiu is better to have the throne instead of anyone since he has ALL the RIGHTS. Why bother fighting for something they didn’t have in the first place?

Bak sighs and shook his head because of idiocy of the father and son.

Xiu is the youngest candidate with the age of eight; he doesn’t everyone in the clan, all except to his Grandfather. Everyone is pushing the role to him, all the things he must possess to become great leader of their clan; knowledge, fame and so on, so forth.

Xiu actually has the knowledge of himself being Tatara since he was four years old but chose to hide since his clan are not just worshippers but also obsess to have a Celestial Warrior in their lineage. Unfortunately Xiu is the curse—destine one.

“Give us a proof! If you didn’t then the main family will throw out the throne.”

“Fool…” Xiu and Bak commented together, defeated was embedded to their faces.

“Such a desperate fourteen year old lad~” Nyt, Xiu’s mother, insulted the eldest but the most foolish so-called candidates. “Then, What if my Xiu is actually a Celestial Warrior? I wonder what kind of punishment would befit for you and your family.”

“Now, now my dear Nyt, don’t be harsh to our family.” The head, Xiu’s father named Yeegar, tells to his wife, who has confident yet sarcastic smirk on, which earn another sigh from her son. “Now then Xiu…”

Xiu looks up to his Grandfather that sitting next to him.

His grandfather nodded to him with sad smile on the lips; he doesn’t want any of the clan member to learn the truth about Xiu but they got reckless one time when Xiu in impulse used his vines to save the falling Emilia; and that Emilia has become their great mistake. They aren’t regretting the fact that Xiu saves her even though it will expose his true identity but now everyone will get stricter and bad on his grandson by learning about it.

Their family was known as Byakko’s great worshippers but he wonders if they still the same as their ancestors.

‘Oh my Byakko, bless my grandson!’ he only prayed.

That meeting has finished as soon as Xiu use his Celestial Power to make a seed to bloom into beautiful flower.

Most of the members felt defeated as they lost their chance to own the throne, while Bak is the only person who is happy to result. He don’t need to compete with Xiu, and he can have his life all for his own! He can be with Fon—let’s cut there.

After being entitle as the youngest General of Sairo and reach his age of fifteen, Xiu received the family’s heirloom the ear cuff; but this didn’t made Xiu happy—not because it was now determine that he will inherit the position but because his grandfather couldn’t able to witness this coming-of-age ceremony and achievements, due to the fact that his Grandfather left their house three years ago for some unknown reason.

“Don’t stop, keep walking.” The memory of his Grandfather talking to him while patting his head bounce back to his mind, while taking steps forward with head’s up.

Three years later Road, Tykki and Wisely breakdown the Sairo.

Lord Komui saves Xiu from being torture in the dungeon and made him to escape, they wanted to Lenalee and Lavi to go with him but Bookman and Lord Komui were used to bind the two teens to them.

So Xiu left the palace alone.

With injuries and dried bloods, Xiu make his way towards his house but he was beyond shock to found the house full of corpse of his clan mates and trails of blood everywhere.

Tears flow down from his eyes as he staring at his family/clan’s remnants.

**[—Toki Village: Tiedoll’s Clinic—]**

Xiu opens his eyes and stare at the ceiling for a while, retracing his dream—past as he unconsciously brought his hand on his face and wipe the tears that get out from his close eyes.

“Ah! Did I woke you up, Xiu?” Xiu turn his head and look at the voice owner.

“Allen?” Xiu recognized the albino that at that time being patch by Tiedoll; seeing Allen’s bandages reminds him their fight against his little princess.

“I’ll examine you next so relax there for a while.” Tiedoll told his patient, while finishing Allen bandage.

“You are…?”

“I’m Tiedoll, the doctor that taking care of you guys; you’re in my house by the way.”

“How did—how long it’s been?”

“Your friends, Chi-chan, Miranda, and Yu-kun brought you here seven days ago.”

“Chi? You mean Chiharu?” Tiedoll after finally finish his work that Allen immediately check. “Then who is Yu?” he has an idea who Yu is but he is afraid that he might be wrong or afraid knowing Kanda has such a cute name.

“Yu-kun? Oh right, you guys calling him Kanda.”

Allen fell grim all of the sudden, who will going to think that that Jerkanda has such a cutesy name. While Xiu has sweat drop on his head, can he be sometimes make a mistake in guessing?

Tiedoll then went on Xiu and looks at his injuries and wounds; he nodded after further inspection.

“Really Celestial Warriors are different to normal people.” Tiedoll commented after seeing how fast their wounds’ recovery.

“But…” Xiu sits on his bed “we’re still humans.”

“Of course you are! If not, then you guys doesn’t need my care right?” Tiedoll smile at him.

“By the way Gen—Doctor Tiedoll where’s Chiharu and Miranda-san? Kanda too?”

“They left…”

“Left? What do you mean? Where did they go? When did they—” Allen question, completely shock.

“Calm down… Allen, right?” Tiedoll cut the albino, “A messenger came here two days ago, actually he is still here, he is probably with—” before Tiedoll could finish his sentence Timothy came rush in and jump onto Xiu and hug him tightly, “Ma… rie…”

“Wai—wait up!” Xiu ask as he make a good distance between him and his assailant. His honey colour orbs look carefully to young messenger’s face before he finally realized the youngster’s identity. “Ti-Timothy?!”

“Xiu-sama!”

“Eh?!”

“Who?” Allen ask about the boy to no one.

“He is Emperor Komui’s messenger for Xiu-san.” A man voice answer from behind the albino warrior; Allen turns his head to look at the person and saw an almost bald very tall man of large stature .He has mature facial features, and keep a braid of tied hair on the back of his head, carrying a tray with medicine and waters, smiling down at him. “And I’m Marie, nice to meet you Allen.”

“Ah… me too, pleasure to meet you Marie-san.” Allen is curious about Marie’s eyes; they are look like void and empty… it seem like he was…

“I am blind.” Marie answers Allen silent question.

“Sorry.” The albino apologized as he guess that Marie sense his curiosity; he feel ashamed.

“It’s alright…”

“A messenger for Xiu, huh? But for what?” Marie’s head turns to Xiu and the messenger, despite being blind he is like he can see everyone, clear as sky.

“Timothy, what is it? Lord Komui’s…”

“Lenalee-sama!”

“What is it?”

“Lenalee-sama will be executed!” the two warriors have their eyes widen in shock.

“Wha—but how—why—I mean she’s—”

“We don’t know the reason, it is just that she suddenly got sentenced!”

“Did you tell it to Chiharu and the others?” Timothy nodded,

“They went there two days ago to save her.”

“Huh?” both the warriors fell dumbfounded after hearing the youngster; Tiedoll and Marie were actually expecting the same reaction from the two, and didn’t get disappointed.

“Wait… Chiharu and Miranda went?” Timothy nodded turning to Allen,

“With that Kanda!” Timothy added

“Kanda too?!” saying Allen is shock is understatement; he was beyond shock that he likes he just saw the enemy turn into cats.

“But why Kanda…”

“That girl, Chiharu,” Xiu and Allen looks at the doctor who is now sitting on the other end of Xiu’s bed “somehow able to convince him to help them to save that Lenalee.”

“Wai-wait a moment!” this things about Kanda got convince by Chiharu to help is too much to handle for Allen “I mean Kanda HELPS them to SAVE Lenalee?! And it was Chiharu who CONVINCE him and WANTED to SAVE Lenalee?! And they even able to DRAG Miranda INTO IT?!”

“Yes.” Tiedoll’s only answer.

“Wait… just what exactly happen here while we’re out?” Allen question as he looking at Xiu who also looking at him.

“Wonders…?” Xiu tilted his head to side with awkward smile that sane to the albino haired warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:: This is too much, I just can’t keep myself not to call Tiedoll and the other generals General. Sorry for that…**


	16. [Byakko] Chapter 16

**Byakko Monogatari**   
**[Byakko] Chapter 16**   
**The Celestial Warriors are Humans**

**[Inside the Book]**

_Kanda’s eyelids flutters as it opens and his raven colour orbs found a young male teen with short dark blue hair with scar across on the temple of his nose. Smiling down to him as happiness fills the young teen._

_“Welcome back Yu!”_

_“Al… ma…”_

Drop of liquid has continuously falling from a crack on the ceiling to Kanda’s cheeks as he and Miranda were both lying and unconscious on an unknown dark room.

The last drop of liquid has successfully wake up the dark blue haired warrior, he stare at the unknown cold ceiling before he turn his head on his side to find the still unconscious eldest warrior next to him.

Kanda sits up and felt another liquid dropped on his head, he glance on the ceiling’s crack then sigh before finally standing, moving a step away to the direction of the crack and inspect the place where they are in.

Aside to the fact that they are in cold dark room with no any furniture or whatsoever, there’s only the two of them on there right now. No Stupid Girl (Chiharu), no enemy princess (Lenalee).

He sighs as he remember how this woman with him get easily freak out; once she wake up, that’s will be the start of Kanda’s headache for sure.

Now the question is… where are they and those two?

The last thing he remember is when they were swallowed by a door that suddenly appeared and opened under them.

He sighs, this will be a headache—this is already a headache! Why he even agreed into this?!

**[—Toki Village: Tiedoll’s Clinic—]**

After learning that Chiharu and the two warriors’ crazy action, Xiu and Allen decided to follow them to help. They prepared themselves and make sure that they have the Celestial Tools, well most likely just Xiu since Allen’s Celestial Tool is his left red arm.

“Marie-san, what horse did Kanda used?” Xiu asked after fixing his clothes and cowl and while going out the room to found the tallest man on that place outside their room.

“Yours.” Marie answers simply.

Xiu sighs so he must ride with Allen, huh.

The raven head warrior turn his head to the still self-fixing albino as he simply said: “Gonna ride with you Moyashi!” before running out the door to not hear his complaint about his name.

“He sounds happy…” Marie commented still with smile on his face, Allen approached the door and stick out his head to watch Xiu running on the hallway and went down the stairs with pleasant face.

“He is… it is maybe because Chiharu and the others tries to save Lenalee despite everything that happened.” Allen stated before fully going out the room and close the door behind him; gentle smile is embedded to his face.

When Allen and Marie went down the stairs Xiu is standing in front of Chaoji who trying to convince him not to go.

“I mean! What’s the point of coming for them?!” Xiu tilted his head to the side as he looking at the chubby assistant in question. “That girl! The one we all believe is the priestess has rejected her role; she rejected to save our country! She even trying to save that monster who killed Anita-sama and the others!”

Xiu heaved a sigh then roll his eyes due to boredom from listening to this assistant of the doctor.

“Hey please stop this foolishness! Don’t go there! Saving a monster—” an angry nerve become visible on Xiu’s temple “and a useless liar girl—”

“Shut up.” Xiu said with intimidating voice and glance; he had enough.

After hearing his comrade started to talk on that way, Allen welcome himself to leave the building to get his horse while Tiedoll, Daisya and Timothy continue to watch the scene while Marie listens.

“That monster you talking about, you know what? Aside to the fact that she’s the princess of Sairo, LENALEE is one of the Celestial Warriors of Byakko.” Chaoji’s eyes widen in shock and disbelief “and that GIRL you keep insulting right in front of my face is our _friend_ that since coming here in our _world_ her LIFE has _always_ in _danger_ just because _she’s from another world_!” 

Xiu breathe then continue 

“And how could you to call her a liar? Did she say that she’s the priestess? Did she told you that she will save this country because she’s the priestess?! She didn’t, right? YOU GUYS JUST ASSUMED IT RIGHT?! So why someone like you _who only knows how to blabber, judged_ her that _she’s a liar_?” 

Every words that coming out from Xiu’s mouth holds great displeasure to the guy in front of him. Xiu has been supressing his anger and all he wanted right now is to summon his man eating plant to make it eat this chubby asshole.

Xiu is looking at to Chaoji’s whole being, from head to toe with burning eyes and anger.

“I understand what you are trying to imply, but no matter what the situation, you nor anyone can insult or judge someone just from what they heard. Moreover Celestial Warrior or not we will going to save our friends even Byakko himself try to stop us.”

Xiu then turn his whole body to the door where Allen is waiting with his horse.

Both left without bidding goodbye to anyone.

Leaving a stunt Chaoji whom still looking at the open door while everyone else has get back from their own business. All except to the doctor who decided to approach his assistant, landing his hand on the younger’s shoulder making him jump a little; Chaoji turn his head to the doctor with [solemn] face.

“What’s wrong with them Doctor?” he started “They all just thinking themselves; they doesn’t care to our country…”

“Chaoji, you should understand that they are human first before they are Celestial Warriors.”

“But they are the chosen! They’re should do their duty as Sairo’s protectors!”

“But they doing it.” This confused the assistant. “If they didn’t, they wouldn’t be here for Subaru, they wouldn’t be travelling to search for the rest of warriors.”

“But that girl!”

“Try to understand her situation. You heard Xiu-kun right? Since Chi-chan came in our world her life were always in danger, despite that she still thinking the warriors wellbeing; and no one other than me and Ma-kun aware of this but she’s trying to understand Sairo’s situation and been rethinking her decision. She’s from another world but she’s here right now and trying to know what she can do for our country; despite that she, like she had said, rejected the role.”

Tiedoll sighs, he didn’t know if his words were processing onto this young lad; all he just want is to make him understand that the Celestial Warriors aren’t much different to ordinary humans, same goes to the girl from another world.

“They are humans, Chaoji; they are chosen to serve the Sovereign directly but they are still humans. If you respecting them as Celestial Warriors, then you better start to respect their human side.”

Without any words receiving from the young devotee, Tiedoll went up the stairs leaving him to think or just stare at the space.

“Look over there!” a baritone voice rungs to the hallway of the building and to ears of two female that hiding in a corner, hoping that those men won’t come to their way.

When the clanking footsteps fades away, Chiharu let out a relief sigh; they’re safe… for now.

According to Lenalee—with no doubt—Road took them to the palace’s dungeon for a reason still unknown; probably Road and the other two Fallen wanna have their hands onto the other Celestial Warriors and the girl in prophecy, but they’re still unsure about it.

They have been running around the dungeon to search for Kanda and Miranda and to escape from the dungeon guards; and that running had taking a toll to both of them.

Aside to the fact that Lenalee doesn’t receive any kind of treatment for her wounds and injuries, she was being tortured as well that the only part of her body that was spare is her face and legs.

Lenalee glance to the small clean cloth that wraps on her arm just above her elbow; she remembers when this girl that name is still unknown to her saw her fresh wound on that place, she quickly riff a small part of her clothe and use it to cover her wound.

She’s kind, too kind. 

Too kind for a Celestial Warrior that killed many devotees of Byakko.

“We better find Kanda and Miranda as soon as possible…” Chiharu whispered not particularly talking to Lenalee who seems lost in her thoughts. Chiharu sighs, ‘this is indeed crazy…’ she thought, with awkward smile and looking at the plain old dusted corner of the ceiling and wall as her heart pounding nonstop in fear.

She’s not the priestess, she rejected it… but what is she doing?!

“Hey…” Lenalee’s low tone calls the attention of the girl from another world.

Chiharu ‘eh’ while turning her whole attention to the Celestial Warrior next to her, surprised to suddenly hearing her talk.

“Why did you guys save me? Especially that person…”

“You mean Kanda-san?” Lenalee nodded, not looking at Chiharu.

Chiharu thinks of what she should answer, while looking back at the corner of the wall and ceiling.

“You see, Xiu is right now unconscious after your battle with them,” Lenalee flinch after hearing Xiu’s condition that cause by her “so I was thinking that if Xiu learns that you’d die in execution, Xiu will, surely, will get sad.” Lenalee and Chiharu turns to each other, having their eyes met at the same time; Chiharu smiles to Lenalee “You guys were still important to him.”

Tears started to build up to Lenalee’s eyes, while she biting her bottom lip to resist the urge to cry.

The princess who thought that her world already crash covers her face with her hands and let the tears fall without letting out sobs.

Lenalee doesn’t know what she should feel, it’s like all emotions clashes inside her.

Happiness and relief from hearing that Xiu still thinking about her.

Regrets for all she’d done.

Chiharu smiles gently to the princess, but it quickly replaced with glooms as he remembers their current problems.

Kanda and Miranda’s whereabouts and the exit of this place.

After a short while of crying silently over the revelation of the girl next to her—that she still didn’t if it’s true—Lenalee suddenly remembers Lavi who was suffering in one of the cell in that very same dungeon of where are they now.

She wanted to save him but… how? She doesn’t have her Dark Boots. She’s maybe a Celestial Warrior but she doesn’t have any power—maybe Byakko take back or didn’t give his blessing to her since she almost kill a Celestial Warrior.

Even she says it is order from Road and her brother’s life was at risk, it’s still unforgivable.

Both her and Lavi have unforgivable sins.

“Ne, how’s Lavi?” Lenalee quickly turn her head to Chiharu after hearing her asking about the redhead Bookman Junior. “We haven’t seen him since—” Chiharu breathe first before continuing “our last fight with him in Ruika Village.” She cannot just say the fact that Xiu actually stabbed him right. “How his wound?”

“Why do you want to know? I mean he is your enemy right?”

“Erm… you see, since I learned that you guys have close relationship with Xiu, it’s always bothers me… I’m always asking myself what he feels while fighting you guys against his will.”

‘What I am saying?!!!’ Chiharu questions after realizing her words; feeling shame. 

Lenalee might think something weird about her to Xiu!

No—she’s probably thinking too much…

“Are you alright?” Lenalee ask the frantic but still quiet girl, she has smile on her face just by looking at how many reactions she get to see from Chiharu.

“Found yah~”

A merrily fills with terror voice sang onto their hearings, Chiharu and Lenalee looks at the source and found a bipedal, roughly 8 to 9 feet tall, with sharp jagged teeth, and wears soldier armor that covers most of its body.

Horror and despair fills Lenalee and Chiharu.

It’s not a human, Chiharu could tell just by looking at it.

It is something that not just existing in Road’s world but also in real world.  
Road’s dolls

“Akuma!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:: Bipedal – A 2-footed animal**


	17. [Byakko] Chapter 17

**Byakko Monogatari**   
**[Byakko] Chapter 17**   
**I Am a Celestial Warrior**

**[Inside the Book]**

Lenalee and Chiharu were running around the dungeon but this time isn’t because of chasing soldiers but from Road’s doll that Lenalee recognized as Akuma.

As the Akuma merrily and creepily chasing its prey as if it just playing, Chiharu who holding Lenalee on hand while running turn on a corner which the Akuma did the same while creepily and merrily shouting at them that he’s near.

Chiharu noticed the cells that they’ve passed were all empty as if there’s no criminal existing in Sairo which is entirely impossible. Lenalee the one that getting pulled noticed Chiharu who have been looking at the empty cells that they passing without stopping, answer her silent question.

“The criminals…” Lenalee started still running with Chiharu “were set free by Road and the others and promoted to become soldiers that would kill worshippers.”

Chiharu with surprised blinks several times before looking back at Lenalee, “Really?” the greenette warrior nodded.

Well no wonder why those soldiers has no remorse as well no manners at all… so they were actually criminals eh… they really must love their jobs eh…

“Caught yah!”

In a blink of an eye the ‘Akuma’ caught on them and used its hand to hit the powerless Celestial Warrior which make both girls flew on the wall nearby because before Lenalee got hit Chiharu pull her and embrace her.

They slide down the wall with ache on their bodies because of harsh impact, blood had painted into wall. This is Chiharu’s first ever experience of being slammed into a wall and be slammed by a two footed animal in armor that can actually talk in human language; it’s her first time to feel too much pain that her legs starts trembling in fear and ache, it no longer listening to her to stand up.

This is much worse than to her first encounter with Lavi who toyed her like in a whack-o-mole. This time it feels like they like dolls that being played by a mischievous kid.

This mission has been crazy right from the start but Chiharu didn’t expect that this will be beyond crazy!

Also what’s up with this monster?!

Since coming in this world she only encounter humans with weird items that boost their fighting skills. But she never once encounter a monster that surpassing humans in size, sharp teeth, and sharp claw plus over boost muscle like this one!

The ‘Akuma’ pick up Chiharu with its nails on her collar, it smile and thrown Chiharu on the other wall like she was just some trash, she was cough blood after hitting the wall with her back and slide down having her blood painted the wall.

Next ‘Akuma’s’ target is Lenalee that it pick up with her right leg making her upside down; it’s smile grew sinister before slamming Lenalee on the floor making her cough blood like Chiharu.

Next, the ‘Akuma’ went back to Chiharu; it pick her up by her hair making her head to toe dangling like a keychain, as Chiharu tries to hold hair as reflexes, she was toss lightly in the air before the ‘Akuma’ used it fist to send Chiharu to the floor next to Lenalee.

They’ll be kill! Lenalee and Chiharu feels that but couldn’t do anything.

Chiharu is just a third year middle schooler who don’t have any special talent, an ordinary lonely girl.

Lenalee is just a former princess, powerless Celestial Warrior, and without her Dark Boots she’s nothing but ordinary girl.

Lenalee turns her head to Chiharu wondering what she should do to at least save her but think of nothing. This girl is trying to save her but ended up get beaten as well; Lenalee got puzzled as of why Chiharu weren’t part of her world and yet.

She closed her eyes as tears well out, whoever this girl is she wanted to save her… but how?

_“Byakko?” Lenalee, who is suddenly on a dark abyss found the white tiger that appeared in front of them during execution, its emerald colour eyes stares at her being, examining whatever she holding inside her._

_The white tiger suddenly coated by green electrical shape light as it changing its form back to its human self. The holy beast turned into Sovereign human still staring at Lenalee._

_“You one of my stars… and I understand your situation” Byakko’s word makes Lenalee flinch in surprise, unlike humans Byakko actually understand her situation; she thought Byakko would be mad at her as she fought the other stars but… “After all you were all humans…” Byakko smile gently at her “So Princess Lenalee what do you want to do now?”_

_Lenalee heaved a breath gathering courage to say her selfish wish “That girl… the girl who trying to save me that now getting hurt with me and because of me… I want… I want to save her! I know it is selfish but…” Byakko smile gently as he watching the young warrior asking for a power to save the girl he chose to save them. Noticing Byakko’s odd smile Lenalee stop talking and stare at him with confusion._

The Akuma lifted Chiharu by her right leg half way planning something but it get stunt when its arm that holding Chiharu suddenly cut off in swift moment. Even after its arms got cut and its blood ooze out the Akuma didn’t show any reaction but rather look at the possible reason for its cut arm,

Chiharu fell into someone’s arms that caught and hold her body protectively.

Pair of violet orbs is burning with determination as its staring at her enemy.

On her ankles each have dark green bangles with electrical light shape that flickers in second passes.

“Activate!” her voice were fills with seriousness and determination; green light of Byakko burst out from her as her bangles changes into a new version of her Dark boots but this time it is deep green; before completely coating her ankle her mark of ‘Leg’ shining in its fullest.

After completely turning into deep green colour tight boots Lenalee put her arm under Chiharu’s knees while the other were on the shoulder and stand up carrying Chiharu as if she weighs nothing. Lenalee turn her heels and walks away from the Akuma, no longer minding its presence.

The Akuma click its tongue in irritation of being ignore by the person that it just slamming a little a while ago. The strange creature no longer sense fear or despair from its prey and it’s irritating.

The Akuma’s lips stretched wide before dashing towards the walking away calm Celestial Warrior.

“Die Celestial Warrior!”

Inches away from each other, Lenalee who turn her head just in time saw the creepy wide grin of the Akuma, but she remain calm and in swift movement of rising her leg twisted her body as if slicing the Akuma with her new Boots.

But the Akuma didn’t feel anything as it stand looking for any damage cause by single movement of the fallen princess; while Lenalee is staring at it as if the Akuma that almost kill her and Chiharu were some man that gone insane.

“Die!” the Akuma yell once again before acting as if it will punch Lenalee it movement stop when a small crack on his side appeared. “What…?” it suddenly got confuse “What’s happening?” when it move to stand straight a single slice appeared across its body from the crack.

“Sleep well Akuma…” Lenalee whispered before the Akuma yell in pain and its body cut in half.

The Akuma died in the hands of the newly awaken Celestial Warrior; known as Tokaki.

Lenalee turn her heel once again and continue to walk while carrying the unconscious lady from another world.

“I am Tokaki, and I am a Celestial Warrior.”


	18. [Byakko] Chapter 18

**Byakko Monogatari**  
**[Byakko] Chapter 18**  
**Mysterious Connection**

**[Inside the Book]**

Lenalee after escaping from most of the guards on that place, she stops in corner and carefully put Chiharu down in the floor and her back leaned on the wall, she then sit next to the unconscious girl without deactivating her new version of boots.

She touch and caress her deep green colour boots and felt different power from it.

It’s warm and feeling gentle unlike dark boots from Road, which is heavy not just in weight but also in sensation, it has rough power that hurting her legs every time she activating it but this boots from Byakko is different; it feels like a warm fur were hugging her legs and its full of power.

She heaved a breathe then turn to her right and see empty hallway, she then turn to her left where Chiharu’s being is in her view but other than her, it is also emp—ty… no longer now, as Kanda and Miranda came to her vision.

With keen eyes Kanda quickly saw Chiharu’s buttered body sitting next to Lenalee who shows fear and regret that written all over her face. Lenalee doesn’t know how to react on their arrival, of course she’s grateful as they trying to save her but she’s at fault why they are in here, in this place.

“Hey use your power on Stupid Girl.” Kanda says to Miranda in his very low and calm tone.

Miranda, after receiving such a words from the tall gorgeous man walking next to her, she jogged towards the sleeping greenette and gasp upon approaching.

It’s not just Chiharu that needed her Time Power but also Lenalee.

Both were beaten badly, and is it a miracle to see the princess being conscious.

Miranda take out her silver pocket watch and would start activating her Celestial Power but suddenly hesitation strike at her. It not because she’s scare to heal Lenalee, no, it is actually because of Kanda.

Kanda did said to use her power but he said it clearly to use it on Chiharu… she scare that Kanda might get angry at her if she heals Lenalee as well.

“It’s alright.” Lenalee’s sweet voice cuts Miranda’s inner battle “You don’t have to worry about me.” She continue as she smile at the elder Celestial Warrior “I still can move with my boots being activated.”

“But…”

“What are you waiting for?” Kanda—who finally reach them—asked with not really nice tone.

“W—well…” Miranda wanted to say to Kanda that she wants to help Lenalee as well but—

“Just use your power; I don’t want to carry anyone on my back. I already had enough on Moyashi.”

Miranda and Lenalee blinks several times as they trying to figuring out Kanda’s hidden message behind his words.

Miranda smiles as she realized that she don’t need to worry about his wrath by helping Lenalee as well.

While Lenalee is still confuse.

Confuse as of why he letting her live, why he doesn’t care if she get healed.

“Time Recovery!” Miranda without wasting more time activates her Celestial Tool that consumes both Chiharu and Lenalee’s wounds in no time.

Lenalee looks at her hands, arms, body and touch her face, all the wounds have disappeared.

“Amazing…” Lenalee let out in amusement.

“No, it’s not.” Lenalee look up at her “I can only heal you temporarily” Chiharu opens her eyes and feels her body no pain “once I deactivate my Celestial Tool” she heard Miranda so she look up at her as well “all the wounds with new ones will come back.” Lenalee smile sweetly,

“Thank you, this is enough.” The greenette princess thanked. “No… this is more than enough.”

Chiharu smiles at the beautiful interaction of them.

“So? Where’s the exit?” Kanda who almost in his limits of being calm asked.

“Exit?” Miranda whispered question.

Lenalee bit her bottom lip, unsure if she should answer him but it was needed “Sorry… I actually don’t know…” Lenalee confessed; how on earth she even possibly know that! She only frequently entering and leave this place in the same door and that door would lead to clash with the Fallens which is better not to happen.

“The f**k!”

“Kanda-san… language please…” Chiharu whispered not totally wanted to earn Kanda’s wrath; and for the love of their Sovereign Chiharu only received his famous tch, which she’s grateful for.

After letting out a sigh of relief, Chiharu then turns to Lenalee “Ne, is there any other way to get out from here?”

“Lavi…”

“Eh?”

“Lavi probably knew but…”

An angry nerve suddenly appeared on Kanda’s head as his irritation gotten risen knowing what would happen next.

Chiharu and Miranda quickly felt his irritation as soon as his maddening aura start to seep out. 

A sweat dropped on Chiharu’s hair while Miranda starts trembling.

Did they reach his limits? Both were scared to know.

“So… I asked this earlier but… how’s… Lavi?” Chiharu whispered asked to the greenette warrior.

“He is…” flash of memory flooded Lenalee’s mind; the memories of Lavi’s suffering. She didn’t know if she should ask them for help to save Lavi because after all he—they are their enemies.

“Princess Lenalee?” Chiharu noticed Lenalee’s desperation and yet with full time hesitation to talk.

Who will think that those things can be mix together?

Lenalee heaved a sigh determined to the decision she come up with.

She cannot just ask help every time she wanted to do something, especially with huge mess up situation they were in. She already caused too much trouble to them and beside Lavi is part of her world, so if there’s anyone should save right now it is her; not them, not the Celestial Warriors they fight—

Lenalee got cut off with thoughts when Chiharu claps her hands in front of her so she could get back into reality. The young warrior blinks several times as she staring at the sound source with dumbfounded expression on her face.

“Hello! Earth to Lenalee-sama!” Chiharu singly calls which gains Lenalee’s full time attention on her. 

Chiharu smile as she succeeded her goal on calling the spacing out warrior.

Hello! We have already irritated Kanda here! Don’t add oil in fire please!

“So? How’s Lavi?” Chiharu repeated her question, knowing that soon Kanda will snap and might either drag them out on handmade exit that she imagining the male warrior would do or leave them behind.

“Lavi…”

‘Stop hesitating please! Kanda-san were about to snap!’ she prey—pleaded, not have a courage to say it aloud; first because Kanda is just standing behind her and… second she just can’t say.

“Well… he is…”

“Tch!” Chiharu felt chills that run to her spines, that trademark holds not just irritation it holds anger! She gulped waiting for some dreadful thing that about to happen. “He knows where’s the exit right? Then just go hurry up and tell us where is he, so he could take us outta here!”

Chiharu and Miranda blinks several times, shocks that they heard Kanda talking on coming where Lavi is…

Well that’s a big surprise.

“Or you want me to make an exit instead?”

Lenalee becomes more nervous on his last words.

It will be dangerous for Lavi and other prisoners if the dungeon got damaged just to have a new exit, and she’s fully aware that Kanda can do it without hesitation.

“Lavi is… he is… were tortured by one of the fallens and were lock up currently here.”

“Eh? Tortured? But… Lavi has wound on his stomach right?” Chiharu questioned remembering the time Xiu stabbed him. “Also why? I mean he is their—” she was cut off upon realizing it will take time to answer all the question that fills her mind; she’s not a priestess so what’s the point of involving far too much?

“The Byakko’s Celestial Warriors were much needed the priestess more than the country people.” Voice of Doctor Tiedoll rungs to her head.

Chiharu heaved a sigh and forget all of her questions, and proceed on what’s needed at the moment.

“Forget what I ask… for now where’s Lavi?”

**[Outside the Book]**  
**[—Hevlaska’s House—]**

**[“** _Many question fills the mind of the young lady but halted herself from asking further realizing that she shouldn’t involve more than she already done._ **”]**

A knock on the main door stops the teacher and former student on their own business.

Hevlaska stood up and after giving her former student a glance and went to the main door to know who their unwanted visitor is; while Luca chose to continue reading as he is worried for his stepsister.

Hevlaska and their visitor came in the leaving room where Luca who is completely immersed to the following events and it only cut off when he heard his butler’s voice behind him. He turned his head and look up at the man behind him that currently holding the jewellery box that holding the items they were needed to contact Chiharu; that is, if it’s considered the same to ones Xiu and Chiharu has.

“Thanks Radius.”

Radius nodded before handing the box to his master.

**[Inside the Book]**  
**[—Dungeon—]**

Lavi, who weren’t bound by shackles like Bookman and Lenalee, is lying on the cold floor in the middle of dark room. A single trail of blood decorating the side of his mouth while his eyes stare at the space completely lifeless; a sign that he finally give up his life onto the incoming death as he can feel his heart beating getting slow.

Despite his blank expression on his former full of bright face many thoughts actually running through his mind.

Sigh escape his lips as he thinking that Byakko would never forgive for what he had done.

He killed many worshippers, even he says it because he just following Tykki’s order in knowledge that his mentor is being keep alive inside of this dusty prison it is still unforgivable.

He was sure that he will be ending up falling into hell because of these many sins.

But if he has a chance even for an hour, he actually wanted to see Xiu and Lenalee again—ah right, Lenalee will be executed today—she maybe already dead, surely Komui will follow her soon.

As for Xiu, Lavi just wanted to apologize for hunting him.

Now he think about it, he also wanted to apologize to the priestess of Byakko; he almost rape her after all. He has no intention to depend himself, she—they can him as much as they wanted, because all he want is to apologise to them.

_“A bookman has no need of heart…”_ Bookman’s words resurface in his mind.

His lips stretch into sarcastic smile, ‘Bookman has no need of heart…’ he repeated their clan’s rule in his mind. ‘Grandpaps… I maybe no longer qualify to continue as a bookman.’

He then hear scrambling of footsteps not far away but getting near to him.

He sigh, his death is incoming near.

“Here he is!” Lenalee’s voice rungs to Lavi that made his eyes widen in shock but then a quick thought surface. Lenalee came to take him, as they both sinners with the same sins.

Still if Lenalee came for him why there is many scrambling and seems like the little princess is talking to someone.

“W—who’s this?” a stuttering voice question.

“It’s Bookman… Lavi’s mentor.”

Now he think about it, will Bookman come too? Or he hate him enough to not wanting to take his soul?

With Lenalee’s guidance, Chiharu and the rest found themselves in front of Lavi’s cell where the young lad were inside, not moving, not minding their presence or is he…

“Lavi?” a soft soothing voice calls for the redhead lad.

Kanda walks behind Chiharu who kneeling in front of the cell and holding the cold metal bars.

“Get out.” Two words escape from the taller warrior, and it is enough for Chiharu to move out the way before Kanda uses his activated Celestial Tool and slashes the bars two times to make enough room to enter and exit the small cell.

As Kanda sheathing his sword, Chiharu went quickly inside the cell to take Lavi not wanting to make Kanda piss off again. But then as she holds his arm she noticed the way Lavi is breathing.

It was fast as if every milliseconds of taking air is needed.

Kanda noticed this too; and he is aware that any time the redhead will soon be out of breath and will die in instant. Having in mind that the redhead is their only chance to get out from this place without wasting his power for destroying the place, Kanda talks to Miranda.

“Use your power on him.”

Knowing Kanda knows best, Miranda extend her power to Lavi.

It didn’t much long to have Lavi back to his health.

Heck even his wound from Xiu is also healed.

He sit up while feeling his whole body came back to normal; completely amused on the power that bestowed on a Celestial Warrior.

“Lavi!” Lenalee quickly hugs Lavi, feel relief to see him fine.

Miranda’s power maybe temporary but it is enough—no—it is more than enough.

More than enough to apologise, to regret everything, and maybe spend even a little time with someone they want to be with.

They really thankful.

Chiharu smiles, happy for them, but when her gaze landed on Kanda a sweat drop appeared in sight of the pretty man who almost in brink.

She doesn’t want to ruin their little celebration but she doesn’t want to piss off Kanda, so she tap Lavi’s shoulder earning his attention.

Lavi looks at her and wanted to apologise right away but she said to them that they must hurry.

Lenalee who let him go after realizing who they must hurry for, get up while holding his hand trying to help him to stand.

Without any choice but obey and save his apologises later Lavi stand up that surprisingly for him without a problem.

“Let’s go before those Akuma come.” Kanda said, completely aware of those monsters.

Miranda tremble as memories of those three armoured monsters that get in their way earlier resurfaced on her mind.

“Let’s go! Let’s go!” she pleaded on the three teens inside the cell; she doesn’t want to see something like that ever again!

Lenalee and Lavi go out first but before Chiharu could step her foot outside the cell, the green familiar light burst out from her, making the warriors and Lavi turns their head on her and watch she slowly fading in their sights.

Knowing what’s happening Chiharu looks at the people in front of her and says “Don’t mind me! Get out from here!” and then completely vanished into thin cold air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:: For those who doesn’t know, Kanda can talk normal you know; especially when he wants to.**


	19. [Byakko] Chapter 19

**Byakko Monogatari**  
**[Byakko] Chapter 19**  
**Not so Nice Aftermath**

**[Inside the Book]**

Wide grin crept up on Road’s face as she felts the Celestial Warriors and Byakko’s power manifest inside the dungeon.

The reason why she didn’t join the game they come up with is she’s waiting for something no one except to Wisely knows.

Seems like Tykki were still looking for them, but with overflowing power that coming from Chiharu, she’s sure her uncle will soon catch them; after all she sent those six Akuma to slow them down.

And things become more interesting when two more warriors sneak in.

“You really know where you could sneak in ne~” with sickly sweet grin Road chimes, praising someone she knows that cannot hear her. “But I wonder what would be your reaction once you discover that your little priestess has left you behind.”

Cheeky chuckle erupted throughout the room.

Xiu and Allen who successfully entered the dungeon has just finished their fight with an armoured Akuma when Xiu felt his right earlobe gets warm as his flower styled ear cuff shone in green color.

Whatever is happening they both know that it is something to do with Chiharu.

Without further delay Xiu and Allen runs on the quiet hallway of maze dungeon, hoping they won’t be late.

While running Allen noticed that Xiu actually knows where they are going; there’s no waste turns.

“As expected to General Xiu!” Allen joked not stopping.

That joke cause sweat drop to appear on the ravenet’s head; Xiu chooses not to look back on the white head to not give him his reaction over his sudden joke.

As they running both teens saw a small green light from the next turn they will get in; thinking it was something concerning Byakko’s power, both speed up their pace and turn only to witness the light coming from inside a cell and disappear even before they could go near.

Kanda let out a ‘tch’ taking everyone out their truce after witnessing Chiharu’s sudden disappearance.

It is too sudden, and no one expects it.

“Chiharu-chan has…” Miranda couldn’t contain her shock that she couldn’t able to continue her word.

“She disappeared.” Lenalee spoke in midst of her own shock.

“Did Byakko take her out here in our world?” Lavi question, not expecting any answer from the rest.

Xiu’s eyes widen after seeing Lenalee and Lavi together without getting slice by Kanda.

“Lenalee-sama! Lavi!” Xiu call out as he runs towards them, behind him is Allen calling Miranda and Kanda.

“Xiu-nii…” hesitation and regrets suddenly strikes on the two former enemies of them but it all cut off when Xiu embrace them.

“Good deal you two are safe…” he whispered to them that make their heart ache.

Despite what they all did, Xiu still touch them without hesitation.

“Are you guys alright?” Allen asked to Miranda and Kanda upon approaching.

“Y-yes! But Chiharu-chan is…”

Xiu let go off the two and have his eyes landed on Kanda.

“So it's true that Chiharu able to convince you.” He commented, gaining twitching eyebrow from the long haired warrior

“Got a problem?” 

“Nothing.” Xiu answer while averted his eyes away to the already annoyed warrior, along with a smirk on his face that cause sweat drop on each head of two newly freed prisoners.

“Allen?” a familiar voice catches everyone’s attention, at first the boys stares at the two remaining girls but they realized it wasn’t them when the voice talks again “Miranda?” that voice doesn’t sounds like Lenalee at all “Kanda-san?” Kanda eyebrow twitch again “Can you guys hear me?”

Realization strikes everyone “Chiharu?!”

**[Outside the Book]**  
**[—Hevlaska’s House—]**

Smile spread across Chiharu’s face after learning that they indeed can hear her.

Using Luca’s and Xiu’s ear cuffs—which proven by Chiharu that exactly same alike—used as the medium she able to contact them successfully.

She look back secretly on her step brother who is sipping his tea that is already cold due to the fact that they didn’t drink it earlier.

It still shocks her on how striking resemblance Xiu and Luca has; as if Xiu is Luca himself.

Well considering their outlooks yes, they’re the same but she doesn’t know about their personality.

Xiu is gentle and caring.

She doesn’t know about Luca; can someone blame her? She never once have interaction with him any once.

After finishing his tea he looks at it oddly, it’s already cold and it is his fault.

While deciding if he should say it out loud or stay quiet over it, a plate full of many variations of cookies and new cup of tea were place on the table just in front of him; while Radius place a tea cup next to Chiharu who is sitting in messy document with Hevlaska next to her.

Chiharu thanked him with a smile for the tea and then turn back to the book, while Hevlaska happily accepted her own share of tea from the butler.

 **[“** _Hey it is you right Chiharu?_ **”]** Words suddenly appeared into the book describing the questioner is Xiu.

Thinking about the devil.

“Yes its me.” After saying this the book describe her replied.

 **[“** _Are you alright?_ **”]** It was Allen, Chiharu answer him after reading.

“I’m so glad that you two were finally woke up, but I’m sorry if I suddenly disappear.”

**[“** _Where are you? We will take you!_ **”]**

“Don’t mind me Allen… I’m safe here… moreover, you guys better get out from there now. Tykki is on his way now to catch you guys!”

 **[“** _How did you know that?_ **”]** Out of curiosity as the book describe Lavi’s question.

It will be bad to tell them that she learns it from the book where they are only a bunch of suicidal characters.

Chiharu smile sadly, reminding herself that this will be her last connection to them.

“Don’t mind my way Lavi… it is too conflicted that I don’t want to talk about it. Anyways just get out from there.” She finishes, hoping Lavi won’t get a wrong impression on how she replied him.

No matter what, she cannot tell them the truth about their world.

 **[“** _Are you sure you’re safe whenever you are right now?_ **”]** Xiu confirming, wanted to know if she’s really safe.

“Yes I am.”

**[Inside the Book]**  
**[—Dungeon—]**

As everyone is confirming that it is indeed Chiharu and she’s really safe, Allen gaze suddenly landed on the next jail; he adjusted his sight on the thing that lying down the floor and hands were chain on the wall.

“Who?” he muttered though he was heard by three former members of the palace.

“What is it Allen?” Xiu question as he glance at the thing that the white hair were staring at; his eyes widen in disbelief. “No way… Bookman?!”

“He’s dead” Lavi stated sadly as he biting his bottom lip in frustration.

“Let’s take him out?” Allen suggested, knowing that this person might be really important to Lavi and Xiu according to their facial expression. “Let’s give him a proper burial.”

Xiu smile while Lavi is in disbelief state, he cannot believe that Allen is suggesting such a thing.

There’s no way he forget what he have done right?

“Kanda,” the said warrior lend his ears and eye on Allen, “Can you slice this jail bars?”

 **[“** _Allen,_ **”]** Chiharu’s voice rungs to their ears once again **[“** _You’re sounded like you insulting Kanda-san,_ **”]**

“I am?” Allen question with playful tone.

Kanda let out a tch before he slice the jail bars for Bookman.

This is will be the last anyway.

After Lavi and Xiu takes out Bookman’s body, and cover it with a cowl, Xiu and Lavi guided everyone to the passage towards the outside.

Chiharu’s voice often warns them about Tykki being near them and thanks to her Lavi and Xiu able to change their path until they successfully get out; judging the sky being dark blue they could say that its already night.

They run quietly as possible until they reach the place where Allen left his horse; not getting near yet a teen that familiar to Xiu and Lavi were waiting for them with two more horses. Xiu and Kanda recognized the first horse as it if the ravenet warrior’s own horse.

Knowing who this lad is, Xiu and Lavi without hesitation went towards the teen.

Rifei is Krory’s most trusted and loyal subordinate and it turns out that he really been waiting for them due to the general’s order to bring together Xiu’s and Allen’s horses, and gives them two extra horses just in case.

They take the horses after thanking the lad and make him careful not be caught by the soldiers and fallens.

After Rifei left, Xiu gave Kanda the new horse, while Allen rides on his horse with Miranda; Lavi on another new horse with Bookman’s body in front of him and Xiu with Lenalee. After making sure that they ready to go Kanda, Allen, Xiu and Lavi kick their horses to make it run in fast pace.

After coming into middle of the dessert towards their destination Toki Village, Kanda stopped his horse which made everyone to stop theirs and turns their heads on him.

“What’s wrong Kanda?” Allen question what’s on everyone mind; while Miranda has gist of it.

“How did Chiharu convince you to help her?” Xiu question knowing Chiharu risk something to convince the warrior.

“ _This will be the last time I’ll help her and you guys._ ” Miranda bit her bottom lip, what they should do now to stop Kanda from leaving?

“She—” Kanda smirk “let me do her.”

Lenalee and Lavi gasp and then start to blame themselves for it, Miranda stares at him for a while before sweat drop appeared on the back of her head, surprised as his words.

“K-Kanda!” Allen angrily shouted at him, hoping he was just joking.

Kanda smirk after gaining such a wild reaction from Allen.

“Calm down Moyashi.”

“Moyashi?” both Lavi and Lenalee got curious.

“It’s Allen!”

“She” Kanda ignored him “that girl, agreed that I no longer going to help you guys if I help her.” Hearing this makes Allen’s eyes widen cannot believe, yet it calm him down knowing Chiharu didn’t done anything stupid just to gain Kanda’s accompany. Smirk spread across to the ponytailed warrior “It was short but I honestly didn’t enjoy your accompany.”

“Despite not enjoying our company, thank you for everything Kanda.” Xiu bid after Kanda motion his horse on different direction. Knowing Kanda hear him but didn’t give any reaction, Xiu and the rest watches his back as it no longer on their sight.

“Miranda too.”

“Eh?”

“Thank you for everything.”

“No don’t mind it…”

“That Kanda, I almost have heart attack!” Xiu chuckles after hearing Allen complain; Lavi and Lenalee have sweat drop on their heads; while Miranda chuckle awkwardly.

“Xiu you…” Allen started as he turns to Xiu who have smile on his lips, while the others looks at the white head and nervous as they saw how serious his face is, “you still believing that Kanda will appear again, ne.” Xiu’s eyes landed on Allen before giving him a playful smile.

Allen is right, Xiu knows that no matter what are the circumstances they will surely cross paths with Kanda.

“That’s why~” Xiu stated as he motioning his horse to walk, “Don’t worry.” Either he saying it to Miranda who is entirely worried about the summoning, or to Lavi and Lenalee who blaming themselves that if they didn’t needed to save Chiharu wouldn’t make an agreement like that with Kanda, it doesn’t matter as Allen know that it strikes them all fiercely.

Allen heaved a sigh, such a comrade he had.

But he himself is worried not for Kanda but for Chiharu.

**[Outside the Book]**  
**[—Hevlaska’s House—]**

Chiharu let out a sigh of relief after learning that Xiu and the rest able to get out the place without clashing with another Akuma or one of the fallens.

“So?” she heard Luca speak; she turns to him to show him that he have her full attention. “What are you doing?” Chiharu got confuse, completely confuse. “You don’t want to be their priestess right? So why did you involved yourself too much?”

She cannot answer him as she herself doesn’t know the answer.

All she want is to repay their kindness that they showed to her.

Just that.

But it is enough reason?

She knows their circumstances and yet she still…

“That’s enough right?” Luca asks cutting her thoughts “You still don’t want to be their priestess and you already paid their kindness by putting your life in danger. You already back here, don’t involve yourself further. Don’t approach the book ever again.”

Chiharu bit her bottom lips, ‘It is for the best?’

Hevlaska takes the book out of Chiharu’s hand and closed it.

**[Inside the Book]**  
**[—Middle of the Desert—]**

Shock is embedded onto everyone’s faces.

Allen is staring with disbelief.

And Xiu has sadness written all over his face.

A green haired young lady with a short stature. She has a little frame, hazel eyes, and light green hair which is fashioned in unique, cat ear-styled pigtails, wearing a brown cowl, along with a lad that have jet black color hair and has dark brown orbs.

“What’s wrong?” The greenette asked them with smile.

Xiu stretch his lips in both side and then speak up “Oh sorry. But may you repeat what did you say, just now?”

The greenette nodded happily while her companion sighs “I am Mase Haruna; the Priestess of Byakko!”

This is a joke right?

Is Chiharu’s story has finally reached its end?


	20. [Byakko] Chapter 20

**Byakko Monogatari**   
**[Byakko] Chapter 20**   
**Oh My Wish**

**[Outside the Book]**

‘This is for the best!’ Chiharu repeatedly reminding herself those words. With her stepbrother’s suggestion, Chiharu no longer approach the book and for a while she have been confined in a near hospital to heal her wounds that she got from Akuma.

Now thinking about it, aren’t Lenalee and Lavi also has many untreated wounds as well? And the only thing that letting them to move freely is Miranda’s Celestial Tool, Time Record: as what the elder warrior calls it.

It’s been three days since her sudden comeback but up until now she still can’t forget about them despite promising to Luca that she would.

She wonders how she can forget them.

Now she’s bedridden in hospital, forbidden to move, all she could do right now is reminisce her memories when she’s inside the book.

It all started during the play of Priestess of Genbu; when she opens the book for the first time.

She was sucked in and found herself in the middle of dessert, in the middle of nowhere.

Luckily for her after some walks she reach a nearby village called Yuikan.

Chiharu was so confused back then as she saw nothing familiar on the village.

No one even wanted to help her; and when there’s someone willing to talk with her, that person said that she must die for their own country; scary thing is he said is playful smile on his face and huge hammer.

Oh how she so scared to Lavi back then.

Lavi is willingly kill her with freaking SMILE!!!

Luckily for her Allen came and protected her from Lavi’s fire snake with his Celestial Tool: Crown Clown; she’s actually been curious but cannot ask as of why Allen’s Celestial Arm is called Crown Clown. She should ask Xiu or maybe better Allen himself.

But then how? If she would never come back to that world anymore?

She sighs, then she remembers how the first time she met Xiu.

Chiharu woke up and found the lad sitting on the chair and reading a scroll next to her.

Probably the reason why she felt nostalgic on him.

No matter hard she thinks, Xiu is really resemble with her step brother Luca; even the position of their mole is the same!

After some introduction, Xiu and Allen told her about becoming their priestess but she quickly rejected that role. But still those two decided to travel with her to find the rest of Celestial Warriors.

On the next village they met Kanda, a well-known traveller; he is popular among the locals since he doesn’t have mercy when it comes to soldiers of Sairo Empire.

Chiharu then remembered Lenalee informed her about the criminals that lock up at the dungeon has hired and promoted to become soldiers that would kill Byakko’s worshipper. She then wonders if Kanda knew about this; while sweat drop appeared behind her head.

In Ruika Village where they met Kanda, they also taste Road’s power.

She doesn’t know what kind of power does Road has; because Allen said he and Kanda were trap into a different space where they are fighting a bunch of Road’s round ugly dolls—while on her and Xiu’s side, Allen and Kanda were attacking them without hesitation or whatsoever.

So maybe controlling and dreamscape?

They yet have rest when Lavi appeared and abducted Chiharu and attacked the three lads.

Now she doubting herself why she save Lavi when he almost rape her… and while reminiscing those events blush crept up on her face when she remembers how tight she embraced the long haired Celestial Warrior; doesn’t she have any shame back then?! She means even she has feeling of joy to see the warrior since his presence means safety against to Lavi, hugging him is too much!

She just thankful that Kanda didn’t push her or get mad at her.

The embarrassment didn’t stay for too long when she remembers when Xiu stabs Lavi due to the fact he got mad for almost raping her. Now thinking about it, isn’t her fault? Sighs once again escape from her lips.

But even after those join fights, Kanda still left.

She wonders why Kanda doesn’t want to join them, Allen said that Kanda has hatred for his fate but why? And how the hell did Allen can say it?!

She sighs, another questions she wanted an answer.

Then before they leave that village, Xiu reveals to them about what happen to the Sairo’s palace four years ago on how the fallens took control of the royals.

After that they went onto the next village where has rumours about that cannot be enter but look at that they able to enter because Xiu and Allen were Celestial Warriors, meaning the cause of mischief in the village is none other than an uncontrolled Celestial Power.

That is when they met the always trembling in fear and easily get freak in little things Miranda that later revealed a Celestial Warrior named Miranda.

But it is not yet finished and their problem just started when the princess of Sairo came to take Xiu’s life: Princess Lenalee.

Well thanks to Lenalee Miranda able to took controlled of her own power and able to use it to help Xiu and Allen to continue to fight Lenalee.

During their healing process inside of Miranda’s Time Recovery Xiu reveals to them his relationship with the princess and Lavi.

“ _Priestess or not, you are part of us._ ” Those words of Xiu should lifted up her feelings of self-rejection but it strike her in wrong way that she felt more bad about her decision.

But to think that Lenalee is also a Celestial Warrior; Chiharu never expect that—more precisely she didn’t expect anything.

Well according to Kudo Satsuki Chiharu has ‘self-pitying’ issue after all.

Then Kanda came to their rescue but Lenalee escape before they could defeat her.

For some reason Kanda stay with them just because Xiu asked him to protect her and Miranda; no one knows why Kanda agreed—no—come to think of it Kanda didn’t able to response back then as Allen and Xiu both collapse after Miranda deactivate her Celestial Tool.

Five days rest is really something for them, Miranda regain her stamina and gain weight thanks to Jerry’s cooking—he is in Doctor Tiedoll’s clinic and cooking for all patients; but her eye bags were still there

Staying there let Miranda and Chiharu discovered something about Kanda that is better to be buried, but about Alma is something she tackle more, but she doubts that Kanda would just easily let it out.

The person that freaks Chiharu the most is Chaoji and his overacting worship.

Thanks to him, she able to tell the others that she is not a priestess.

Now she wonders how Xiu and Allen handle him.

Then the messenger of Emperor Komui came in asking for Xiu’s assistance that cannot be done as the said warrior is still unconscious.

With all Chiharu’s idiocy—according to herself—she asked Kanda to help her saved Lenalee and thankfully Miranda joins them.

Then after saving Lenalee from being kill, they fell on the dungeon, separated to Kanda and Miranda.

They encountered an Akuma and get beaten up, and thanks to that she’s now in the hospital having her ‘mysterious’ injuries being treated; for some reason Chiharu doesn’t know, Lenalee able to activated her Celestial Power as Tokaki and saved both of them.

Fortunately, they met up with the two other warriors; Miranda then used her Celestial Power onto her and Lenalee letting them to continue.

Unfortunately Lenalee reveals that she doesn’t know where is the other exit of the dungeon aside to the literal entrance, but she did said that Lavi might know; leading to them go where the tortured Bookman Junior.

She sighs, even before they could leave Lavi’s cell seems like Byakko finally got tire on her that He let Luca to open the path for her to go back to her world.

She sighs once again before covering herself with the blanket she has.

She badly wanted to come back where they are. 

But once she get out from the hospital as she promised she will start a new life with Luca but… it is alright? To just forget about everyone? To just forget all of her crazy experience in Sairo? It is really alright to let it all go?

Luca sips his hot coffee.

Despite he told to Chiharu not to approached the book ever again, it not stop him to research further about the mysterious book from china; so along with Hevlaska-sensei, they look for more information about it.

He cannot believe that it is all just a story that needed to be follow and once the chosen girl is out no more harm will approach her.

Because if it’s really the case then… what about those wounds that Chiharu brought with her? As far as he remember Chiharu doesn’t have any wounds when she sucked in, but along with great description of the book, all the wounds describe to it were still embedded onto the greenette’s body.

“Ne Hev-sensei…” the said teacher turns her head to him, “What if…”

“Yes?”

“What if this Universe of the Four Gods, aren’t the thing we really think?”

“That’s complicated, what do you mean?”

“What if their world, the four Gods’ Ancient China is actually existing?”

“You mean… parallel world?” Luca nodded.

“Look at Chiharu, she came back with wounds that described in book that she get from that monstrous Akuma. Maybe, instead of saying she get suck in, Chiharu probably were brought in some another world that Byakko controls.”

“So you’re saying that, that strange book is actually a bridge that connects our world to theirs?” Luca nodded once again. “Meaning, all those people in the book that we keep calling ‘characters’ were probably actually humans?”

“Yes. And maybe they are also living in this world but we’re just not yet cross paths with them.”

“‘Parallel World’s Theory’ huh…”

“Yes. But then… why Byakko chose Chiharu?”

“That’s the big mystery ne~”

Luca stares at his former teacher, agreeing she is right.

No one knows why Byako chose his step sister.

No one on them, none either in Celestial Warriors but only Byakko.

**[Inside the Book]**   
**[—Palace—]**

“Eh~ interesting” Road chimes as she pulling on both side the arms of her angel yet look demonic doll “the Priestesses’ world~” her golden glinted in delight as her tongue lick her own lips.

“Hey Road!” Wisely enters the room along with Tykki. “Time is coming…”

“Might as well have some fun with them before it comes, ne” Tykki stated, smirk decorating his face.

Road smiles sweetly to them as she agrees to their idea.

**[Outside the Book]**   
**[—Hevlaska’s House: 8:00 pm—]**

“Oi! Oi! Oi! Are you really good leaving the hospital?” Hevlaska asked, panicking inside.

The injured chosen girl has arrived at her house, while she’s preparing her dinner, and now standing at her doorway; along with Luca’s Butler.

Chiharu has bandages around her head, neck, arms, legs and probably even it is not visible because of her clothes she must have bandage on her waist

She is supposedly stay at the hospital for more than five months to make it is all heal completely.

But what the hell did enter this girl’s mind to come at her house in the night?!

“I am… I asked Radius for temporary release.”

“Meaning no.” Hevlaska sighs in disappointment.

Youngsters this days.

“So what are you doing here?” the teacher question as she let them in. “It’s not the book right?” Chiharu halted giving the unspoken answer to the elder woman; once again Hevlaska sighs while just close the door behind him. “You promised to your brother that you no longer going to approach that book ever again!”

“I am but… I just wanted to know their situation currently. If all of them were safe and recovering from the wounds and injuries.”

“Hear me here young lady! Aren’t you rejected the role to become their priestess? You already outta there, so stop involving yourself further!”

“I just want to know! Then after this I’ll going to start a new life… so please just this once let me… just this one.” Hevlaska saw sincerity through Chiharu’s sad eyes.

Well she and Luca doubted that Chiharu could turn back from all of the mess.

After all, like she said before to Luca: ‘once the Sovereign choses their priestess they will never change it.’

Hevlaska then let them in more in her house, inviting them first to have dinner which she make sure that two cannot reject after all Hevlaska accidentally cooked too much for a single person.

Radius, Chiharu and Hevlaska ate in silence; no one speak what’s on their own minds, sometimes the teacher and the butler would steal glances on the young girl then found looking at each other then back to their own meal.

This repeated for more time until they stop when they all finished their meal.

Radius takes the dishes to wash while Hevlaska went upstairs saying the book is placed into attic; completely lying but Chiharu didn’t caught it as she went first to living room but didn’t enter because of the unidentified documents that scatter throughout the floor. Sweat drop appeared as she finally take a good sight of the living room; she cannot believe that she didn’t noticed all those papers when she sucked out from the book.

In the middle of the dark living room, Chiharu sighted a silhouette stood up from the single person chair; she rubs her eyes thinking she might imagining it but the silhouette walks towards her which freaks out but before she could scream for help, familiar voice calls her name.

Near to her, near to the light the silhouette appears to be Luca who rubbing his eye rubbing off the sleepiness.

“Eh? Luca?” instead of a smile because of her priceless reaction Luca frowned instead while staring at his step sister.

“With all of those bandages wrapping almost entirety of your small body, you came here just so you could know what’s happening to those characters?! What in the hell are you thinking CHIHARU?!”

The girl in question felt herself get little due to the fact that Luca yells at her for the first time in their life together.

Luca heaved a deep breath before switching on the light for the living room, revealing how much mess up it is.

“Come in… you wanted to learn about them right?” Luca stated as he enters the living room deeper, no longer caring for the documents in the floor that they stepping on and sits on the longer couch that fits three people; tapping the space next to him inviting Chiharu to sit there.

Chiharu with slight hesitation sits next to Luca… to her surprise she found the familiar props on their play in hands of her step brother; her wide in shock as shifting her gaze to the book to Luca’s face.

Aren’t Hevlaska said she will take it from the attic?

So what the hell it is doing in his hands?

“Hev-sensei lies.” Luca simply said as if it is the most obvious thing in the world, while dark brown orbs looks at to the shock girl. “So? I’ll read it to you but after this no more… and as you promised you will forget about them.”

“Yes…” Luca heaved a sigh once again, there’s no stopping this now…

**“[** Tatara get in the room further facing the young lady; while Karasuki came in and stand behind Miranda and Allen.

“Hear me here Haruna-san… no matter what may happened, even Byakko curse us, we will never acknowledge you as our priestess and the one we only accept would be Chiharu!” warrior Tatara renounced. **]”**

Silent conquers the room, as liquid drops from Chiharu’s eyes.

Chiharu rejected the role, equivalent to rejecting them as well.

She never once feel helpful to them.

And she decided to just forgot them and start a new life.

But why?

Why they still thinking of her?

They already have a priestess that accepted them.

Why?

Why can’t they just forget about her when she’s not even part of their life?!

“ _You are part of us._ ” Those words never strike her good but now she felt her heart clench not because she’s in ache but because she finally feel happy. C’mon why now?

Hevlaska and Radius who were standing the door frame of that room and Luca were all staring at her weeping form.

They know what would be the next, and even though they know it there’s no way they could stop it.

“Luca… I know I promised that I will start a new life here… but I… I wish to go back there…”

“They already have a priestess,”

“I know but… until I hear from their own mouths that they no longer want me I am part of them…”

As if hearing her, green light emerged from Chiharu and to the two finger alloy rings she still wearing.

“This is…” Hevlaska tried to say what’s on her mind while Radius stay quiet and continue to watched, after all they know this will be happen sooner or later.

“Byakko’s light…”

Slowly vanishing through thin air, Chiharu watches as they are the ones who vanishing to her sight.

“Chiharu!” she looks at Hevlaska “No matter what may happened don’t wear out those rings, that’s our only link to you, here me?”

“Yes!” Chiharu nodded cheerfully, whilst she doesn’t know why; she after all will go back to that dangerous world. 

“Go back here as soon as you finish Lady Chiharu, I will make your favourite pastries.” Radius told to her, she nodded with smile.

“Chiharu,” the said girl turns to her step brother while he touch her cheeks even though he no longer can touch her “Don’t fall in love on either on those guys, okay?” blush crept up on her cheeks, which makes Luca smile gently on her.

And she finally vanished into thin air, leaving nothing but her essence.

‘Celestial Warriors of Byakko, please protect my sister.’


	21. [Byakko] Chapter 21

**Byakko Monogatari**   
**[Byakko] Chapter 21**   
**The One Truth**

**[“** _Still embedded with shock, the group of Celestial Warriors come back to Tiedoll’s clinic at Toki Village sadly with the person claiming the priestess’ title and her own Celestial Warrior Karasuki._ **”]**

**[Ancient China: Sairo]**   
**[—Toki Village @Tiedoll’s Clinic—]**

It’s been three days since Chiharu’s disappearance and since they get back to Doctor Tiedoll’s clinic.

Surprisingly Tiedoll welcomes them with opens arms but the said doctor get sad as soon as he learns about Chiharu and Kanda last state.

Before anything else, Xiu asked the doctor if there’s a cemetery in the village where they could give Bookman Senior a proper burial.

Tiedoll brought them to the place and with four celestial warriors, junior, the doctor and two of his assistance (Marie and Daisya) along with the girl named Haruna and sixth celestial warrior Karasuki gave Bookman a burial that he deserved.

After that everyone went back to the doctor’s place; Miranda deactivate her celestial tool causing for all the wounds appeared once again onto Lenalee and Lavi who both collapsed because of either blood loss or trauma on near death; Miranda collapse as well but because of exhaustion.

Thankfully the doctor doesn’t mind to treat Lenalee’s and Lavi’s wounds, though he informed them that Bookman Junior has less chance of survival because of the hole on his heart.

And the two used-to-be enemies were now in coma.

And so for the past three days Mase Haruna; the girl that claimed the title as Byakko’s Priestess, has been trying to strike a conversation with either the three remaining standing Celestial Warriors.

Allen, being nice to everyone talks with her but he would search for a way to escape their route.

Xiu, despite being gentleman like Allen suddenly switch into Kanda’s mode; when the girl talks with him he just response with yes and no.

And there’s Miranda, the warrior that always stuttering through her every word; this time Haruna is the one that searching for an escape.

They’re nice, yes—but Haruna could tell that the two Celestial Warriors has built a strong foundation of walls against her; at least she clearly sees and feel it to the ravenet but Allen sometimes is trying to be much nicer.

On the other hand, Karasuki doesn’t make any unnecessary movement to be close to them.

He was there watching as Haruna trying to befriended the others, he was there and reading some history scrolls.

He would sighs when Allen able to escape from Haruna, and when Haruna get tired to have conversation with either the ever always stuttering eldest warrior or the stoic ravenet.

Well, Allen and Miranda were making efforts to talk with Karasuki, since they are Celestial Warriors.

‘If they just know~’

On the next day, Haruna and Marie were walking together on the hallway of clinic’s building carrying new bed sheets while talking.

“Ne Marie-san… when will Lenalee-san and Lavi-san would wake up? I’m so excited to talk with them and learned their Celestial Names!”

“Wonders, why not let’s ask the Doctor later?”

“Yes!” Haruna cheerily answered.

Allen, Miranda and Xiu decided to stay quiet about Lenalee’s mark and Lavi, letting her to think that both of them were Celestial Warriors, so both the teens would stay safe; of course they asked Tiedoll to stay quiet about it as well, so is Timothy who’s still staying at the clinic to look after the princess.

Tiedoll, Marie and Daisya did promised that they will be quiet as well about Lenalee and Lavi’s real identities but they have one problem: Chaoji.

Well as long as he’s not talking with them there be no problem.

“Ehe~” Marie and Haruna flinched after hearing the creepy chimes resounded from behind them. “You really wanted to talk with those criminals~”

“CHAOJI!!!” Marie couldn’t help but raise his voice to the youngest assistant.

“What? It’s the truth!”

“Shut up.”

“They’re criminals that kills many people. And that Lenalee—”

“I said SHUT UP!”

“What’s wrong with you Marie-senpai? I only telling to the REAL priestess about her enemies!”

“Criminals? Enemies? What do you mean?”

“Hey don’t listen to him.”

“Lavi and Lenalee were criminals that kills many worshippers!”

“I already said shut up right Chaoji!”

But Chaoji ignored his blind senior and continue to tell the self-claim priestess about Lavi and Lenalee’s real identities. Now Haruna felt betrayed by the Celestial Warriors.

This past four days has been sad for the three Celestial Warriors and a child; all of them were missing the girl from another world that they first met.

Xiu is totally convince that their priestess is none other than Chiharu but seeing there’s another girl in their group that claiming she’s the real priestess, he started to doubt his belief about Byakko.

Xiu is really grateful to Kanda and Miranda, especially to Chiharu since they saved both Lenalee and Lavi despite what the two had done to them. The ravenet sigh and to think that she disappeared right before he could thank her.

He actually consider to accept Haruna as their priestess but when he is thinking about it he could sigh in defeated as Chiharu’s image came flash to his mind.

As for his coldness towards the girl—he couldn’t help it… he doesn’t have any reason to be like that but every time she’s approaching him it’s like he was being stab on his back.

He sighs… well, for a while he will practice to accept her even little by little.

Is that also means he will reveal Lenalee and Lavi’s secret? He wonders what would be her reaction once she heard it.

Seems like Byakko is forcing him to pursue the idea as the priestess came in the room—where Lavi and Lenalee were sleeping—with smile she always putting on; that Xiu always doubt in return.

“Ne Tatara-kun…” Haruna started as she closes the door behind her.

Despite after telling her their bad reputation in Sairo and the danger attached on it, she still insist on calling them to their Celestial Names. 

“Why are you harbouring the criminals?” Xiu’s eyes widen in shock but it didn’t stay long as he realized who the culprit is: It is none other than Chaoji and he was sure of it. “Why you didn’t tell me about their heavy sins?” she question, as her smile fall down “It is because you still not accepting me as your priestess?” silence eats the whole room “Why didn’t you tell me that they are not Celestial Warriors?”

Xiu fold the scroll he is holding and place it on the small table next to his chair.

“Ne, why you cannot—”

“Why you didn’t ask?” Xiu question in returned; Haruna flinched, asking their situation has never got into her mind, all she wanted to happen is become close with all of them. “You assumed that they are Celestial Warriors, right? Now that you know what they have done… have you ask why they did those?”

“They are criminals… in my world criminals must be punish. With or without reason they are still criminals.”

“I see… too bad. This country is already twisted that criminals were roaming freely the streets while the innocents were being punished.”

“You see they are criminals so why are you harbouring them?”

“I’m glad that we didn’t met you first or else they‘re already dead and we no longer have a chance to call Byakko.”

“Eh? What are you saying? They are not Celestial Warriors!”

Xiu smirk, “All you do is befriending us… telling us about yourself; you never ask anything about us. You keep throwing information about yourself when we didn’t ask for it, but you never once noticed how frighten we are when you calling us to our Celestial Names in or outside this building. Ne… have you—even for once since coming here noticed the current situation of this country? You already have Karasuki on your side… do you know anything about him? Did you noticed how quiet Karasuki is?” silence once again deafen their ears “If you have nothing to say anymore, then please get out.”

Haruna bits her bottom before getting out the room.

Xiu sighs ‘Now then, how I shall protect you two?’ he questioned as he looking at the two sleeping teens.

Allen sighs as he staring outside of the window on his room,

‘I know that we shouldn’t be choosy of who is our priestess but I wonder if it’s really Haruna. Master once told me that once a sovereign choses their priestess they wouldn’t change it unless the chosen girl dies even before she could summon them… it’s not like Chiharu had die, she just went back to her own world. All in all despite her rejection Byakko still looking at her as his priestess. But if it’s the case then what about Haruna?’

**[—Time: Night—]**

“I hate him!” two youngster sitting on the small stone steps outside of the clinic with open door.

“Who?”

“Tatara! That Tatara!” Haruna answered with voice full of hate. “I trying my best to approach them! And yet he treating me as if I’m sort of—urgh!!!”

“Aren’t you?” Karasuki response while still focusing on his scroll that Xiu has lend him; without waiting for her to finish her sentence he knows what is she trying to say.

Haruna whipped her head towards him and become more irritated after seeing the lad not giving her much attention she wanted.

“What’s up with reading scrolls?” Haruna snatched the scroll and hang it into air “You don’t need knowledge, you guys were just characters in a book! Characters that just following its story.”

“And you are an extra that trying to become the main heroine and to be in story.” Karasuki stated, ignoring her childish action.

Haruna huffed with pride “I AM the MAIN heroine on this book.”

“Say it to Genbou’s and Byakko’s Celestial Warriors, they might believe in you—which will never going to happen.”

“I hate you so much False…”

“Don’t worry, so am I narcissist priestess.”

“I’m not!”

“You are; look Xiu already slapped it directly on your face right.”

“He shouldn’t say something nasty like that to me! He just nothing but character!” Karasuki sighs as his priestess continue to rant things about Byakko’s Celestial Warriors. “Also what’s with this group? Kokie is cursed and have creepy arm and tattoo on his face! That Tatara is caring for criminals and the one I hate the most is that old grandma!”

“Old Grandma?” Karasuki and a person who suddenly arrived question in confusion as the person decided to stay on his place which is not far away from the two.

“Old Grandma! Urgh Subaru! It’s Subaru! That Subaru.” Karasuki only sighs “Is she really a Celestial Warrior? I haven’t encounter a warrior that kind of useless!”

“You only encounter us and Genbou.”

“But she’s really utterly USELESS! So old! And clumsy! She even trip into nothing!”

“Be thankful that you can keep your voice down.”

“Why are you two still awake?” Allen’s voice rungs to their ears; to their surprised the said white head is already standing behind them with smile on his face.

Haruna’s face suddenly fills with fear; fear that Allen might hear her ranting about them. It will be a big trouble if that is the case. Lesser chance to be accepted by them.

“What about you Allen?” Karasuki asked with smile; he doesn’t care if Allen hear them or something, he secretly wish for it actually.

“Hmm? I’m just making my way to Lavi and Lenalee’s room; gonna look after them.”

“Have you already sleep or not yet?”

“I already have, since I really have intention to exchange with Xiu; you know, it’ll be bad if we got attack all of the sudden by enemies and he suddenly collapse due to exhaustion.”

“Your right. Well gonna go to bed soon too.” Karasuki response as he standing up.

Allen attention then shifted to the greenette girl.

“What about you Haruna?”

“I-I will too…” Allen smile close eyes to her

“Then goodnight to you two.”

“Good night Allen.” Karasuki replied as the said warrior started walking towards his destination.

When out of the sight, Karasuki smirk to Haruna who still felt fear on her vines.

Karasuki is happy; and he is aware that he cannot contains it.

‘Soon huh. Very soon.’

**[—Earlier in the Morning—]**

_“I’m glad that we didn’t met you first or else they’re already dead.”_

Haruna’s problem has only started because of those two; if they’re not existing she has big chance to become full fledge priestess. If those criminals aren’t just here…

She must do something to erase the hindrance to her happiness; something that she couldn’t done before against Kudo Satsuki.

She must do it.

_“Do you even know about the consequence of calling the Sovereigns?”_

_“Are you ready to be devour by Genbou?!”_

_“Stop being foolish and go back to our world!”_

“She’s lying. Satsuki is lying.”

Every morning Doctor Tiedoll would get everyone gather in the long table to have breakfast together; of course no is allow to say no into this, so every morning during breakfast Lavi and Lenalee were alone into their room.

A perfect time.

“I’m finished…” Haruna informs as she put down her chopsticks.

“Well that was fast… much faster than this two.” Tiedoll commented, referring to Xiu and Allen’s pace when it comes to food before.

Both said warriors has sweat drop on their heads as they chuckle awkwardly; while Haruna left with her dishes.

Karasuki doesn’t bother himself, he knows all too well what that girl is planning; and he doesn’t care.

Haruna step in to Lavi and Lenalee’s room with knife on her grip.

‘They’re just characters in a book… no pain.’

She went first to Lavi, raising her hands that gripping the knife aiming for Lavi’s body; her eyes fills with killing intent. But before she could drop the knife down something fast snatched it; so when she found her hands empty after bringing it down, she looks around for her knife and found is immediately but to her fear it is being eaten by a small venus man eating plant that planted into a pot place onto top of the small table next to Lavi.

“Man-eating plant?”

“That’s Romp, one of my man-eating plants.” Xiu informed her while leaning against the door frame, hands were cross on his chest and face that says bore.

Haruna whipped her head towards him; shock and fear were mixing inside her that showing to her face.

“Ta-Tatara—kun?”

“What are you doing here with a knife?”

“I—I just going to peel a fruit for them.”

“Peel? Then where’s the fruit you were saying?”

Miranda and Allen came.

“Why would you peel a fruit for them when they still not waking up?” Allen questions, with smile.

“Haruna-chan you’re not thinking to…” _kill them_ is what Miranda wanted to say.

“They maybe—”

“Don’t take us like fools.” Xiu said in intimidating voice that he rarely use. “Romp wouldn’t snatch your knife if you didn’t try to stab Lavi.”

“Xiu is the only one that allows to stab Lavi, you know.” Allen jokes, that cause sweat drop on Xiu and Miranda, losing their solemn expressions and have their full attention on the white head.

“Eh?”

“Do you really need to say that?” but Allen only smiles at him.

Back at subject in hand, she’s still trying to save her skin as she remembers about Xiu’s sin and tries to use it against them.

“That’s right… Tatara you didn’t answer me yesterday…” their attention now were shifted to the greenette.

“Why should I?”

“Because I AM YOUR PRIESTESS!!!”

“Who tell you that? Karasuki? I don’t think so…”

Xiu get in the room further facing Haruna while Karasuki came in and stand behind Miranda and Allen.

“Hear me here Haruna… no matter what may happened, even Byakko curse us, we will never acknowledge you as our priestess and the one we only accept would be Chiharu!” warrior Tatara declared.

Then a bright green light suddenly appeared above Xiu, all of their attention is now on the light. Slowly a familiar silhouette appeared on it.

“Wh-what the—” Xiu couldn’t finish his curse as something or rather someone fall onto him, dropping both of them in the floor.

When the green light disperse, and let their eyes adjust; smiles spread onto Allen and Miranda’s faces as happiness fills them; while Karasuki sighs in relief.

“Ouch—not…” Xiu quickly turn his head to look for the owner of the familiar voice and shock embedded to him when he saw Chiharu—with bandage on her head—atop of him.

“Chi—Chiharu?!”

“Eh? Xiu?! What are you doing there?!”

“I should be the one asking you that…”

Realizing their position Chiharu quickly get off on Xiu, letting the lad to sit up. Her eyes wonders immediately spotted Haruna who standing there with fear.

“Eh? You are… Kayano Kaede-san?!”


End file.
